Switching Places
by Bishounenlvr
Summary: What will happen when Hiei and Kuwabara change places? How will Hiei survive in school? Will Kuwabara get killed in Makai? Read to find out!
1. You're on!

Yusuke and Kurama stood looking exasperated as they watched Hiei and Kuwabara quarrel. Again.  
  
"HAHA, shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara as he looked down at Hiei's head.  
  
"Don't make me chop off your head. I'd hate to see Yusuke get depressed like last time when Toguro almost killed you. Pity he didn't succeed." Came Hiei's snide remark.  
  
"Why you...I could easily kick your butt in a battle!" retorted Kuwabara smugly.  
  
"Yeah, right. You can't even touch me." Hiei replied with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see about that! Reiken!" at once an orange beam sprouted from Kuwabara's hands and he attempted to slash at Hiei.  
  
"Missed me." Hiei said while easily dodging the attack.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
"Do you think they'll stop?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Not likely." Yusuke said and they continued to watch the two figures chase each other around in circles.  
  
"Idiot." Hiei said to a panting Kuwabara.  
  
"Who's the idiot? You wouldn't last one DAY in the Ningenkai." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Yeah? Well you wouldn't last a second in Makai."  
  
"You're on!" said Kuwabara as he held out his hand.  
  
"Why are you extending your hand? Giving up?" asked Hiei with a confident look on his face.  
  
"No I'm making a deal. Let's switch places. I'll go to Makai and you stay here in the Ningenkai. See who can last the longest."  
  
"Sure Kuwabara. This will make your death seem accidental." Hiei thought.  
  
"The midget isn't going to last a day out here with his attitude." Thought Kuwabara.  
  
"One more thing. You have to go to school. Let's see who's the REAL idiot. And you have to get A's." Kuwabara added, just to make Hiei's life harder.  
  
"Fine. But you have to get a job. And a good one, mind you, not some pathetic servant job." Hiei countered.  
  
"Fine!" Kuwabara once more thrust out his hand. "Shake it!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei took Kuwabara's hand, and gave a handshake to remember.  
  
"OUCH!" screamed Kuwabara in pain.  
  
"HA I'll await your return. If you do." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok, lets see if we can last a month. At one month's time, I'll meet you right back here at this tree." Kuwabara pointed to the tallest tree in the forest.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Hey Yusuke, guess what?" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"What?" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"I made a deal with Hiei!"  
  
"What do you think it is?" Kurama asked Yusuke as they exchanged curious glances.  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei retold their story and the agreements.  
  
"I really think that this will be hard without any of you having help." Stated Kurama.  
  
"I have an idea!" Yusuke remarked as he held up one finger. "I'll go to Makai with Kuwabara, just to make sure he doesn't get killed. I promise I won't defend him unless he's in a life-threatening situation. This way, I can also go back and see how my father's kingdom is going."  
  
"Yes, quite a good idea. And I'll stay here with Hiei. He can stay at my place and I'll help him get registered in a school." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! How come Hiei gets a place to stay?" whined Kuwabara.  
  
"You can stay in my castle." Yusuke said.  
  
"Cool a castle!" Kuwabara did a series of jumps and punches.  
  
"Pathetic Ningen. He won't last a week in Makai, even with Yusuke's help. Which will be limited, right Yusuke?" Hiei looked at Yusuke sternly.  
  
"Yes Hiei. And same goes for Kurama. No doing homework for Hiei. That's cheating." "This will be so easy. I'll get to beat up bad guys and live in a castle!" Kuwabara said with his face mere inches from Hiei's. "Have fun being a human."  
  
"Oh, I will. And you have fun getting yourself killed." Hiei remarked as he punched Kuwabara in the face.  
  
"OWWW!! What was that for?" yelped Kuwabara.  
  
"For breathing on me. And for existing." Hiei especially emphasized the "existing."  
  
"Kuwabara, we'll leave in 3 days. That's when the dimension will be thinnest and easiest to go through. I suggest you start packing. But dude, I really don't think you have a chance." Yusuke said sadly.  
  
"WHAT! You doubt my manly fighting abilities?" retorted Kuwabara.  
  
"More like your ability to gain weight, you big oaf. And sadly none of those nutrients go to your brain." Hiei said.  
  
"This is ALL muscle!"  
  
And so the comments continued, until the sun went down the hill. However, neither person knew just how much trouble they'd find living in another world...  
  
DONE! I wrote yet another fan fiction even though I shouldn't because I need to update my other ones. Oh, well. REVIEW! 


	2. Packing

It was the night before leaving for Makai and Kuwabara had just started packing.  
  
"Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, snacks, sleeping bag, what else do I need?" Kuwabara said aloud as he threw these articles into his suitcase. "Eikichi! (A/N sorry I can't spell the name right) Oh, Eikichi I'm going to miss you. I'll have to leave you in the care of my sister." Kuwabara shuddered at the thought, and continued packing.  
  
"Hn." Hiei knocked on Kurama's door.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama peered his head outside. "Oh Hiei. I didn't expect you so soon. Did you pack?"  
  
Hiei pointed to his katana, his extra cloak, and his jug of water and weird looking dead carcass.  
  
"I see. Well best not let mother see your dead animal." Kurama then politely led Hiei inside.  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Yusuke's phone sounded at 1 AM.  
  
"Hello?" replied a just woken up Yusuke as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yusuke, I just thought of something. What will we EAT in Makai?" asked Kuwabara with a frantic voice.  
  
"Oh, anything we can find like demons, animals, the whole lot. What did you think we'd eat, chicken?" Yusuke replied like Kuwabara was being totally moronic.  
  
"What? We'll be living off demons? Umm, Ok thanks." Kuwabara hastily said and then hung up the phone.  
  
He then began packing all the Instant Noodles and everything else that wouldn't perish into his suitcase.  
  
"Mother, this was the friend I told you about. Is it okay if he lives here for a while?" Kurama introduced Hiei, while Hiei stared menacingly at Shiori.  
  
"Yes, it's fine Kurama. I'm sure we'll get along with your friend."  
  
Once Hiei got into Kurama's room, he began giving rules.  
  
"First, I will sleep outside. Second, I will hunt for what I eat. I do not need to eat the dinner your ningen mother prepares. Third, if I am to go through with this homework nonsense, I must be able to have a corner of this room to work in peace."  
  
"Fine with me. I'll keep the window open." Was Kurama's calm reply. "Finally." Kuwabara sighed as he stuffed the last things into his suitcase. He then began to wonder what he would do in his free time, and reopened the suitcase and began adding textbooks, hand held games, and comic books.  
  
"This is my corner." Hiei had assembled a "corner" in the space between Kurama's desk and his door. Kurama's bed was behind his desk, and his bookshelf to the right of it. Hiei's corner consisted of a table he had carved out of the tree trunk outside, and a jar of fireflies he had captured as a light.  
  
"Hiei, maybe I should just get you a light. Those fireflies will die. And you will need more things, paper, pencils, pens..."  
  
"Whatever Kurama. Get them for me if you must. This ningen life is already getting tiring." Hiei then crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.  
  
Kurama chuckled to himself at how clueless Hiei was in the ningen world, and then began scurrying around the room, finding various things that Hiei would need for school.  
  
OK this chapter is very short but I need to think more. I will probably update once a week so check often! This is NOT a yaoi story between Hiei and Kurama even though they're sharing a room. They are just friends. And Hiei's not sleeping in Kurama's room. So please, I don't want flames about how Hiei and Kurama shouldn't be together ok? Review! THANKS and a special thanks to Magus Black for being my first reviewer! 


	3. And they're off!

To answer a reviewers question to what Hiei will hunt, there are more than just cats, dogs, rats, and humans. There are rabbits and various other animals living in a forest like foxes, bears, and other wildlife. And if things got desperate, Hiei could live off birds and fish. Thanks for putting this into consideration. I didn't even think of that!  
  
"So Yusuke, has Koenma made us a portal to go to Makai yet?" asked Kuwabara as he met Yusuke in front of his house. He had an extra large suitcase and a backpack. It was quite contrasting to what Yusuke had, which was a small sack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no Kuwabara. You're not special enough to get a portal made especially for you. I may be, but you aren't." Yusuke gave Kuwabara a cheeky smile.  
  
"Why you..." Kuwabara had his fist raised, about to punch Yusuke.  
  
"I'm just kidding, just kidding! We can enter through the floor in that warehouse, the one we used to go fight the Saint Beasts. Botan opened it for us again."  
  
"That place! I remember. That's when the shrimp joined us." Kuwabara thought back to when they first started fighting and helping the Spirit World.  
  
"So let's go! We've wasted enough time already talking." And with that Yusuke began running towards the warehouse, some miles away.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran to catch up.  
  
"Hi Mr. Akashi. My friend just moved here, and I was wondering if he could transfer. I know it's the middle of the school year, but I can help tutor him while he gets adjusted."  
  
"Sure Kurama. Let's just hope this friend of yours is as bright as you are." Mr. Akashi looked around as he said this. "Hey, where is your friend?"  
  
"Oh, he's still packing things." Came Kurama's quick reply.  
  
"I see. Well, here are the papers. Let's hope this friend of yours won't cause trouble in school." Mr. Akashi lowered his spectacles and peered at Kurama. "By the way, what is his name?"  
  
"His name is Hiei. He doesn't talk much, so he shouldn't be a problem." Kurama then bade farewell to the principal and left the office.  
  
"So, was it hard?" asked Hiei from Kurama's bedroom window.  
  
"No, not really. I've always been a good student so getting the papers was easy. Now to fill them all out..." Kurama looked sadly at the stack of papers that were at lease 2 feet tall. "How they compress all this into an envelope is beyond me," he thought as he clicked his pen and began writing information down. "Hello Yusuke, hello Kuwabara!" Botan had decided to see them off at the warehouse.  
  
"Hey Botan," both people answered back.  
  
"This place has gotten more dusty." Kuwabara stated as he walked inside.  
  
"Yeah, and has gotten some new visitors." Yusuke pointed a finger to the spiders along the walls.  
  
"Yes, this warehouse isn't used anymore. I'm surprised they didn't tear it down. Well, lets get you going!" Botan then began scanning the floor for the almost invisible floorboard. "Here it is!" She lifted it up, and it creaked open, revealing a black hole.  
  
"Now, this should lead you to the edge of Makai, through Yomi's territory. If someone questions you, tell them you're a friend of Kurama. Here, take his picture just in case they think you're lying." Botan pulled out a picture of Kurama, cut out from the school yearbook.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. I'm the son of Raizen. No ones going to try and kill me." Yusuke put on his most evil look and puffed out his chest.  
  
"Then you should take it." Botan said as she handed the picture to Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm just as strong as Yusuke, I don't need it either!" Kuwabara valiantly said with an air of confidence.  
  
"Yes, but you don't have Yusuke's title, and if you really meet another S class demon, you would die. And even though that is Hiei's intention, it is not ours." Botan stuffed the picture in Kuwabara's hand, and gave him a stare very unlike her that showed it was final.  
  
"Fine." Kuwabara grumbled as he stared down into the black hole.  
  
"Well, off you go! Hope to see you back in a month. Be safe!" However, no one moved after Botan's statement.  
  
"Here, I'll go first." And Yusuke jumped into the hole.  
  
"Hey wait for me Urameshi!" said Kuwabara as he leaped in after his friend.  
  
Botan covered the opening to Makai, and headed out of the warehouse.  
  
"Ok Hiei, what do you know how to do?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I can do everything that is required of me to survive." Hiei answered with certainty.  
  
"Yes, I know that but if you are going to school, you will need to know academic things."  
  
"I can write and count, if that's what you're indicating. Mukuro built some very intricate robots and regeneration tanks. She also has stored files, and I helped with all that."  
  
"That's good. If you didn't know how I would have seriously been worried." Kurama gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Even if I couldn't, that would have been a bad thing to worry about. Kuwabara and Yusuke can do it, how hard can it be?"  
  
"Ok, so language and math shouldn't be too hard for you, and neither should PE. But Science and History may be tough."  
  
"I know about chemicals, animals, and how nature reacts." Hiei added.  
  
"Yes, but that still leaves History. Here take this test and lets see how much you know." Kurama handed Hiei a yellow booklet of 100 questions.  
  
"Must I really do this nonsense to prove my knowledge?" asked Hiei as he stared at the cover.  
  
"It's just to see what you know. Here, take this pencil."  
  
Kurama's room became silent, except for the scratching of pencil on paper and the occasional flip of a page in Kurama's book.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara had landed in Makai, and were plotting the closest route to Yusuke's inherited castle.  
  
Ok! That was a bit longer. I've been updating every day but in the future it will probably be once a week. It was Independence holiday so I had some free time on my hands. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You make to sooo happy! THANKS!!!!!!! 


	4. Arguments

"I'm done." Hiei curtly handed Kurama his packet, and sat down waiting as Kurama corrected it. Half an hour later Kurama finished. After he added up the points, his eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor. (A/N not literally of course!)  
  
"H...Hiei, you got a 85!" Kurama said, his face filled with sheer pleasure.  
  
"Is that considered good in your world?" asked Hiei with no expression at all.  
  
"Yes, considering you didn't have any academic schooling, this is amazing!" Kurama exclaimed, still flipping through the booklet. "Let's see what you missed. Ahh, it seems you did miss the part about human history, and some grammar questions. But you aced the math and science unit! Did Mukuro teach you a lot in her domain?"  
  
"Mukuro had me help her build things sometimes: Easy robots, repairing the tanks, running files on her kingdom. Though not as sophisticated as Yomi, she was very organized and had a few of, what do you call those metal boxes?" Hiei looked questionably at Kurama.  
  
"Computers Hiei. You mean to tell me you can operate one?" Kurama could barely contain his excitement at all the knowledge Hiei had stored up in his brain.  
  
"Those things? All you do is press that button and wave that little thing around. It's not hard. Any moron could do it." Hiei replied.  
  
"This is amazing. Ok, I will get you some books on the history you will be required to know, and we can have a grammar conversation later. Now, what do you want as an elective, an extra activity?" Kurama flipped slowly through a booklet filled with elective choices.  
  
"What is there?" asked Hiei as he looked at the papers Kurama was holding.  
  
"Well, things that would interest you would probably be a computer class or a building class."  
  
"I do not wish to work with those metal boxes. What things will I build in this "building class"? Inquired Hiei.  
  
"You can build robots or birdhouses." Kurama informed as he read the description on the electives.  
  
"What would I do with a birdhouse? Ningens waste their time. I'll build a robot." Stated Hiei.  
  
"Ok then. Industrial Technology it is! Now for the uniform..." Kurama added this last statement quickly, knowing that Hiei would object.  
  
However, Hiei caught the added sentence, and gave Kurama a scowl.  
  
"Must I wear some stupid Ningen outfit?" Hiei asked with a grimace.  
  
"Yes, or else you won't fit in. You should not draw any more attention to yourself than you already have. Unless you have decided to change your social attitude." Kurama was amused by this, and tried to imagine Hiei in a conversation with one of his many fan girls.  
  
"Fine. Let's just hope Kuwabara will suffer just as much misery as I will have to go through. What does this "uniform" look like?" Hiei continued to scowl as he stared at Kurama.  
  
Kurama pulled out a pinkish-purple button down shirt with a pair of pants the same color.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. I will not wear that." Hiei firmly told Kurama as he glanced at the uniform.  
  
"But Hiei," Kurama tried to think of a reason why Hiei should wear the uniform "If you don't wear it you will get in trouble and miss school. Then your grades will go down because you didn't do the work and Kuwabara will win this deal that you made. And you'll stick out. There will already be mounds of people flocking around you."  
  
"Can't you get it in another color? That color is atrocious. And why would people flock around me?" Hiei asked with a sense of doubt.  
  
"I'll try for another color but it will be hard...People will obviously flock around you. You are the "new kid" and if you stick around me...let's just say many people follow me." Kurama answered.  
  
"And why do you assume I'd stick around you?" inquired Hiei.  
  
"Because the school is very big and the principal has arranged us to have the same classes so I can help tutor you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei pondered this and decided to bring his katana. Just in case.  
  
"This way!"  
  
"No this way!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing which way to go.  
  
"I'm the one that's been here before. I should lead." Stated Yusuke.  
  
"But I have the stronger sense of energy so I should lead. Who got through Genkai's forest the fastest? Who found Yukina?" Kuwabara added these with great satisfaction.  
  
"BUT WHO owns a third of Makai? WHO is recognized as high and mighty by all the creatures here?" Yusuke countered Kuwabara's statements easily, and they both continued arguing.  
  
Suddenly, a purple demon, frothing and fuming, jumped from above and landed next to them.  
  
"Now look at what you've done! Bad luck already." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ME? You are the "high and mighty Yusuke" you're the one attracting this demon. Too bad the only demon that feels like trying to claim your throne is so pitiful. A mere D class demon." Kuwabara snickered at his friend.  
  
"Oh, yah? It was probably driven here by your stupidity! Idiots and Idiots I always say." Yusuke replied.  
  
Suddenly the demon jumped on Kuwabara's head, who was completely unaware since he was still arguing with Urameshi.  
  
"REIKEN!" yelled Kuwabara, and easily slashed it to pieces.  
  
"And I thought you couldn't pull it off. Not with your strength." Yusuke sneered.  
  
"Why you..." Kuwabara would have continued but he suddenly noticed that Yusuke had already taken off running, again.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
They were now face to face, both running with speed that the eye couldn't track.  
  
"HAHA I still got to choose the way we go." Yusuke gave a grin and Kuwabara sighed, finally admitting defeat.  
  
YIPPEE!!!!! Another chapter. I can't believe this story is so easy to write compared to my other ones! THANKIES for all the people who review and Lindsey, I've decided to include you in the next chapter WOW a Japanese person with blue eyes, colored contacts? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Dead or Alive

Kuwabara and Yusuke lay on the ground panting from exhaustion.  
  
"Great...job genius." Huffed Kuwabara as he stared at the sky.  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I came here," Yusuke puffed out with difficulty.  
  
"You should have listened to me" Kuwabara said lamely, still tired and out of breath.  
  
"We would be even more lost if we listened to you." Argued Yusuke.  
  
"Uggh," Kuwabara grunted and slowly got up. "Let's get going Urameshi." But before he could straighten his legs he fell down again with a thump. "How long have we been running?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"About five days now." Yusuke groaned with hunger and thirst. "I'm going to find some food."  
  
"No need. Try opening my suitcase. There's water in there." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Where are the keys?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the lock.  
  
"Must have lost them...great." Kuwabara's spirits had been smashed as he lay on the dirt floor.  
  
"Rei..Gun" a feeble blast of blue energy hit the lock and it exploded. "Yay," Yusuke said with sarcasm.  
  
He opened a water bottle and began drinking. "Here you go Kuwabara." He threw a bottle at Kuwabara, but it just landed on his face with a plunk.  
  
"Thanks." Kuwabara sat up with difficulty and began drinking.  
  
They both drank, and drank, and drank.  
  
Yusuke's eyes opened suddenly and he jumped up.  
  
"I feel, energized!" he smacked Kuwabara's head with his hand and pointed to the drink.  
  
"Hey, I feel better too!" Kuwabara hit Yusuke's head with his fist and pointed to HIS drink.  
  
"IT SAYS CAFFINATED WATER!! They both shouted in unison. (A/N I know this is kind of stupid I just couldn't stand Yusuke and Kuwabara being dead on the floor )  
  
"YAY!" Kuwabara and Yusuke linked arms and began doing a jig while singing random phrases from songs. After a few minutes they both froze.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Yusuke as he let go of Kuwabara.  
  
"YOU started dancing first." Kuwabara shot back.  
  
"Humph." They both turned around so their backs were facing. After a few moments of silence...  
  
"HA!" They both turned around, fist in the air, attempting to hit each other when the other wasn't looking.  
  
"--;: We are pathetic." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Yup." Said Kuwabara.  
  
They both fell once again to the floor.  
  
"Let's sleep." Said Yusuke. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Yah." Kuwabara got up and took out his sleeping bag, as did Yusuke.  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
"Bright and early...  
  
"Get up Hiei." Kurama said using telepathic communication.  
  
Hiei was in a hollow of a tree still sleeping when Kurama woke him.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Hiei as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"6:30" replied Kurama, brushing his teeth.  
  
"Stupid school again?" Hiei asked as more of a rhetorical question than a real one.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A week had gone by since Hiei had started school, and he was not enjoying it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hiei, there isn't any other color for the school uniforms." Kurama sadly stated, holding up a purple-pink one.  
  
"I am not wearing that."  
  
"But Hiei," Kurama had tried his best to convince the fire demon, but he was too stubborn.  
  
"No."  
  
So Hiei went to school the next day in his usual attire, black cloak, black shoes, black pants, black shirt. Same as always. He carried his katana out of site but easily reachable, as Kurama had said it was illegal to have weapons at school. The first thing that happened when he reached school was a mass of girls surrounded them.  
  
"Shuiichi! (A/N spelling?)  
  
"Shuiichi, can you help me with this?"  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Come eat lunch with me!" and the comments continued girl after girl and for each one Kurama politely declined their invite.  
  
"Do you know these people?" Kurama and Hiei had decided to communicate telepathically at school too so they wouldn't get in trouble during classes.  
  
"This is the usual crowd. There's Sakura, the brown haired one with the green bow, Aiko, the black haired one with the blue eyes, and Adzumi, the blonde haired one with highlights The rest are Kaho, Suzume, Takumi, Hotoshi, Yukino, Naoko, Oki, Shina, Kei..." " Hiei abruptly stopped Kurama before he could go on. If he didn't Kurama may have named an estimated number of 20 girls, all flouncing around.  
  
"I do not wish to know all their names. Why do you even bother with these people?" Hiei asked, staring at the pathetic girls flocking everywhere.  
  
"Shuiichi, who's your friend?" suddenly all eyes turned to Hiei, and he just looked menacingly back.  
  
"That's Hiei."  
  
"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM MY NAME?" Hiei almost said it out loud, unable to contain his anger.  
  
"Hiei, be reasonable. What was I supposed to say?"  
  
Hiei glared at all the girls while they whispered among one another.  
  
"Hi Hiei." The girl named Aiko had gotten into the circle, and was staring right at him.  
  
"Get away from me." Mumbled Hiei as she drew closer.  
  
Aiko immediately joined her fellow girl friends, and they began whispering rapidly.  
  
"The silent type." Shina said.  
  
"So handsome!" stated another.  
  
"He's got red eyes! Contacts?" exclaimed Yukino.  
  
"He's so short!" said Sakura.  
  
"All black!" whispered Adzumi.  
  
"Kurama finds such great friends." Kaho sighed. The fan girls broke apart and began touching Hiei's hair.  
  
"How does it stick up?" Suzume asked, stroking it fondly.  
  
"Eh, girls. You might want to step away from him." Kurama said nervously, eyeing Hiei.  
  
"Do not kill them." Kurama pleaded, hoping Hiei would listen.  
  
"One more second of this and I will kill them all!" stated Hiei, fuming while his eyes twitched unpleasantly while swatting away the hands trying to touch his head. His arm reached for his katana...  
  
Done! What do you think??? I tired putting more humor into this chapter because this is a humor/action/adventure story. So sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update in a few days, a week tops. Hope you all like it. It's going a little faster than I planned so the next few chapters will probably center on the flashback between Kurama and Hiei, since I left out 5 days. I could make the time different in Makai and the Ningenkai but in the episodes it's not like that, so I'm going to keep it as real as possible. Review please! 


	6. Really short chapter cuz of writer block

...and Hiei pulls it out. His katana gleams in the sunlight, and Kurama's face goes pale.  
  
"WOW, how cool a sword!" Kaho hits it out of Hiei's hand and is about to touch it.  
  
"NO!" Kurama quickly snatches it away, sheathes it in Hiei's cloak, and runs off at lighting speed, undetected by the girls.  
  
"Hiei! You really must not do that." Kurama said behind the school building.  
  
"But it would have been so enjoyable." Hiei said with his familiar smirk.  
  
"You could have seriously got in trouble." Kurama said looking sternly at Hiei.  
  
"Like those pathetic ningens could do anything." Kurama sighs and begins leading the way to their first class. Hiei follows quietly behind.  
  
The bell rings and Hiei and Kurama are in there seats.  
  
"Aiko."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Suzume."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm here now shut up." Hiei said.  
  
All eyes turned towards the guy in the black cloak.  
  
"Hiei, don't do that! Say you're sorry and that you don't mean it." Kurama was beginning to see that Hiei succeeding in school would be no simple task.  
  
"Why? He was challenging my authority."  
  
"Hiei, in this school you have no authority!" Kurama stated urgently. "All the more reason to prove it." Hiei answered back as he stared at the teacher.  
  
Ok, I have like writers block so that's all I got. SO SORRY! Review if u want. 


	7. Classes Begin

"Hiei, come here." The teacher pointed at Hiei with his finger.  
  
"You come here." Hiei said, sitting smugly.  
  
"_Hiei, you cannot do that! Go up there_!" Kurama frantically said through a telepathic message and was replied by another.  
  
"_I do not wish to abide to the pathetic ningen_." Hiei stated.  
  
The classroom had gone silent, and everyone was turning his or her heads from the teacher to the "new kid."  
  
"Fine." The teacher strode over to Hiei, and bent down so that his elbows were on his desk and his eyes level with Hiei's red orbs. "Listen to me. At this school, I am in charge, and if you don't like it, leave."  
  
Hiei sat there silently, looking at his desk.  
  
"_I'm surprised_." Kurama said, once again connecting their brains so that they could talk.  
  
"_I'm not listening to that ningen. Why get mad when you can get even_?" Hiei submersed into deep thought on how to get back at this teacher.  
  
"Class, take out a notebook and a pencil." Everyone pulled a notebook and a pencil from their backpacks while the teacher began writing things on the whiteboard. Hiei took out the notebook and pencil Kurama had given him, and stared lazily at the board.  
  
"Write a one page essay on anything you would like. Make it a minimum of 100 words with five paragraphs."  
  
Kurama decided to write on different uses of plants, and Hiei began writing on "Ways to kill quickly and easily."  
  
"Hiei, why aren't you writing?" the teacher seemed to have targeted Hiei, and was watching him stare outside the window in boredom.  
  
"I'm done." Hiei replied.  
  
"That's not possible. We've only been writing for one minute. Let me see." Hiei held the paper out and waited for the teacher to come see it.  
  
"Bring it to me." The teacher said, his voice tinged with slight annoyance.  
  
"No, I'm not the one who wants to read it." Hiei continued holding out the paper, and after another 15 minutes the teacher gave up and came over. He snatched it out of Hiei's hand and began reading it. He handed it back with a huff of irritation, and went back to his desk.  
  
"_Told you, Kurama. Now this ningen is coming to me_." Kurama was rather amused and shocked by this, but it seemed to work so he gave it no more thought. For the rest of the class they were assigned other things, all of which Hiei finished in a few minutes. The bell rung and the class began heading outside.  
  
"Wait a moment." The teacher called to Hiei, and beckoned him over. Hiei's boots clicked on the floor as he strode over to the teacher.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your behavior today will not be tolerated. You must change it or else I will have to give you severe punishments."  
  
"I'm not going to change. Deal with it." Hiei walked out the classroom door, and caught up with Kurama. This seemed to be a bad idea as all the girls once again flocked over. However, it seemed that Hiei had also earned his share of adoring fans.  
  
"Hiei, you're such a baaaad boy!" screamed one girl trying to get closer to Hiei. Hiei simply ignored them as the comments went on and on, but before he could react a group of girls had surrounded him.  
  
"Get him!" their leader said, and they all pounced.  
  
"Ahh! Kurama, help!" He was being buried under all the girls, and could barely stand up.  
  
"Take off your cloak!" screamed Kurama toward the pile of girls.  
  
"What good will that do?" came a muffled shout.  
  
"They'll go get it! Now do it before they entirely consume you!" A few seconds later, a black cloak emerged out of the fan girls.  
  
"Hiei's clothes!" the girls shouted, and immediately dived towards it. Out of the chaos, Hiei managed to scramble out and rejoin Kurama.  
  
"Does that happen to you every day?" he panted.  
  
"Pretty much. In the next class make sure you BEHAVE. Our math teacher is not the least bit tolerant." Kurama sounded like he was lecturing a 5 year old.  
  
"What could those ningens do to me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"They could make you lose this bet. You don't want to lose against Kuwabara, do you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The bell rang just as they sat down in their next classroom. The math teacher, Mrs. Urashima, was very stern and her features were sharp. She wore tight business like clothes and held a stick for pointing at the board.  
  
"Settle down class so we can begin our lesson." Her voice was high and piercing, causing Hiei to cover his ears.  
  
As you can see I'm centering around Kurama and Hiei now for the next few chapters. I hope I didn't bore you! Thanks to all those who review and to LALALA for giving me a great suggestion! I will use it! And for Aiko, you'll be in the next chapter! 


	8. Violence! well not really but we

"You. You're the new student right? Hiei." Mrs. Urashima had singled out Hiei, just like their English teacher Mr. Akashi did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you cover your ears? Do you not want to learn?"  
  
"You're loud." Hiei said, plain and simple.  
  
"Well, since loud noises seem to scare you, you can sit OVER THERE." Mrs. Urashima smiled a fake smile and pointed to a strangely dark spot of the room, with words and doodles everywhere.  
  
"Fits my mood." Hiei gave Mrs. Urashima a death glare and walked over.  
  
"One more comment and you will be sent to the principals office." Then she did something that completely horrified Kurama. As Hiei was walking towards the desk, she whacked him hard on the head. Quick as a flash Hiei grabbed the stick from behind him, and flung her across the room.  
  
"Mrs. Urashima, are you okay?" Kurama quickly rushed over along with some other students. Hiei just stood there smirking at what he had done. He quietly sat back in his seat, and put his feet on the table, seemingly relaxed.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" Mrs. Urashima slowly rocked to her feet and looked around.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei gave a glare to everyone that meant, "if you tell, you die." Some people gulped and they returned to their seats.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm fine now. To continue with our lesson, please turn to Chapter 3 Lesson 2."  
  
"But Mrs. Urashima," a girl in the back raised her hand. She was Aiko, the silent one that had gotten over her Hiei obsession in which she momentarily went crazy and out of character. She didn't have many friends but she didn't like lying, and thought Mrs. Urashima ought to know what happened.  
  
Ok, I'm really sorry. I'm just like brain-dead. Hieiwriter woke me up today with a review but sadly that's all I could muster. For everyone out there, should Aiko tell? Want to give me ideas so I can continue this fic? And Lindsey, am I portraying you correctly? Because I'm really sorry but I couldn't find any way to get you in there! Thanks for reviewing everybody! 


	9. Revenge

Authors Note: I'm doing a recap on the characters because I'm getting a little confused! (and maybe you are too!)  
  
Main Character: Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke  
  
Supporting Characters:  
  
Mr. Akashi-English teacher,  
  
Mrs. Urashima-Math teacher  
  
Aiko-Is actually a character based on one of my reviewers. She REALLY wanted to be in my fic so I said yes. I think it would be interesting to do a AikoXHiei relationship but in order to do this I will have to mold Aiko's personality a bit. To the reviewer who has the personality of Aiko (not naming names) is this okay with you?  
  
Sakura-One of Kurama's many fans. Brown hair green bow.  
  
Adzume-Sakura's friend. Blonde hair with highlights.  
  
Kaho, Takumi, Hotoshi, Yukino, Naoko, Oki, Shina, Kei-All Kurama's fan girls. Probably will not play a big role in my fic. However, they may pop up occasionally.  
  
Suzume-Girl in Hiei's class. If "Aiko (the reviewer)" is not okay with me changing her character, I may pair up SuzumeXHiei.  
  
"Mrs. Urashima, while you were knocked out, those boys were throwing paper air planes." Said Aiko.  
  
"Thank you dear. Boys, detention." She pointed to a group of guys behind Kurama, who were also Kurama's friends. Hoshi was a straight A student like Kurama, but sometimes slacked off. He had black hair, and his bangs fell almost into his brown eyes. Kisho was not as intelligent as Hoshi, but had a pretty smile, and was named a "bishie" among many girls. Last was Yasashiku, a quiet, shy boy that didn't even participate in the airplane throwing.  
  
"If I may interject, Yasashiku had nothing to do with throwing airplanes." Said Kurama softly.  
  
"Fine then. But Hoshi, Kisho, I'll see you in detention this afternoon." She said in a sharp voice.  
  
"Lucky you." Kurama said telepathically.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.  
  
"If Aiko had told you would have been in so much trouble."  
  
"Hmph. It wouldn't matter, like she could do anything to me." Replied Hiei.  
  
"BEEEP" the "bell" went off and everyone began exiting.  
  
"Homework for tonight. Chapter 3 lessons 2 and 3. Show all your work and make it NEAT." Mrs. Urashima hollered out the door at the students that had already left.  
  
"Where to now Kurama?" asked Hiei. This time he kept his hand tightly on his katana, paranoid about the fan girls.  
  
"Now is snack Hiei." Kurama answered.  
  
"Snack? What kind of subject name is snack?"  
  
"No, no. Snack is a time where we eat and rest. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't go off campus."  
  
"Really? And how long is this "snack"." Hiei put on a devilish grin, and waited for Kurama's answer.  
  
"About 15 minutes. Why..." But Hiei had already left. Kurama looked suspiciously down the hall, and then got lost in a crowd of people.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had gotten into Mr. Akashi's room through the window.  
  
"Stupid ningen. I'll show you. But first," Hiei jumped back out the window, and a few minutes later emerged into the staff room. "Yes," He picked up a boom box and carried it to Mr. Akashi's room. He slowly set it down on the windowsill and pressed play. "Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun, dun" Mission Impossible music began softly playing and Hiei climbed stealthily in once again. He took out two daggers from his cloak which he had just retrieved, and tested their sharpness with his finger. A trickle of blood dripped to the floor, and Hiei's smirk widened. He took out his katana and cut off the hilt of both the daggers, and thrust them head up into Mr. Akashi's chair. He gently covered the points with a cloth, took the boom box, and sneaked out.  
  
"Swish" Hiei glanced back over his shoulder at the window, but saw nothing. He frowned slightly, and continued.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Akashi would have had quite a scare." Someone leapt into the window and removed the dagger points. He replaced them with a whoopee cushion, a harmless way to get revenge. With a flick of his red hair, he was gone. (A/N if you don't know who this is, that's kinda sad...")  
  
"Now to take care of this old witch." Hiei stepped gingerly into Mrs. Urashima's room, and glanced around. His katana was still in his hand when he heard a scream. He quickly turned and saw Aiko in a corner gather her books.  
  
"AHHHH!! He's got a—Mmph!" Aiko's mouth was covered by Hiei's hand and she was carried outside.  
  
"Uggh," she grunted as Hiei pushed her against the building wall, pinning her with his hand.  
  
"You tell no one of this." He said in a menacing voice.  
  
"Why not? I'm not scared of you." Hiei was surprised for a second at her courage, and tightened his grip.  
  
"I have my reasons. You tell and you die." He was gone in the blink of an eye, and Aiko slowly slipped down the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kurama came rushing over from out of nowhere, and kneeled down besides Aiko.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. That friend of yours doesn't scare me." She brushed herself off, gathered her books and left.  
  
"That's one brave girl." Kurama whispered as she saw Aiko walk away. He looked at his watch, and slightly panicked.  
  
"I have to find Hiei! Class is about to start!" he said to himself and ran towards Hiei's energy.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama finally found Hiei surrounded once again by girls, but this time they were completely silent.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Hiei held his katana in front of him, and was eyeing each girl suspiciously.  
  
"Umm, that's just a toy! We, We've got to go." Kurama gave a nervous chuckle and dragged Hiei out of the circle.  
  
"Put that away before someone sees you!" Kurama mumbled as he led Hiei to their next class.  
  
"But you don't understand. They attacked me! Hundreds of them! They TOUCHED me! Those filthy hands..." Hiei's voice was beginning to shake and his eyes looked blank.  
  
"What's this? The mighty Hiei, who's not afraid of any Youkai, is now fearful of a bunch of ningens? And female ones at that!" Kurama teased and immediately began running. "It worked. I might be able to make it to class after all." He thought. He quickened as Hiei began gaining on him, a face of pure rage.  
  
"Kurama!" he shouted.  
  
Kurama skidded to a halt in front of their science class, and walked in with the rest of his peers. He rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder, trying to hold Hiei back. Hiei's grabbed Kurama's arm with his hand, attempting to pry it away.  
  
"I was just kidding! I just needed you to get out of that state. You wouldn't move!" Kurama's voice began to sound desperate as Hiei's hand tightened on his arm.  
  
"Hiei," Takumi had snuck from behind, and began playing with his hair. Hiei abruptly let go of Kurama's arm and took a seat. All around him were models of animals, and the room smelled like dead meat. Even on Hiei's desk he discovered some guts, of what animals he couldn't imagine. The teacher, Mrs. Takato, looked just as scary as the posters of the animals on the wall. She had messy frizzy hair and wore a long lab coat. She was a pudgy woman and her fingers were stained green. When she smiled, gaps were visible between her teeth and her eyes were small. However, she seemed nice and very enthusiastic.  
  
"Class, today we do dissections!"  
  
Thanks sooo much for all the reviewers and all the input you gave me! Especially mustard, you gave me so many choices and so many possibilities that I didn't even begin to think of! I hope you liked this chapter and just so you know, the boom box thing was just cuz I needed a laugh (though you probably thought it was stupid --) Heehee let's have a vote! All in favor for  
  
AikoXHiei  
  
Aiko and Hiei friends  
  
Aiko likes Hiei, Hiei hates Aiko  
  
Hiei likes Aiko, Aiko hates Hiei (I don't really like this one but...)  
  
Have some other character pair with Aiko if "aiko" (the reviewer) doesn't want me to use her personality.  
  
Please give me suggestions, tips, and you can email me ! I appreciate you ppl reading my work! 


	10. Dissections

"_What is a dissection_?" Hiei asked telepathically.  
  
"_It's where you cut up an animal and learn about it by studying the insides_." Replied Kurama.  
  
"_What a waste of food_."  
  
"Class! Today's dissection is the frog! Won't it be so fun?" Mrs. Takato looked eccentric, and her eyes were almost bulging. Some people made a sound of disgust, while others were talking rapidly.  
  
"Now take your instructions so we may begin!" Everyone picked up their little booklet and looked at the diagrams.  
  
"Now, who would like to hand out the frogs?" asked Mrs. Takato.  
  
"I will!" screamed Hoshi.  
  
"Thank you dear. You'll find them in the bin over there. Our school was generous enough to let us have these massive bullfrogs!" Mrs. Takato clapped her hands together and began handing out dissection kits while Hoshi handed out frogs.  
  
"Here you go man. A nice big fat one!" Hoshi plunked a frog on Kurama's table, and Kurama gave a sort of grimace.  
  
"Thanks so much Hoshi." Kurama put on some gloves and turned the frog belly up. Hiei opened his dissection kit and looked at the instruments weirdly. They were all so tiny and strange. A frog was placed on his table and he set it down, turning it over like the paper said.  
  
"OK everyone! Now that we have our frogs, follow the directions and begin dissecting! Make sure you answer every question with complete sentences and have fun! You may get in groups if you wish, to help each other out!" It was as if someone had turned on the volume of a silent TV set because everyone began running around and talking, with the girls screeching at the slimy reptiles and the boys looking almost as eccentric as Mrs. Takato did.  
  
"Hey Kurama, want to be in my group?" asked Koshi.  
  
"Well..." said Kurama.  
  
"Great! Okay, lets start here first." Koshi seemed to take that as a yes, and plummeted on. Kurama sneaked a glance at Hiei, but it seemed like he didn't really care if he had a partner or not. He was just looking curiously at the instruments.  
  
"_Step one. Cut the epidermis of the frog so that you can see the insides. Use the scissors_." Hiei thought. "_Scissors? What are scissors_?" he stared at the instruments, and picked up a wooden craftstick. "Let's try this one." He mumbled.  
  
"_Snap_!" the crafstick bounced off the frog and hit Aiko's head. Hiei had jabbed it straight into the frog, and had broken it in half.  
  
"Oww!" Aiko looked around and saw Hiei holding half of the crafstick. "You again!" she exclaimed. She saw him looking from the crafstick to the frog, and decided he must be clueless. She slowly walked over and took the crafstick from his hand.  
  
"Use the scissors. It's easier. Are you from another country or something?" She thrust the scissors into his hand, but let her hand brush slowly on his before walking away. This attracted many stares from the class and caused Hiei to redden, both from physical contact and for his lack of knowledge on human instruments. He buried his head in his instructions and began cutting. Slowly everyone began going back to his or her work, all but Kurama. He continued looking from Hiei to Aiko and pondered a while before cutting up his frog. The rest of class went pretty smoothly, except for Kisho almost cutting his finger off and...  
  
Hiei was on step number 20: pin down the intestines and measure. He took a metal object and stabbed it into the pinkish form. A crack was heard as the whole scapel went headfirst through the desk with Hiei's hand still holding it. Mrs. Takato looked up, and saw what had been done.  
  
"Oh, those were brand new desks!" wailed Mrs. Takato.  
  
"I was pinning down the intestines." Replied Hiei.  
  
"Well, you better get your scapel and your pins straight next time, or else I may have a dozen holes in that desk before I'm done with you!" This caused a series of laughter in the class, and Hiei's face turned as red as his eyes, if that was possible.  
  
"He looks so cute when he blushes!" squeaked Kaho in the corner of the room. This caused more laughter.  
  
"Shut up idiotic ningens." He eyed each person slowly and carefully.  
  
In the background Kurama was making movements with his hands furiously, like charades. He acted out keeping the katana sheathed, losing the bet with Kuwabara, getting suspended, everything he could. It would have been quite funny to see the calm Kurama lose his grip under any other circumstance.  
  
"Do not insult others!" boomed Mrs. Takato in a voice very unlike herself. "Lunch detention with me today! Now continue dissecting!" No one dared look at Hiei or Mrs. Takato while they finished answering questions about the frog.

I did a frog dissection becuz we did one in school so I knew about it! (I know they probably don't do frog dissections in high school but humor me!) Sorry for being to unreal with the teachers Magus Black! -- sniff Hiei got in trouble I feel so evil! NOOOO I would have made him take out his katana but that would have gotten him expelled and I want him in this story! Anyways, the other day I opened my inbox and I had 15 messages, almost all reviews and I practically cried. So overjoyed! Thanks so much! And for your input too and as you can see AikoXHiei will be put into action soon! Sorry I'm spending so much time on this part! It's like Yusuke and Kuwabara are gone! But I assure you they are not! At this point in the story they would be running...


	11. Physical Education

"That didn't go too well." Said Kurama as he and Hiei began walking towards the gym.

"What is this 'lunch detention'," asked Hiei as they made their way across campus.

"It means you have to sit in a room and eat lunch in there completely separated from the outside world." Explained Kurama.

"Is lunch detention considered bad? I would much rather sit alone than

have those creepy ningen fan girls bombard me with comments and touch me with their oily hands." Hiei shuddered at this and continued walking.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're going to need this." Kurama pulled out a PE uniform from his backpack. It had navy blue shorts and a white T-shirt with the school name printed in front.

"Give me a reason why I must wear that weird looking form of clothing."

"So that you blend in with everyone else and won't have attention called upon you." Kurama said. Hiei gave a sigh and took the clothes.

"Kurama, this white T-shirt is so white. It is ugly."

"Hiei, the T-shirt is supposed to be white. Unless you want my orange mile T-shirt, I suggest you wear that."

"Hn."

In the locker room...

"Take this locker." Said Kurama. "Your combination is 2, 15, and 34. You turn it like this." Kurama showed Hiei how to open and close the lock but Hiei's attention was elsewhere. He was still examining the white T-shirt, and decided that he would color it blue using some of the dye from Kurama's mother. He was still scheming when Kurama handed him the lock.

"There you go." said Kurama. Then he walked off to find his locker. Hiei turned to the bright blue metal locker in front of him, labeled number 523. He opened it and looked inside. It was completely empty.

"Kurama, what am I supposed to do with this piece of junk?" asked Hiei telepathically as he stuck his head inside the locker.

"You weren't listening, were you?" asked Kurama.

"No." said Hiei.

"Put your clothes in there. The lock is so that no one steals your stuff."

"Oh." Hiei quickly pulled his head out, and after changing, he stuffed his clothes inside, and picked up the lock. His red eyes searched around until it settled on a black haired guy clicking the lock together. Hiei did the same and walked into the gym. He looked rather funny as both articles of clothing looked big on him.

"Today we run the mile!" a series of groans were heard as everyone headed out of the gym into the hot sun. The track looked sandy and worn out.

"Now run around the track four times and you will be done. On my whistle. Ready, get set, GO!" Sand was kicked up into the air as everyone ran, but Hiei was far quicker than everyone else. In two seconds he was done, and stood there wondering what to do. A particularly stupid and slow boy had just began running and asked the teacher,

"Why isn't he moving?"

"What do you mean, why am I not moving. I'm done." Hiei stared fiercely at the boy, and he quickly ran off.

"Hey, get going kid. We don't have all day." said Mr. Uesugi, the PE teacher.

"I already ran." said Hiei. "Are these humans that stupid?" thought Hiei.

As Kurama finished his first lap, he saw Hiei standing there and mentally slapped his forehead.

"He really wasn't listening," Kurama thought. "Hiei, run slow enough so that human eyes can see you." a voice in Hiei's head said, and he instantly recognized it to be Kurama's.

"Fine." Hiei ran as slow as he could, but to everyone else he was a blur on the track.

"Holy..." Mr. Uesugi dropped his clipboard and stared at Hiei who once again stood in front of him, not showing the least bit of exhaustion.

"Will you join the track team?" asked Mr. Uesugi ecstatically.

"No, nothing you could find would be a challenge." replied Hiei.

"But, WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS?" Mr. Uesugi stared at the sky and passed out.

"Guess class is over!" screamed one boy. "Thanks little man!" Kurama had to restrain HIei, holding both his arms so that he couldn't move. Hiei looked much like a struggling hamster in a fumbling child's hand.

"LET ME GO KURAMA! HE WILL PAY!" screamed Hiei, still kicking frantically.

"Hiei," Kurama continued to restrain him, his voice sounding tight "Hiei, expulsion is not what you want!"

"BUT THAT HUMAN CALLED ME LITTLE!" Hiei yelled, fists clenched. Kurama sighed and let go of one of Hiei's arms.

"Sorry about this Hiei." he said.

"What are you" A bonk on the head was issued from Kurama, and Hiei fell limp and unconscious. Kurama lifted up his head and saw everyone looking at him. He looked back down at Hiei, and put on an innocent face.

"Oh, my. What could have happened here? I seem to have gotten a sudden case of amnesia." Kurama slowly edged away dragging Hiei, and slipped into the locker room.

"Think he's gone crazy?" asked one boy as Kurama disappeared into the room.

"Don't know." replied another "He was always so on top of things. Maybe it's the stress."

Hiei slowly cracked open an eye and found himself lying near his locker with a plant under his nose. He jumped up abruptly and stood in a fighting stance, looking for the enemy.

"Relax. You only passed out for a few minutes. You've sure got a strong head." Kurama said and put the plant in the trash. Hiei just stood there for a while, but couldn't seem to remember what happened, up until the PE teacher collapsed.

"Kurama, what did that plant do to me?" inquired Hiei.

"Oh, nothing. Just revived you." said Kurama "and took some of your short term memory" he added under his breath. Hiei stared at the lock, but had no idea how to open it.

"Oh, well." he said. Energy began gathering around him, and he shot a bit of fire on the metal.

"Oh My GOD! Fire just shot out of that guy's" a muffled sound was heard, and the guy vanished. Several heads turned but no one saw anything, so they continued changing. Kurama had led Keitaro into a corner, and began wiping out his memory.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he said. Meanwhile Hiei was burning off his lock, and accidentally set a bit of his locker on fire.

"How interesting. The flames have turned green." he said.

A/N: I'm done!!! Sorry for not updating so long. What should happen with the flame burning the locker? And I'm sorry, this chapter was a little unreal but I wanted a laugh! One of my reviewers asked why people dont' treat Hiei like Yusuke, and that's probably becuz no one knows Hiei yet and Hiei hangs out with Kurama so they all think he's a good guy. Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you liked it!


	12. Lunch Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This also applies to all my other chapters in which I forgot to put this. So sorry!  
  
"Fire! AHHHH!" There was pandemonium in the locker room as everyone pushed to get out and away from the green flames, which had caught a shirt on fire and was rapidly spreading. Hiei followed suit and began exiting through the room along with the other guys, some with shirts on and some without. Other's just looked disheveled and confused by the color of the fire. The fire alarm went off resulting in the sprinklers turning on, causing more havoc than before. Kurama quickly grabbed all the stuff from his locker and hurried out.  
  
"Hiei! You burned down the locker room!" Kurama said in a fretful tone.  
  
"It smelled bad anyways. Now they can rebuild it, use some of their brain for a good cause." Kurama sighed and led Hiei to the lunch tables.  
  
"I have lunch detention."  
  
"You remembered?" Kurama asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I will remember any chance to get away from these filthy ningens." Replied Hiei.  
  
"You know Hiei, I am a 'filthy ningen' too." Said Kurama.  
  
"And I liked you much better as a Youkai. Now all I have to do is go back to the science room and sit, right?"  
  
"What about your lunch?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Not hungry." Hiei picked up his black backpack and headed towards the classroom. Kurama began walking towards his usual table made up of his friends and a few of his fan girls that tagged along.  
  
"Hey dude! Come sit here!" yelled Kisho from a few tables down.  
  
"Kisho, why do you scream the same thing every day? I always sit at this table." Kurama sat and took out a plastic container. He started talking with his friends while he ate with his chopsticks.  
  
"Hey, who's the guy that's been following you all day?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"You mean Hiei? He's a friend that I've known for a long time." Answered Kurama.  
  
"How long?" Yukino asked. Her hair was let loose and flowed around gracefully. She had green eyes that sometimes showed a bit of blue, which were so deep you could easily lose yourself in them.  
  
"Hmm. I've known Hiei for a few hundred years."  
  
"Nice joke." Said Yasashiku and he laughed softly with everyone else.  
  
"It's nice to see you lighten up." Said Sakura. "I heard that some strange things have happened with you today. You feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I had to help Hiei get settled in so I slept late last night." Kurama quickly lied.  
  
"How old is Hiei? He's so, well, short." Kana declared. Kana was another one of Kurama's friends, but he wasn't in any of his classes. Kana had bleached his hair that was naturally brown, and his eyes were a dark blue, an almost unnatural blend of black and blue.  
  
"Hiei is 16. He inherited the short gene from his mother." Kurama lied once again through his teeth.  
  
"He's so cute! Don't you think so Kurama?" Sakura asked. Kisho snorted in the background and ducked under the table.  
  
"Oh shut up Kisho. You're just jealous." Taunted Hoshi, who also disappeared underneath the table.  
  
"Sakura, I am in no position to answer that question." Kurama said trying to keep a straight face as Hoshi and Kisho snickered audibly. By this time Hiei had already reached Mrs. Takato's room.  
  
"Hello dear, here for lunch detention?" asked Mrs. Takato in her sweetest of voices.  
  
"What do you think?" Hiei retorted giving her a glare.  
  
"My, what a sarcastic young man you are! I have a special job for you. You get to scrub out the frog guts on the dissecting trays!" Mrs. Takato beamed with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Oh, goody. I'll have the best time of my life."  
  
"We'll see about that." Mrs. Takato said as she stacked the trays by the sink. They were blue and had all sorts of holes in them from pins and scissors. Some had strings of green goop and some had brown mush stuck to the corners.  
  
"Here you go." Mrs. Takato handed Hiei a bottle of dishwashing soap and a sponge. "Oh, and no gloves. The scent should wash out in a few days." Mrs. Takato grinned her toothy grin and retreated to her desk. Aside from washing clothes, Hiei had never cleaned out anything in his life. He turned the bottle of green liquid around only to find that it didn't have any instructions. "How pathetic." Hiei mumbled. He then examined the blue squishy sponge. He supposed that this was used to suck up something, as it had holes in it.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said telepathically.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama answered back.  
  
"What do I do with a bottle of dishwashing liquid and a sponge?"  
  
"You clean things." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well of course you clean things. But HOW?" Hiei sounded annoyed even telepathically.  
  
"Put the soap on the sponge, the sponge on whatever you are cleaning, and move it around so that it's evenly coated. Then rinse."  
  
"Simple." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!!!" Sakura yelled right in Kurama's face while waving her hands about.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama.  
  
"You were like dazed for five minutes man. You okay?" asked Kana.  
  
"Great. Now how am I going to explain this?" thought Kurama.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was washing trays with great efficiency. However, for Hiei it was not nearly efficient enough so he took the dishwashing soap and dripped it on each tray, stacked the trays, and then began washing them. This would save him the time of individually soaping each tray, but after he finished rinsing off the first tray he found that his fingers were sticky. He checked the bottom of the tray and almost flung it at the wall. It had soap all over it. Hiei had forgotten one crucial detail and now had double the work. He groaned and began soaping and sponging, washing and rinsing...  
  
"So, how was lunch detention?" asked Kurama while Hiei walked out of Mrs. Takato's room.  
  
"You want to know the truth or what I wish I could say?" asked Hiei.  
  
"The truth." Kurama raised an eyebrow and noticed that part of Hiei's clothes were still wet.  
  
"Miserable."  
  
"How so?" Kurama asked, happily taunting Hiei as his way of getting back at him for the "filthy ningen" statement.  
  
"Must you really put me through this torture?"  
  
"Yep!" Kurama seemed insanely joyful and was all ears.  
  
"I got soap on both sides of the tray after trying to speed the process of washing up, the faucet broke spraying me with tap water, the sponge slipped and soap got in my eye, and the water that flew out of the broken faucet made the floor slippery and I fell. Happy?"  
  
"Wow." Kurama tried to act sympathetic but couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
"Ouch!" Hiei had tripped Kurama and was walking ahead as if nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, it's on Hiei. It's on." Murmured Kurama.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Yes, I put Hiei quite through some torture but I do hope you found it humorous! This was to get away from everything and give me a chance to have some fun! I've already thought up the next chapter and it's going to be goooood :) 


	13. School's out

"Attention all students. Please evacuate the building. As of now, school is over for the day." roared an announcement on the PA system.

"Probably because of the fire." Kurama said.

"Great, no more torture." replied Hiei.

"We still have homework though and—" but Kurama was swept away by the crowd of students before he could finish. Hiei also was dragged towards the school exit by a mob of people, and was being bounced up and down. One guy, who seemed very frantic to leave, was charging through and hit Hiei square in the chest.

"Ummph" Hiei groaned as he fell onto the floor. The wild charger had already vanished among the crowd, and Hiei had to struggle to not get stepped on by the countless number of feet. He scrambled up from the floor and dusted himself off but felt an unfamiliar sense of lightness. He checked to see if his backpack with his mound of books was still in place, and it was, though one strap was falling onto his arm. He re-adjusted it and began walking while looking at the ground, seeing if he had dropped something.

"Hiei!" yelled a high-pitched voice from his right. Hiei turned around and saw Sakura followed by Aiko.

"What?" Hiei yelled back, but was once again swept into the mass of students before he could find out what they wanted.

"We'll meet you at the front of the school!" a far away voice called. Hiei stood with Kurama at the school gates, waiting for Sakura and Aiko.

"What do you think they want?" asked Kurama out of boredom.

"No idea." A few minutes later a puffing Sakura and a disheveled Aiko appeared before Hiei and Kurama.

"I think you dropped this." Aiko softly said as she handed Hiei his katana. Hiei had only one hand on the katana when a shout startled him causing him to turn around. The hilt of the katana was still in Aiko's hand, but the sheath had been removed by Hiei's sudden turning motion. Aiko, thinking that Hiei already gripped the katana, let it go allowing it to clatter slowly onto the ground. She screamed and fell to the floor, and the blade of Hiei's katana glowed a crimson red.

"What happened?" screeched Adzume, who was the one who had shouted at Hiei.

"Ahh..." Sakura took one look at the blood on Hiei's katana, and fainted right next to Aiko. Hiei picked up the katana and sheathed the blade, putting it securely in his cloak. Meanwhile, Kurama and Adzume were staring at Aiko who was clutching a little above her ankle and trying to suppress the blood. However, after a few moments her fingers were stained red, and the blood slowly dripped down onto the floor.

"We have to go to the nurse's office!" screamed Adzume, still panicking. Her face was white and her hands were clutched in tight fists.

"We can't." said Kurama. "The fire in the school is too dangerous. It's already spreading."

"How do you know?" asked Adzume.

"He can sense it," said Hiei.

"He can what?"

"Let's get Aiko to my house, it's the closest." Kurama said to change the subject.

"What about Sakura?" asked Adzume. "She's too heavy for me to carry her."

"I'll carry Sakura, Hiei, you're going to have to carry Aiko."

"Use a plant of yours and haul both of them back to your house. I'm not going to carry her." Hiei replied.

"_You know I can't do that_!" Kurama said telepathically.

"_Then carry one girl to your house, then come back for another_." Hiei said.

"_Blood is already pouring from Aiko's leg, I can't do that either_!" Kurama frantically said.

"_I'm not doing it_." Hiei gruffly replied.

"_I'll_" Kurama knew he would regret this in the future but he had no choice "_Hiei I'll do your homework. Do not tell Yusuke or Kuwabara_."

"_Now you're speaking my language_." Hiei said with a grin.

"Hn." Hiei turned to Aiko who was on the floor, still clutching her leg with tears almost coming out of her eyes. For some reason she was fighting them back, but her breathing was ragged. Kurama already had Sakura on his back and was starting towards his house. Hiei roughly hauled Aiko on his back and followed Kurama. Every once in a while Aiko's bangs would flutter onto Hiei's face, and he had to use quite a lot of willpower to not hack them off with his katana. Finally they arrived at Kurama's house, and Kurama rang the doorbell. Kurama's mother answered the door, and her eyes rested on each person in turn. An unconscious Sakura on Kurama's back, a bleeding Aiko on Hiei's back, and a frantic Adzume tailing the group.

"Shuuichi, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'll explain later mother. I've got to get everyone upstairs!" Kurama ran to his room before his mother could say anything else, and Hiei with Aiko and Adzume slowly followed.

A/N: Yes, I think that was a little unexpected but I did it for two reasons. Number one being I had no idea what to do for history or Industrial Technology, and another so that Hiei and Aiko would get closer For everyone who reviews, please sign in if possible because when I get the time I go and read my reviewer's stories! And I am planning a 100 review party which will take place when I get 100 reviews so if you want to be in it, please attach a review with a physical description, a personality description, and a Japanese name. This will be incorporated into my story to thank you all!


	14. Hot tempers and Cool afternoons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Italisized words are telepathic messages.

Kurama set Sakura gently on his bed, but Hiei practically flung Aiko off of his shoulders. Aiko turned around and gave Hiei a glare that only startled him a bit but sent a cold shiver down Adzume's spine.

"Ok, I will go find some bandages. Hiei, you stay here." Kurama said and before anyone could object he left the room. Hiei took off his cloak and examined the blood on it.

"Now look what you did." He said staring at Aiko.

"That's not my fault! Why do you carry that weapon around anyways?" Aiko hotly retorted.

"To protect myself from the likes of you." Replied Hiei. Aiko tired getting off the bed but the cut made her wince in pain.

"Weakling." Scoffed Hiei.

"Well if I'm such a weakling, then why do you need a sword to protect you? That attitude of yours is enough to drive anyone away." This silenced Hiei and he just stared out to window. Meanwhile Adzume was cautiously staring at Hiei, and climbed onto the bed next to Aiko.

"He scares me." She whispered.

"I heard that." Said Hiei without even turning around. Adzume gulped and hid her head under Kurama's red bedsheets. After a few minutes Adzume carefully lifted her head from under the sheets.

"Boo." Hiei had come up behind Adzume and given her such a fright that she yelped and hid once again under the covers. Hiei sneered and continued staring out the window.

"You think you're so great, that you rule everyone. You're such a bully." Spat Aiko.

"I'm the one who carried you here so you better be grateful."

"Who said I wasn't?" asked Aiko.

"Hn." Hiei picked up his katana and unsheathed it, causing Adzume to give a muffled shriek from under the covers.

"I'm not going to kill you. It would be wasting my time." This made Adzume come back out of the stuffy comforter, and watch Hiei as he examined his katana. He ran it swiftly over his finger, and blood began dripping out.

"Oh my God! He just cut himself!" Sakura had come awake but when she saw the blood she once again fainted. While Adzume was trying to shake Sakura awake again, Hiei turned to Aiko.

"You're a lucky girl. If it had been sharper, the whole bottom half of your leg would be cut off." Hiei took his already stained cloak and wiped his katana dry before sheathing it once again.

"And would you have cared if my leg got cut off?" asked Aiko out of curiosity.

"As the returnee of my beloved katana I might have, or I might not have. But rest assured, Shuuichi would have been very worried." Hiei carelessly replied.

"I don't care what Shuuchi thinks. I'm not one of his raving fan girls." Said Aiko.

"So who's the object of your affection now?"

"I don't know." Aiko murmured and blushed a soft pink. Hiei left it at that and patiently waited for Kurama in his corner of the room. A few minutes later Kurama emerged with white bandages, which he wrapped around Aiko's leg.

"Looks like no permanent damage has been done. It should heal quickly. For now I suggest getting crutches." Kurama said politely.

"Shuuichi!" Adzume wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and rested her chin on his head.

"Umm, Adzume, can you get off me?" An uncomfortable Kurama said.

"Oh sorry." Adzume said blushing deep red as she withdrew. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Aiko. And you too." Adzume added turning her head to Hiei.

"What? No hug for me?" Hiei replied sarcastically. Adzume slowly slinked over but Hiei held up a hand.

"I was kidding. Go hug the fox."

"Shuuichi, why does Hiei call you 'a fox'?" Sakura asked propping her head on her hands. She seemed to have awakened once again.

"Umm" Kurama stuttered and shot a glance at Hiei. "It's an old nickname, given to me back when I was little. I used to," Kurama pondered but Hiei cut in first.

"He used to rob little kids of their candy and take it for himself." Without thinking Kurama smacked Hiei's head causing him to topple over. Kurama gave a nervous chuckle and began explaining himself. "It's our little joke. Right Hiei?"

"_Play along or else you're going to have to do that homework by yourself._" Warned Kurama.

"Yes, an old joke between old acquaintances." Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"_Now we're even from when you tripped me._" Added Kurama.

"_Oh, we're not even yet."_ Hiei said.

"_OWWW!" _Kurama said in his head but was heard by Hiei anyways since their minds were still connected. Hiei had kicked Kurama in the shins, which he thought equaled Kurama knocking him over.

"What's the matter Shuuichi?" asked Adzume, seeing that Kurama was fidgeting and grimacing.

"Nothing. I just stepped on something." Kurama replied.

"It's already 3 o clock! We should be heading back soon." Stated Sakura who was the only one with a watch.

"Oh, right. Here Aiko, we'll help you get home." Aiko slowly stood up but when she leaned on Adzume, Adzume just collapsed onto the ground, dragging Aiko with her.

"I don't think this is going to work." Said Kurama, stating the obvious.

"I don't think I'll be of any help either." Sakura said sadly.

"Hiei, get Aiko home." Demanded Kurama.

"No, you get her home. I already got her here." Hiei replied shortly.

"I've got homework to do for more reasons than one." Kurama hinted.

"Hn." Aiko leaned on Hiei and managed to limp down the stairs.

"This is so slow." Hiei heaved Aiko onto his back again and began walking.

"Hey! Who said you could carry me?" yelled Aiko.

"Would you rather me drop you? Because that's perfectly fine with me." Hiei yelled back.

"I think we'd better go." Said Adzume.

"Yah. Bye Aiko! Hiei, take care of her or else I'll tell Kurama!" With that the two girls ran off in separate directions.

"Snitch." Scoffed Hiei.

"They are a pain sometimes." Aiko said without knowing it.

"We agree on something. How surprising." The rest of the walk was silent as Hiei effortlessly carried Aiko back to her house by following her directions. He got used to her bangs flittering in front of his eyes and began to enjoy its silky smooth texture as it went across his cheek. After setting her down by her door he left, and when Aiko turned around (reluctantly) to thank him, he was already gone. Hiei gave a quick farewell to Kurama and said he'd go find a place to rest. He found a nice tree and began to fall asleep even though it was just late afternoon.

Kurama commenced doing his homework and got out Hiei's tests that he'd used to test his knowledge. He studied Hiei's handwriting and finished Hiei's homework easily by copying his own.

"I never thought that the day I would be copying someone's homework would be the day that I copied my own." He chuckled at this irony and laid his books in a neat pile on his desk. From under his bed he took out a little notebook and thought back to when Kuwabara and Yusuke were getting ready to go to Makai, to take on the crazy bet that Hiei and Kuwabara had set. The evening when Yusuke and Kuwabara were set to leave, Keiko had appeared at his door and given him this black notebook, saying that she already gave Yusuke one and Kurama should record his thoughts about having Hiei in his classes, and write what Hiei had done that day, just so that the bet would be professional.

Day 1: Hiei made two teachers pass out, got lunch detention, now has a group of fan girls, and almost burned down the school building today. I say that's quite an accomplishment. At least he didn't kill anyone, except for that one boy he wanted to but now does not remember because of reasons that I do not have the authority to reveal. (A/N: in case you forgot, Kurama wiped out Hiei's memory XD) Hiei's katana accidentally cut a schoolmate of mine, but she's okay. I had Hiei take her home and since I can still sense her, she must still be alive. Hiei has retired after a long day of school, (which was shortened because of the fire) but he has yet many to come. My job seems to be getting harder and harder, and I hope Yusuke isn't enduring the same thing.

Kurama closed the journal with a satisfying snap and went downstairs for some food. In another world...

Yusuke was scribbling in his journal while running, hoping to save time.

Day 1: Kuwabara was an idiot and now we're going to follow my directions and run for the next five days. I wonder if he can keep up. I just kicked sand in his face and it was so funny. Gotta keep running. Yusuke out!

"Urameshi, what you got there?" wheezed Kuwabara.

"A journal that says you're an idiot."

"Why you—!"

A/N: That was pretty long but I needed that setting to make my 100 reviewers party which will have Hiei and Kurama in it or else will kick this story off for having an author's note as a chapter. I'm sorry for the confusion, but being in the 100 reviewers party is just a way to thank my regular reviewers and I am truly sorry that I cannot put all of you permanently in my story. I would like to thank you all for reading and I'll add some humor in the 100 Reviewer's Party because in an Author's world, anything can happen. Hope it's thanks enough! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	15. 100 Reviews thank you Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other reviewer/anime noted in this fic.

Author's Note: The following is the (as promised) 100 Reviews Party! I am sorry in advance if I get your personality and/or actions incorrect! It is such a misfortune that I do not know each and every one of you personally! I thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy this wacky segment of a humor fic!

Hiei continued to slumber in his tree and fell asleep, slowly slipping into a dream, or was it a nightmare.....

Hiei found himself perched on Kurama's windowsill once again, but Kurama's room was transformed. It was at least five times as big, and had people all over. Loud music was playing but a DJ was conspicuously absent, and there was a food and punch table. The floor was a sleek black, and there were flashing lights. Streamers and Balloons hung from the ceiling, completing the party effect. It even had the sulkers by the punch bowl and the hot shots with all the girls hanging around them. In the faces Hiei recognized a few as Kurama's fan girls and a few of his teachers.

"What is this?" Hiei thought and eyed the room, corner to corner. He spotted a red head in the crowd, and advanced towards it.

"Kurama, what is this?" Hiei was caught off guard as the figure that turned around was not Kurama at all. She had red hair with bits of blonde, and dark blue eyes. She looked very tough with her black T shirt, baggy pants, boots, and fishnet gloves. However, despite her look she seemed very shy when Hiei demanded to know who she was. She stared at the floor and blushed,

"Hi, umm I'm Chirika, call me Tai though. Or both if you want, it doesn't matter." She stuttered.

"Are you one of Kurama's friends?" inquired Hiei.

"Uhh umm, I need to go find my friend. I'll, I'll catch you later." Then the mysterious Tai disappeared among everyone else, so Hiei decided to try a guy. He stood right in front of him to make sure he wouldn't slip away like Tai, and stared up fiercely.

"How did you get here?" he asked in an assertive manner. The guy had short curly hair and green eyes behind his glasses, with freckles dotting his face.

"Names Wakuba, shorty. Why don't you go find your mommy before you get lost with the big kids?" Wakuba snickered and Hiei's eyes grew cold.

"What did you call me?" he asked menacingly.

"I called you short. Why, are you offended?" Wakuba mocked.

"HAAH!" before Wakuba could make a move, Hiei's fist came charging at his face.

"What are you doing man?" another guy had intersected Hiei's hand, and was struggling to hold it. Wakuba had sauntered off, probably to make fun of the sulkers at the punch table. Hiei looked up once again, and saw a tough guy who seemed close to Yusuke, a fun loving punk.

"Get out of the way." Snarled Hiei, throwing away Goui's hand.

"You wanna fight?" he snarled back, standing in a fighting stance.

"BAM!" Hiei leg connected with Goui's fist, and a crack was heard.

"ARUGGGH!" Goui looked up while holding his wrist, but Hiei was gone.

"I need to get out of here! I'm in a room full of morons!" He charged blindly through people, seeing face after face until someone grabbed him.

"Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?" a cheery Sakura had also come to the party in a comfy sweatshirt and black flare jeans. She looked very different when wearing something else besides her school uniform, and he had to see her face before recognizing her. Hiei took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Where is Kurama?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Over there!" Aiko pointed towards the food. "I'll take you there! Come on Adzume!" Adzume, who had been lurking behind Sakura came out and took one of Hiei's hands. Sakura took another and before Hiei knew what was happening he was being dragged across the floor.

"Ummmph!" He reached for his katana but found it was gone. He mentally panicked but Sakura and Adzume had let him go before he could swat them away.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama calmly exclaimed as he drank some punch.

"KURAMA! Where am I?" yelled Hiei.

"No need to yell. You are at the 100 Reviews Party!" Kurama filled himself some more punch and continued to drink.

"What the heck is that? I'm going to find a way out of here." Hiei went back to his window but found it locked. He pushed on the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop banging on that." Said a girl halfheartedly. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and covered half of her face. Her eyes were ice blue and for once Hiei didn't half to look up to her because she was short like him.

"Are you another ningen asking for trouble?" Hiei said, getting straight to the point.

"I'm Tala Izumah. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the one causing all the trouble." She gave a sarcastic grin and continued leaning on the wall.

"How do I get out of here?"

"You can't. You're here forever." Tala chuckled evily and sat in a chair.

"WHEEE!" another girl came crashing in and bumped into Hiei. Hiei closed his eyes and turned around, afraid of what would happen.

"Hello! I'm Mai. How are you doing today? Want some punch? I can help you with your outfit! Black is soo out." Mai grinned happily and waited expectantly.

"HELLO ONE AND ALL! I know you've been expecting me so here I am! Daigo at your service! Now please, autographs are gladly given."

"Oh Daigo!" Daigo's fan girls grouped around him and asked for autographs while giving him pens. Daigo flipped his blonde hair and gave a white smile.

"One by one. Please! There is enough of me for all. Especially you babe." Daigo approached a girl with short purple hair and red eyes. She stared menacingly at Daigo, and picked up what looked like a shadow.

"Stay away pal. My name's Kaida, and if you don't go away that's the last thing you'll ever remember." Hiei watched in interest at this girl, the only one in the group who he sensed had some Reiki.

"Come on. Don't you love me?" Daigo flipped his hair again and drew nearer.

"HYAH!" Kaida raised her shadow and smacked Daigo in the head. He fell to the floor and all his fans crowded around him.

"Are you okay?" one girl squeaked.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in my full glory later." He spoke dramatically before going unconscious. Hiei decided to go get some food.

"Might as well do something." He thought as he grabbed a soda. "Hmm." He examined the little pop tab, and played with it with his finger.

"Here, let me help." A very tall high school guy took Hiei's soda in his hand and clicked it open with a pop. He had black hair and deep brown eyes which showed kindness and understanding. Hiei sensed a strange energy from him, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"My name is Kyou Wakamiya(I do not own Kyou Wakamiya this was my friends wish ï 


	16. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Kurama, what is a 'dream'?" asked Hiei while they walked to school.

"A dream is something that goes on in your mind when you sleep. Dreams are a big mystery to most people. I believe that they are what you are really feeling, things that are stored up deep under the surface."

"Then your theory is wrong. I had a dream of a mad party filled with mad ningens. And you were in there doing random things and having the time of your life, while I could not get out of your house." Hiei said.

"I will take this into a psychological point of view. Perhaps your inner child is a wild party animal, but you feel trapped inside." stated Kurama.

"I have never and will never be a 'party animal'. Just tell me how to stop these dreams. I do not wish for you to analyze the things that happen when I am asleep."

"There really isn't a way to keep dreams away, or the nightmare that you are referring to. The only way is to not sleep, but that is impossible." Kurama remarked lazily. However, not sleeping was exactly what Hiei planned on doing that night, to keep away the scary parties.

After a hectic day of school...

Kurama sat on his bed writing in his journal while Hiei did his homework in the "corner."

Kurama's Journal

Day 2: Today started out normal, except that Hiei seemed to have gotten this strange dream and got annoyed at me for analyzing it. At school he forgot about the rotating schedule

Flashback

"Hiei, where are you?

"Outside Japanese class. You're going to be late Kurama if you don't hurry." Hiei had said telepathically.

"What are you talking about? Remember when i explained rotating schedules? You better get here or you'll get lunch detention, and detention with Mrs. Urashima is bad."

"Shoot." Hiei had ran back down the corridors and left a trail of people he had clashed into.

End of Flashback

Hiei made it to math just in time. During the period he scratched his name on the wall in his own "dark corner" that Mrs. Urashima had asigned him and had a great time writing his name on the board at mysterious times and being unnoticed because of his speed. Despite my complaints he pulled it off...until five minutes before the bell rang when his cloak got snagged in Mrs. Urashima's drawer. What an uproar Mrs. Urashima made at hitting his head. I had to come over and (forcefully) throw Hiei out the window to prevent him from killing Mrs. Urashima. I guess detention is worth a life.

Kurama looked up from his writing and stared at his hands which were slightly red from containing Hiei in Math Class. He sighed and put his pen back on his paper and tried to recollect the day.

Science didn't go too well either. We dissected sharks today, and Hiei decided to pluck out all the shark teeth and make tools out of them (probably for hunting). Then Kisho (thought energetic, he's not very bright) decided to have some fun and threw some shark guts at Hiei. Let's just say Hiei threw some very pointy shark teeth and Kisho had to go to the nurse's office. Luckily Mrs. Takato didn't catch Hiei and no one ratted him out or else he'd have another job of cleaning humongous trays. Snack was the best part of the day for me as I got Hiei to sit still for 5 minutes, until the fan girls came and swept him away. I had to contain my laughter as Hiei ran into a tree trying to escape the girls. He finally climbed it and stayed there.

Kurama chuckled, and Hiei looked up.

"Kurama, what is causing you to disturb me from this ridiculous homework?" asked Hiei.

"The tree marks are gone." said Kurama with a straight face.

Hiei's katana came sailing towards Kurama and just missed him by an inch.

"I can cut off your precious hair when you're sleeping you know." threatened Hiei.

"Guess I won't be getting any sleep either." muttered Kurama. He hastily wrote more so that he could finish his homework before dinner.

During PE, after changing in the bathroom due to Hiei burning down the locker room, we swam laps in the pool. Well, at least me and the rest of the guys did. Hiei had quite an experience in the water.

Flashback

"Are you sure you can swim Hiei?" inquired Kurama.

"How hard could it be?" This was Kurama's first sign that Hiei couldn't swim, but he ignored it thinking that with all his super strength Hiei couldn't possibly drown.

"Ready, GO!" Mr. Uesugi hollered and everyone jumped off the diving block. Kurama watched Hiei flop around in the water and try to kick, which propelled him quite well, until he slammed into the wall from kicking the water a little TOO hard.

"AH!" Hiei held his head but was slowly sinking like he was in quick sand.

"Hiei. HIEI!" Kurama yelled as Hiei's head bobbed under the surface. A few minutes later, Hiei leaped out of the water and sat on the water's edge, but still held his head. He had once said that no one could hurt him, but I guess he didn't plan on hurting himself. There was now a hole in the swimming pool, and Kurama predicted there would be many more.

End of Flashback.

History was next and I think Hiei really is going to fail. He commented that the human race got itself into messes by their stupidity and how a democracy would never work. He got kicked out of the classroom for misbehavior and has detention tomorrow afternoon. I think I'm going to die soon. My grades must not decline and Hiei will soon get such a bad reputation that it will soil my own.

"That is completely off subject!" Kurama thought to himself and ruffled his hair, stressing out.

Flashback

"I'm going for lunch detention Hiei, because of a certain person." Kurama emphasized CERTAIN PERSON and gave Hiei a glare. Hiei merely played innocent and wished Kurama luck. When Kurama came back, he found Hiei covered head to toe with food, mounds of it.

"What did you do?" Kurama squeaked in shock.

"Something your friend calls a food fight. Apparently I'm not aloud to hit people unless I use food. Revenge is sweet." Kurama looked around expecting the worse, and saw just piles of food. Then he heard sounds beneath the piles, and looked worried.

"Hiei, who did you bury?"

"Just a few of your friends that haunted me in my dreams." Hiei said smirking.

"Hey Hiei. Why is Aiko still food free?" asked Kurama.

"She merely didn't trigger my hatred." Hiei answered vaguely.

End of Flashback

Hiei told me he built an excellent robot in Industrial Technology, but when I asked to see it he said that was impossible. I asked Yasashiku, who is in his class, what happened and he told me Hiei had created a tiny robot capable of slashing the 3 inch thick wooden table in half and the teacher had smashed it with a stick. The teacher had complimented Hiei on the most creative invention he had seen in a while, but warned him to make less violent creations. Hiei is now stuck with the homework of building a birdhouse. By English, Hiei and I were both very exhausted and all he did was write his paper, and set his feet on Oki's desk, who didn't mind because she was delighted just to be able to see Hiei's foot. I think Mr. Akashi has decided to ignore Hiei because of Hiei's reports of setting things on fire, throwing food, getting detention, and making holes in the pool.

Kurama shut his journal and rubbed his eyes. He opened his backpack and got his homework out which he did until dinner. At that time, all Hiei had left was to build a birdhouse, and he promised to give Kurama's clothes back tomorrow as Kurama had refused to allow Hiei to walk in with food all over himself.

"See you in prison tomorrow." With a black blur Hiei was gone out the window.

Yusuke's Journal

Day 2: Running. Kuwabara and I are stuffing our faces with instant noodles. I don't think we're in Yomi's territory anymore because the land is no longer green. My legs are getting tired but I refuse to give up as Kuwabara and I made a bet to see who would collapse first and I'm not going to be the one cooking for the rest of this time. I could just imagine Kuwabara in an apron...

A/N: I apologize for any and everything with the last chapter. Some of my reviews weren't too friendly but that's okay because I welcome constructive criticism (it makes me a better writer :-) From now on I will use this journal from to speed things up a bit so we can get to Yusuke and Kuwabara! Then I may slow things down. I hope I didn't confuse you with the flashbacks!


	17. Time to steal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters related to it. However, I do partly own Aiko and Rain(u'll find out soon), and I fully own all other characters.

"DING!!!"

"Ugghermhhhhmhhhhhhhm" groaned Kurama as he slapped his alarm clock. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sleep," he mumbled while dragging his feet over to his closet. He slowly put on his uniform, having trouble slipping on his socks. Grabbing his books he went downstairs and had a quick breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon. He opened and closed his mouth a bit, and realized he hadn't brushed his teeth yet.

"Thump, thump" Kurama's feet went back upstairs and into the bathroom. He brushed slowly and then washed his face. After combing his hair he decided he was all right and began exiting the bathroom. He quickly ran back and spat disgustedly into the sink.

"Hair gel?!" he read, picking up the bottle of blue liquid. He hastily brushed his teeth again, and checked to see if the gel was poisonous.

"Non-toxic." He sighed in relief and went back downstairs. He rubbed his eyes once again and yawned widely. He had stayed up all night afraid of Hiei coming to cut his hair. A shiver ran down his spine at thinking of this unappealing fate, and he grabbed a coat. The chilly fall air blew on his face, but unlike the days before, Hiei was not waiting for him outside.

"I wonder where he could be." Muttered Kurama. He checked his watch and realized he still had 20 minutes to spare, so he leaned on his door and waited.

At the moment Hiei was still sleeping, and was unhappily awakened by the sun shining into his eyes.

"Go away you accursed source of light." He grumbled and tried shielding it with his hand.

"School!" he sat up abruptly and fell off his branch.

"Owww," he complained getting up off the ground.

"Good morning to you too Hiei. Seems you had a ruder awakening than I did." Kurama was right next to Hiei, and had an amused smile.

"Kurama, you look terrible." Remarked Hiei, seeing the dark circles under Kurama's eyes.

"I wonder why. Maybe because someone made me threat yesterday. I wonder who." Replied Kurama sarcastically. "What kept you awake? You don't look much better than I."

"Keeping away nightmares." Hiei said through a yawn.

"Not sleeping won't solve anything." Said Kurama.

"And I suppose you are a good example of this?" retorted Hiei grouchily. They walked to school, and with the bell classes began. Hiei sat down in science and looked up at the teacher.

"Please flip your book to page four hundred and seventy six." Mrs. Takato beamed.

Afterwards, Kurama shuffled out of the class with Kisho close behind.

"Kurama! I don't get this, help me!" he yelled, trying to get through all the people.

"Kisho, you must listen in class. It's page four hundred and seventy six." Kurama called back.

"Thanks you!"

"What was that?" asked Hiei.

"Kisho wanted to know what we did in class." Kurama said.

"Why do you bother helping him?" asked Hiei.

"Why do I bother helping you?" Kurama replied with a question. This stumped Hiei and he quieted.

"Hello! Guess what day it is? Sit and Reach day! Can I hear a 'hooray'?" shouted Mr. Uesugi enthusiastically.

"Hooray," a few guys answered back lamely, visibly upset.

"_What is Sit and Reach?_" Rang a voice in Kurama's head.

"_I find this rather painful because of my long legs. You sit with both legs extended with your heels on the box that is provided. Then you shoot your arms out as far as you can. You need to be very flexible to pass."_ Kurama replied.

"Ehhhnn" Hiei moaned with his feet extended on a table.

"You were supposed to warm up before you did sit and reach." Stated Kurama, who was still fine because he had done it before.

"Shut up. This is painful." Hiei held his legs and groaned in agony. Unlike everyone else he didn't stretch first, and when he reached, he went a little too far. Now his legs were rebounding and beginning to ache.

"Stretch them out again. Try to touch your toes." Exclaimed Kurama.

"Are you kidding me? And make it hurt worse?" shouted Hiei.

"Trust me. Just try it." Hiei reached out and immediately pulled back.

"Like that did anything." He tried getting up and wobbled to a standing position.

"Oh Hiei! Are you hurt?" screeched Yukino, coming over and holding one of Hiei's arms.

"I'll help too!" shouted Kaho and took Hiei's other arm.

"Off we go!" they both shouted, and lugged Hiei towards history.

"Umm, Kurama?" asked Hiei confused.

"Just let them. You can't walk anyways." Kurama laughed and followed the two girls. Sakura came shortly after but when she tried to get one of Hiei's legs, he drew the line.

"What happened here?" asked Aiko amused, coming up from behind.

"None of your business." Jeered Hiei.

"Fine. Kill me for worrying." Aiko went behind Hiei and kicked him hard in his right leg.

"ARRGHH!" he screamed, dragging Yukino and Kaho down onto the floor.

"Serves you right Hiei." Kurama said calmly and waved a hand.

"See you in history!" he shouted back.

"Stupid teachers." Hiei said, standing once again outside the history classroom. He was now stuck with an essay on, "Great Achievements of Japan through History" because he said all leaders sucked. He also got yet another detention after school, adding on to today's.

"Once this is over, they will all die." Hiei chuckled.

Once the bell rang, Hiei and Kurama went their separate ways to different classes.

Kurama had a great time practicing typing, and learning hot keys for the keyboard. Even Hiei was starting to enjoy his elective, even though he had to build a birdhouse (which was to be rebuilt because he built the bird house as a trap to kill the bird.) Today he was assigned to draw lines and build a replica of a floor plan, which he had done many times for Mukuro.

"This is a very sophisticated castle Hiei!" exclaimed Mr. Rei.

"This is only a segment." Replied Hiei.

Later...

"Lunch! Finally! Hiei, get over here. Sit with us." Yelled Hoshi when Hiei came out of Industrial Technology.

"Dude, where's your lunch?" asked Kisho.

"Not hungry." Said Hiei, sitting down.

"Try some of the food here Hiei. It's pretty good." Urged Kurama.

"Fine." Hiei lined up in the lunch line and waited. When he got into the cafeteria, Kurama realized Hiei didn't have any money, but couldn't give it to him because he would be accused of cutting.

"Oh well." He said under his breath. To his great surprise Hiei came out with a mound of food, including teriyaki, an American hamburger, potato chips, soda, ice cream, and an assortment of other junk food.

"Hiei, how did you get all that?" asked Kurama. "You don't have any money!" he added.

"I know that I needed money. Currency is a must in every world and my tactics are still strong." Hiei took an apple from his cloak and threw it up. It landed neatly in his hand, and he took a bite.

"You were, stealing?" asked Kurama appalled.

"I wonder how I survived all those years in Makai!" Hiei mused.

"Where?" asked Shina.

"Ehh no where." Kurama said waving his arms around to cover up Hiei's mistake.

"It's another dimension where you would die." Hiei cackled evilly.

"Really? Tell me more," Said Shina. "Move over Yasashiku. I want to be next to Hiei." Hiei sat uncomfortably between Shina and Kurama, hungrily eating his stolen chicken.

Yusuke's Journal

Run, run, run. I think we are going in circles. I have seen that bush at least five times, but Kuwabara is too stubborn to stray off course. "Just a bit more!" he keeps saying. My legs are dying...

A/N: I know Yusuke's journal is boring but just wait till they get to his castle! Ok, the thing is, I thought the journal thing was a little boring for kurama and hiei plus (as one reviewer nicely pointed out) It doesn't leave Hiei with much to say sooo I've sped this up a bit but the journal will continue! You will find out what happened in history And a new character may be added! Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Poems

"Good afternoon class!" boomed Mrs. Urashima.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Urashima." the class chanted back.

"Today we move on to graphing and proving theorems of historical people." The class groaned and took out their notebooks.

"Now I hope you won't be causing any trouble today." Mrs. Urashima glared at Hiei, Hoshi, and Kisho sternly.

"No ma'm!" screamed Hoshi.

"No sir!" screamed Kisho.

"Hn." replied Hiei. The class snickered at Kisho's comment causing a ripple of laughter like a ripple that would spread in a pool of water.

"Silence! Kisho, detention after school!"

"Third one this week..." mumbled Kisho.

Class ended after what seemed many hours of equations that weared Hiei's pencil down to a flat tip.

"Hello class! This day will be devoted to individual creativity. For half of this period I would like everyone to write a poem, subject of your choice and I will select a few students to read their poems." said Mr. Akashi.

Hushed murmurs were exchanged from student to student as they racked their brains for a subject, and a few minutes later the room was silent. Everyone wrote and thought, some easily writing a poem, others struggling just to put a few lines down. Hiei thought a bit before writing, and came up with what he thought was a decent piece of work.

"Time's up! Aiko, would you please share your poem?" Aiko blushed slightly and stood up. In a soft voice she recited her poem, her peers listening intently.

**_"_A Real Relationship_"_**

_A locked diary can keep_

_Those thoughs that you place deep_

_Inside your heart, like love_

_Or lonliness as a caged dove.

* * *

_

_If you truely love a someone_

_With all the fiber of your being_

_Is loving someone ever done?_

_Or does your heart keep beating?

* * *

_

_They say that love is pink so sweet_

_And hate is more black than coal_

_But shouldn't love be a clean white sheet_

_And hate be the darkest hole?

* * *

_

_My mind is jumbled, tumbled, lost, alone_

_I'm so confused about everything that once shone_

_The dark is so close and clear_

_I don't know the difference from courage and fear

* * *

_

_My mind is telling me to do everything right_

_I'm fighting a feeling inside my chest tight_

_My heart is telling me to refuse, to fight_

_I'm trying to find that source of might

* * *

_

_That voice in my heart tells me once I deal_

_With a real relationship will change it all_

_Nothing will be so aethereality or surreal_

_I can never lose, I will never fall

* * *

_

_Forget my sanity and peace of mind_

_I'm looking for that relationship real_

_For that completing soul silver lined_

_It's a risk of matter for my heart to feel_

_That longing sense to be loved - - -_

"You go girl!" screamed Sakura from the corner.

"Thank you very much Aiko. One of your best works yet. Ahh, Hiei, would you please read your poem?" Hiei gave Mr. Akashi a death glare and read in a monotone.

**"A World of My Own"**

_The stars shine brightly in this world_

_Specks of light that dot the sky_

_Hope it brings to those long lost_

_Tears of those who cannot cry

* * *

_

_Sleep evades me and I lie_

_Deep within the midnight air_

_Wind blows softly, moon shines bright_

_Blackness holds me with gentle care

* * *

_

_Memories lie buried deep_

_Like clouds beneath the moonlight glow_

_Long has past since such a time_

_Of pain that I will never show

* * *

_

_My eyes will close after many hours_

_Staring at the sky so vast_

_Listening with happiness_

_To lullaby's that will not last

* * *

_

_This world seems nicer under stars_

_Noises, motion, night does lack_

_Silence and peace fills the air_

_Forever in eternal black_

A stunned silence circulated throughout the room as Hiei sat down.

"Marvelous. What bright young students we have!" beamed Mr. Akashi. "Kana, care to share yours?" In a dramatical flare Kana stood up and cleared his throat. He put on his most malicious grin and began speaking.

**"Go away"**

_Get away, leave me alone_

_Don't follow me, just go on home_

_Your spirit lingers by my bed_

_Your voice carries words that were once said

* * *

_

_Stop haunting me, reminding me_

_Just ignore the thought and let it be_

_Stop knocking, I won't let you in_

_This is a fight you will not win_

"Such fire!" Mr. Akashi seemed on a roll and his grin almost took up all of his face. However, it quickly faded as he looked at the time. "I am sorry everyone, but time will not stop for our class. I will see you all tomorrow!" he waved goodbye as the bell rang, and Hiei headed for detention in the history classroom.

A/N: Ok, ok I know that sucked. At least I took some time to write a poem right? I couldn't separate the stanzas so I used lines. I have terrible writer's block, 17 chapters takes a lot of imagination. I was wondering, do you think this day by day thing is good? And if you could, PLEASE give me some ideas, my mind has stopped working. Thank you Thanh Hang for Aiko's poem! sighs I will try harder next time for the chapter shrug


	19. The New Girl

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama asked as he grabbed the collar of Hiei's shirt.

"Let go." Hiei swiftly removed Kurama's hand and headed back towards the school. "I have detention." he called back, answering Kurama's question.

"Oh." Kurama walked back to his house while Hiei entered Mr. Saruki's classroom.

"Hello Hiei. Please take a seat with your fellow troublemakers." Mr. Saruki said without even looking up from his newspaper. He was a buff man, with large square glasses and a fringy mustache. His face looked rather big and not proportional to his body, and his hands were also big and tanned. Hiei sat in a far corner isolated from everyone else, which included a skinny guy that constantly fidgeted and a tough looking fighter who was drawing on the desk.

"Hey dude. How'd you get in here?" asked the fighter, pausing from his doodle.

"Japanese history is stupid." Hiei muttered back, obviously trying to end the conversation.

"Oh? So you got kicked out because of that huh? Mr. Saruki's a real pain, if you know what I mean. Names Yutaka."

"I am in here to pass the time, not spend it talking to idiots such as yourself. Go talk to the fidgeting boy over there." Hiei opened his backpack and took out some homework.

"_Wham_!" a fist hit Hiei's desk, causing him to crack his pencil.

"What is happening boys?" asked Mr. Saruki.

"This punk thinks he's better than me!" exclaimed Yutaka, ticked off for being ignored.

"I don't care what he thinks. Sit down and be quiet!" Mr. Saruki's voice was like rumbling thunder sounding on a calm day. Yutaka gave him a I-wish-I-could-kill-you look and sat back down. Meanwhile, Hiei got up and sharpened his pencil, but something collided in his back. Hiei just stood there, not a sound coming from his lips. In a flash, Yutaka was on the floor, gagged by his own pants.

"Give me that." Hiei grabbed a camera from the fidgeting boy and took a picture. "Excellent. So these ningen skills do come in handy. I think they call this, blackmail?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow and sat back down. When the hour was over Mr. Saruki went to unlock the door but stopped in from of Yutaka's body.

"And who could have done this?" he asked ammusingly. Hiei waved the picture in front of his face, mouthing the words "you're next" to the now stuttering camera boy.

"I DID!" he screamed, apparently terrified.

"Really?" Mr. Saruki lowered his spectacles and stared at him. "Detention again." Hiei silently crept out of the room, and when he was out of sight hid the picture in his backpack. With an evil grin he walked towards Kurama's house, snickering at how easy a human could be manipulated.

Kurama sat on his soft, red colored bed, and took out the black journal once more.

Kurama's Journal

_Hiei is refusing to listen to anyone! Another detention, and he strained his legs in PE. What will I do?_

Kurama signed inwardly once again, and his brow knitted in frustration.

_Today in history something weird happened. We have another new student, Rain Kitsune. Her black hair was tied back in a braid, and it had white tips, something not typical for girls. She also had a crystal necklace that made memories flash in my mind, but it was like I couldn't grasp them, like they were steam slipping through my fingers._

Flashback

"Hello class. Rain Kitsune is another new student, and I hope that you will all get along well." Mr. Saruki had said. Some of the boys oggled at Rain, but she just stared back with ocean blue eyes, and lifted her head up. As she walked past Kurama he sensed an aura, and Rain momentarily tensed. Group projects commenced, and Kurama was instructed to tell Rain what to do, since he was the smartest.

"Have we met before?" he cautiously asked.

"Maybe in another time, another place. I don't remember you." Rain replied back, very politically.

"Hmm. Where do you happen to live?" asked Kurama.

"Down Hatanuki Street. You shouldn't ask personal questions of people you barely know."

"My apologies." Kurama nodded his head towards the work, indicating that they should get started.

End of Flashback

Kurama decided to write a bit more once Hiei got back, and plopped onto his bed. He screwed up his face in concentration, but all he recalled was a crystal necklace, and a sad goodbye.

Yusuke's Journal

_Yippee! Finally a break. Third day and even I am getting tired. We are trying this American tradition called, "Smores by the Campfire."_

"Hey Urameshi, what does Smores stand for?" asked Kuwabara goofily, toasting his marshmallow.

"Why, it stands for Chocolate of course!" replied Yusuke.

"Chocolate? But that is with a C. Don't you pay any attention in English?" asked Kuwabara.

"None whatsoever! But this stuff is good." Yusuke pulled out a blackened marshmallow and blew.

"Arrgh!" screeched Kuwabara, wiping the ashes from his face."Watch where you blow Urameshi!" But Yusuke payed no attention as he ate both his and Kuwabara's marshmallow.

"Hey! Give that back!" They quarrelled a bit more until the fire suddenly died, and it went pitch black.

"Demons are going to get you!" taunted Yusuke.

"No they're not!" Kuwabara said none too reassuringly, and gulped.

"See you in the morning. If you're still alive." Yusuke gave a hearty laugh and slipped into his sleeping bag. Kuwabara also got in, but zipped it all the way up.

"Urameshi! A little help?" came Kuwabara's muffled voice. "These American things are so strange." he muttered, and after a few minutes began sweating.

"Urameshi!" he screamed again.

"Go to sleep Kuwabara." Yusuke mumbled as he turned over.

"Reiken!" Kuwabara ripped the sleeping bag to shreds, but quickly regretted it. "Achoo!" he sneezed, and tried to pick up the remaining pieces. "Let's light a fire!" he said half a sleep, and struck a match.

A/N: I think I am crawling out of this writer's block ever so slowly and I really wanted a little humor (yes, very sad attempt) so I added a bit of Yusuke and Kuwabara. I don't really know what to say about this chapter, but I know it's not my best so please don't flame! Thank you for commenting on the poems, and I did write them (except for Aiko's my friend Ruby wrote that :) Rain Kitsune is a character a reviewer wanted me to add, so I did! Please tell me if its' getting a little "Mary Sue" because I really don't want to make one of those. Thanks for reading! (and hopeullly enjoying!)


	20. Another Fire!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei's mind wandered as he walked down the sidewalk, his familiar boots clinking softly on the pavement.

"Phhrmph" the sound of cloth ruffling was heard, and Hiei found that something obscured his view. He seemed to have walked right into a person in front of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Said a boy that Hiei had seen in his dream.

"Are you one of Kurama's friends?" he asked, backing away so that he could clearly see the guy in front of him.

"Chion. I've never heard of Kurama before. You must be mistaking me for someone else." Chion moved to the side and walked past Hiei.

"Can dreams foretell the future?" He asked himself, staring once again at the gray concrete.

"Swish."

"I see you're back." Said Kurama, without even looking up from his science homework.

"Hn." Hiei took out his own homework and started the first question.

"Explain, in detail, the similarities between a reptile and a mammal."

"Easy." Hiei scrawled down his answer, which was, "A fish relates to a human because you can eat both." Hiei had been clicking his mechanical pencil all of science class, not paying the least bit of attention to what Mrs. Takato was saying about life, death, and how animals were all connected with one another.

"Please explain how humans have advanced since the time of the Cro-Magnons."

"They haven't." Hiei wrote.

"Snap." Hiei's pencil broke after being tapped on the table excessively out of frustration.

"Grrr." After looking up facts after facts in the history book, Hiei was already extremely annoyed, and his pencil breaking didn't help at all.

"Kurama, do you have a pocket knife?" Kurama looked up with a puzzled expression, and asked why he would need a knife to do homework.

"Pencil." Hiei said, pointing at the broken tip.

"Oh, use this." Kurama threw a pencil sharpener over, and Hiei looked at it quizzically. He stuck the eraser side in and began sharpening. After 10 minutes he had finally gotten to the very tip, but his pencil was reduced to shreds.

"What kind of invention is this?" asked Hiei, even more aggravated than before.

"You put the wrong end in." Kurama giggled, and handed Hiei another pencil.

"You're too girly for your own good, you know that?" retorted Hiei, vein popping. Kurama sweat dropped and returned to his desk.

"ARRGH!" Thirty minutes later Hiei had set his English homework on fire, and was attempting to kill it with his katana.

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama, jumping up from his seat. "What to do, what to do!" he said frantically, watching the fire get larger. "Hiei! Control the fire!" yelled Kurama as smoke began setting off the smoke alarm.

"Can't. It resides from my emotions. I'm still too angry." Said Hiei fuming.

"AHH!" Kurama ran to the bathroom and brought some water back. He splashed it on but nothing happened.

"Hiei, don't tell me that's Makai fire."

"Fine. I won't tell you." Replied Hiei.

"Umm." Hiei and Kurama just stood there staring at the flame consume Hiei's English homework.

"!&%$, It's on FIRE!" screamed Hiei.

"You just noticed that?" asked Kurama.

"No, I mean, my WORK is on fire!" Hiei immediately ran around and around in circles. He then took Kurama's blanket and attempted to smother the fire.

"Hiei!" The room was completely chaotic, with the smoke alarm blaring, Hiei and Kurama both shouting, and the fire slowly spreading.

"Arrrgh!" Hiei flung the blanket away and literally grabbed the fire. Grimacing and teeth clenched, he pushed his hands together until it completely disappeared. Slowly the smoke cleared but the alarm was still ringing.

"Shut up." Hiei said, smashing it to smithereens. After another half an hour the room was as it was before, except Hiei's essay had been burned up.

"Learn to control your temper." Was all Kurama said, still mad at Hiei ruining his sheets. He sulked over into a corner and started examining his red blanket.

"Fuhh." Hiei took out another piece of paper and began writing again, this time with a bit more patience.

"Shuiichi! Dinner!" yelled Shiori (A/N I think that's her name) from downstairs. Kurama huffed out without a word to Hiei and went downstairs.

"Memorize metric measurements." Hiei looked at the units: meters, centimeters, millimeters, grams, kilograms, and the list just went on and on. It was completely different from the measurement they used in Makai: The average tentacle, horn, hair...

"So one meter equals 1/1000 of a kilometer." Hiei muttered. He had to admit that these measurements were a lot more accurate than the ones in Makai, probably because they were used more since all you needed to survive in Makai was killing skills, not intelligence.

"I wonder how long Kurama will stay mad." Thought Hiei, neglecting his homework once again. He opened his Jagan and targeted Kurama's energy source.

"Darn, he blocked me." Said Hiei. "Must think that I will try to get homework answers from him. I'm not that low." He mumbled.

Hours later, Kurama's house completely silent, except for a pencil scratching slowly on paper. Hiei's eyelids threatened to close after staying up the night before. Kurama was already asleep, having had more time because he didn't get detention.

"Uhhn." Hiei snapped his eyes open, and looked at the time. It was already 11 o clock. He had fallen asleep for an hour. His homework looked blurry and he shook his head.

"Find the answer to the bi product of .837766 incoherence to substance of the variable x by the power of the 4 quad."

"A really big number." Hiei slurred before falling asleep on his arm.

"Get up Hiei!" Kurama said, shaking Hiei. "Get up!"

"What?" Hiei immediately felt uncomfortable and saw that he was crouched on his chair with his homework in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized he had fallen asleep.

"Kurama, what time is it?!" Hiei asked, his head snapping up abruptly.

"6:00 AM Hiei. You've still got about an hour until we have to leave for school."

"Rummbblle." Hiei stomach went. "Didn't eat." Hiei said, answering Kurama's questioning look.

"Up up!" shouted Yusuke, bopping Kuwabara on the head.

"One more minute." Kuwabara said, trying to collect the shreds of his sleeping bag.

"No more minutes!" yelled Yusuke, pulling the shreds away. Kuwabara shivered on the floor and sneezed.

"Fine." He slowly sat up and took out a pot.

"Instant noodles again?" asked Yusuke.

"Unless you want to kill some demon, this is all we have." Kuwabara answered.

"Really?" Yusuke gave a sideways grin and quickly emptied out the contents of Kuwabara's backpack.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Yusuke had found a bag of potato chips, and had an extremely smug look on his face.

"Give me those!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Can't catch me!" said Yusuke, hopping over their now dead fire.

A/N: Ok, first off, I will make the Yusuke and Kuwabara segment MUCH longer once they get to the castle. I hope you enjoyed the fire scene with Hiei and Kurama XDD It was so fun to write. I have 200 reviews already!!! I am so happy (starry eyed) Thank you!!! Since the last 100 Reviews Party was a bit confusing, I want you to decide what I should do this time! Please reply!!! Once I get it set up, the thanking will begin!!!


	21. Hockey

"Grab some skates boys, we're going to play hockey!" Yelled Mr. Uesugi, sticking his head into the locker room.  
  
"YES HOCKEY! I love that American sport!" screamed a number of guys in the locker room.  
  
"What's hockey?" asked Hiei, halfway through putting his shirt on.  
  
"It's a game we play. You take sticks and try to hit a ball into a goal. You wear skates to move faster. Skates are shoes that have wheels and require some balance to manipulate." explained Kurama, already done changing. "Most of us have our own skates, but you can get some of the extras over there." Kurama stuck his thumb towards a cupboard and closed his locker.  
  
"Hn." Hiei walked over and picked up a pair. He tied them tightly and stood up. "AHH!" he screamed and slid his feet backwards and forwards while flailing his arms. He then fell face flat onto the floor, still screaming.  
  
"Help." he groaned.  
  
"Hey little man!" it was Ryou, the guy Hiei had attempted to pulverise three days ago. It seemed he still liked that nickname. Ryou stuck out an arm and helped Hiei up.  
  
"I will forgive you on the condition that you have helped me from the floor." Hiei said tightly.  
  
"Whatever man. Don't know how to skate?" asked Ryou, happy as ever.  
  
"What do you think?" Hiei replied with a glare.  
  
"Well first off, I think those are too big for you." said Kurama, coming over to join Ryou. "Try these." Kurama handed Hiei another pair which Hiei grudgily put on after taking the other ones off.  
  
"Clunk." went Hiei's skates on the hard stone floor. He wobbled a bit but was able to stand up.  
  
"Ok, now just slowly walk." Ryou said encouragingly.  
  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" screamed Hiei after realizing that Kurama and Ryou were staring at him intently.  
  
"Sorry." They both mumbled and turned their backs. Hiei tried walking a bit but immediatlly fell forward. However, he didn't get the anticipated fall he thought he would. Kurama was holding one of his arms and Ryou was holding the other. All three looked at one another completely surprised and began uttering explainations.  
  
"You see-" began Kurama.  
  
"I haven't told anyone but-" Ryou began.  
  
"These things are so stupid!" blurted Hiei. Kurama and Ryou sweat dropped and let go of Hiei. Hiei immediately grabbed both their shoulders, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't say to let go." he mumbled, obviously annoyed at his incapability to manuever on skates. "Where did you get the reflexes to catch me?" Hiei asked Ryou, changing the subject.  
  
"I took a bit of karate when I was younger. I'm a mastered black belt." Ryou beamed with pride.  
  
"LET'S GO!" screamed Mr. Uesugi, jutting his head into the locker room again. Ryou and Kurama dragged Hiei out, making him resemble a black trash bag with wheels. (A/N: hahah kk i'm done)  
  
"OK GUYS! Today we will practice skills!" Groans and whines erupted from the group but were soon silenced.  
  
"Skills are so boring!"  
  
"I want to play a game!"  
  
"Mr. Uesugi is such a bore."  
  
"AHEM!" Mr. Uesugi cleared his throat and squinted his eyes. "You all need some practicing. Some of you can't even skate decently, much less shoot at a goal." Though Mr. Uesugi didn't single Hiei out, he was still embarrassed, but put on a look of indifference to hide it.  
  
"Skate around the cones and do two laps! Ready go!" On the whistle everyone charged towards the yellow cones and started zigzagging expertly. Hiei slowly started moving and was able to glide a tiny bit.  
  
"Hey kid. Why don't you go practice over there?" Mr. Uesugi showed Hiei the other side of the rink, and directed him over. "You never skated before?" he asked.  
  
"No." muttered Hiei coldy.  
  
"BAAAM!" Mr. Uesugi snapped his head up and sighed at the boys who had collided into one another. They were now in a messy heap on the floor, keeping up the rest of the group.  
  
"You just stay here." He said and walked away.  
  
"Slap shots!" screamed Mr. Uesugi over the noise. "Hiei, you be goalie since you can't skate too well!" He hollered over. Hiei skated slowly over and went under the goal as directed by Kurama.  
  
"You're gonna die dude." Ryou said smiling and lined up with the pucks.  
  
"Hmph. We'll see about that." Hiei said under his breath, tensing his muscles confidently.  
  
"SHOOT!"  
  
"Wham!" puck after puck came hurtling towards Hiei's face, but he hit each one expertly.  
  
"Nothing more than Mukuro's training practice." he scoffed, hitting more black pucks. Kurama was the last one to shoot and caught Hiei when he wasn't paying attention.

"SLAM" the puck hit Hiei squarely in the face, and slowly slid down leaving a red mark. "I suggest you run. NOW." Whispered Hiei, looking at Kurama through the corner of his eye.

"Hiei, you can't be serious." Kurama began, but Hiei was already charging forward.

"HAAAAA!" his fists were a blur as they targeted Kurama. Kurama hastily blocked, and telepathically urged Hiei to stop.

"_You can't do this! We're in school!"_

_"I don't care!"_ replied Hiei.

_"You do know that you're still on skates." _Stated Kurama.

"What?" Hiei said aloud, and looked down. His eyes widened and a look of surprise then crossed his face; he shook once more.

"Ummph!" This time he landed on his back, and quickly took of the skates.

"Idiotic things." He muttered.

"DUDE Kurama, you know some good moves! Who knew that you, of all people, could fight!" screamed Ryou.

"Umm, no I can't! I-"

"Don't deny it man! That's so cool!" screamed Kana.

"Really, I'm not for physical contact." Kurama said nervously.

"WILL YOU BE ON MY HOCKEY TEAM?" screamed Mr. Uesugi to Hiei, interrupting it all.  
  
"No." replied Hiei.  
  
"WHY, GOD WHY?" Then Mr. Uesugi fainted once again.  
  
"Thanks little man!" Ryou said patting Hiei on the back. "No more physical education!"  
  
"I will not forgive you this time! ARGH!" Hiei launched himself at Ryou, and kicked him hard in the back.  
  
"Ouch." Ryou had one eye closed and was on the floor, but he was still smiling. "Good kick. Seems you know some fighting skills as well. I bet you could win Kurama in a fight." Blood came out of his mouth and he coughed loudly, spilling it everywhere. 

"Ryou!" many guys knelt around him and started tapping his head.

"You still there?"

"Think he's dead."

"Don't go towards the light!"

"In memory of Ryou. He was a good guy, even though I didn't know him. He was probably a bit goofy and stupid like the rest of us."

"I'm not dead!" screamed Ryou, rising up.

"Oh. Well, good luck then!" In a cloud of dust everyone skated to the locker room, everyone but Hiei, Kurama, and Ryou. Hiei was glaring at Ryou, Kurama was glaring at Hiei, and Ryou was just smiling goofily on the floor, wiping the blood off his face.

"Oh sorry." Said Kurama, handing Ryou a handkerchief .

"No problem."

"How can Hiei make this up to you?" Kurama asked, kicking Hiei from behind.

"Fight Kurama!" Ryou screamed, ecstatic at the idea of seeing another battle.

"Well, about that," stuttered Kurama.

"Fine with me. I need to kick him back anyways. ARRRGHAA!" Kurama skidded to a halt a few feet back, and finally let go of his sensible self.

"_We do have a few minutes until class starts."_ He thought, reassuring himself.

"Ok Ryou. I'll give you a fight to watch." A wicked smile spread on Kurama's face, much unlike himself, and he threw a kick at Hiei.

"_No powers. We don't want him getting too suspicious." _Warned Kurama.

"_Fine. I'll take you down with my bare hands!" _replied Hiei.

"Whoa." Mumbled Ryou rubbing his eyes. Kurama and Hiei were a mere blur, punching and kicking with fury.

"Feh. I'm not even tired yet." Uttered Kurama.

"Neither am I." Both their faces had sand on them, and Kurama's arm was slightly swelling. Hiei on the other hand had a red blotch on his face, indicating that he had also been hit.

"This is like a popcorn movie! I wonder who will win..." Ryou whispered in fascination.

A/N: HEEEHEE.....Vote on who will win? Or should neither? Dun dun DUN!!! Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing so much (tears of joy) since I didn't get too many ideas -.- I'll just do a BIG reviewers corner. THANKIES AGAIN!! :)

Reviewer's Corner! 

I THANK YOU...

Magus Black- For being my very first reviewer and continuing reading my story, even after so many chapters!

Pico the Great- For the very cool fire idea which I used, and who actually apologized for not reviewing! Also for liking my transition between Yusuke/Kuwabara and Hiei/Kurama which I thought would have been really confusing!

Kiraya525- For reading my A/N that said this story would NOT be a yaoi story (though I don't have anything against them)

Jes-Just for boosting my confidence!

Shadow Kitsune- Who also read my A/N about this story not being a yaoi and for first giving me the "hiei should have a g/f" idea!

Midnight psych- For boosting my confidence as well!

GoldenKitsuneHime13- I never told you but...Uniform is spelled Uniform!

MULO- I think you I put you in the story...I am not sure -.-

MoonSilverEyes- YAY Compliments! Thanks for voting the Aiko/Hiei thingy.

BotanLikePerson- I used your "Hiei takes a sword and tries to kill people" idea which turned out to be a great success!

Hiei koi- COMPLIMENTS WHOO HOO!

MissAsakura100- Urging me to update which really keeps me going. :)

Kandie-Spirit-Dragon- My good friend who reviews even though she just skims my story XD

LALALA- I think I will use your dance idea (a little "look into the future" for you ppl!)

Princess of Makai- Telling me to update so I don't become a lazy writer!

Ibble ibble- For reading my story even though you doubted in the beginning! YAY!!!

Hinata house owner- Another one of my friends that actually bothers reading/reviewing (and noticed that the school I used was similar to my own ;)

I-need-a-life- If you're still reading my story, (crosses fingers) I have pretty much decided that Hiei will have a girlfriend (which I will hopefully be able to do without him going OOC)

MidianAroura- me to other authors and saying I'm good. YIPPEE!

Sappy- First off, what a cool penname XD not to say anyone else's isn't cool (there's such creativity! I mean look up at all the names!) and for wondering about the whole Hiei/Aiko thingy :)

Bar-Ohki- For giving me the great idea of Hiei excelling in PE (and driving the coach crazy)

Kitsune-Soul- For showing me that someone else was as undecided as me about the Hiei having a g/f thing (happy happy I am no longer undecided) EHHEHEE You like my humor.

S.p.y o.n. H.i.e.i.- For giving me the great revenge idea which I made into a chapter!

Mustard- For giving me such great a brilliant ideas which really got me thinking of new possibilities!

Kidakash- Who made it seem like their life depended on my story (happy face stupid won't let me put the ones I used to)

Lindsey- The girl that made the amazing character of Aiko!

...hiei- More encouragment!!!]

I Have Night Mares- I updated so I hope you don't have nightmares anymore!

Red eyes- For an inspiring idea.

Lobs-Stacey-Ters- For discovering my fanfic at chapter 8 and still reading even though I'm up to chapter 21 (hugs)

Mini- For getting 8 of her friends to read my story! O.o EIGHT! Yay!!!

Drew carey show- For giving such a strong opinon towards AikoXHiei (which helped my decision)

AnimePinkSlip- For reading my fanfic just cuz Lindsey did! (happy face)

Founder- For reviewing on another chapter because my chapter didn't work (you didn't give up!!!)

Reavange my middle name- For also reviewing another chapter because chapter 9 had an error (yay persistence!)

Christmasishere- For giving constructive critisism and voting on AikoXHiei!

Springfield- For voting AikoXHiei!

22- Short and simple review yes yes!

Vaction Sick- For reviewing chapter eight cuz of chapter 9 error .

New York- WOW I have a New Yorker reading my fanfic? HOW COOL!

Nan- my good friend for reviewing just to boost my confidence (hehee she didn't read the fanfic)

Bar-Ohki- COMPLIMENTS YIIIIPPEEE! (so happy!!!!! won't let me put the cool smiley anymore sniff)

Genjosanzoeclipsekuramaar- me sorry! I made the Aiko/Hiei thingy (I think I will) but please continue reading! (hopes)

Idoit- I didn't make Hiei a good guy (happy face)

CTRNikKim- For liking the "kurama helps hiei in school" thingy YAY!

Fantom kitsune- For giving me a personality so I could add yet another new character!!!

Minidemon- For liking my story oh so much and giving me cookies! (stuffs face with cookies)

Hieibandit- You love it? (happiness going to exlode soon too much happiness jkjk heehe thanks!)

PerfectCell17- For staying on even though the first story you read was mine! (which luckily didn't freak you out winks)

Brian H.- Another friend who read my fic! And you luved it (happy dance)

KumiHatari- WHOA all caps! WHOOO all caps of "I luv it I luv it" (bursts from happiness picks up own pieces so she can keep writing fic)

Kady- Another HieiXAiko fan whooppeee! (ahha whoopee cushion LOL I love those random hehee)

Stacey- CONFIDENCE BOOSTER OOOOHH YAH!

Jessica- I think I will now burst from confidence/comments/happiness after reading all these reviews (happy smile)

Keeraina- For submitting character Bio to be in 100 reviewers party!

Pal- Also submitting character prof (if you ppl didn't, the whole party would have stunk XD)

Freckless- CHARACTER BIOS!

TheOneandOnly- Whoa...big ego. But thanks anyways!

Kitsuine Kurama- Constructive critisism (which helped me) and compliments! THANKIES!

Sakura-Angel 04-(bursts from compliments once again tries to hug reviewers but fails . )

Kaida- For giving me such a long review so that I wouldn't be bored! Thanks for liking the journal idea! (which came to me at like 12 o clock one night)

Chiola- For submitting character bio (I had no idea so many ppl read my story until the 100 Review party! O.o)

Scarfice- HEEEHEE more ppl reading my fic SOOOOo happy!

Kagiri- MORE PPL! WHOOOOO

Kaida's botonish friend- LOL ur review made me laugh XD

Something with a toe- Maria! My nice friend who endured synchronized swimming with me XDDD

SwitchingPlacesFan- (eyes get teary just reading that penname) I took ur idea! Chion will be in story (You will find out why later winks)

Crimson Butterfly- Yes Hiei is very disobedient (smiles)

Don't-act-life-if-you-don't-know-it- I'm sorry that the Yusuke/Kuwabara segments are boring! I need them in that castle! (all due to my bad planning . )

Pryo22- Sorry if party was disappointing! (looks sorry)

Ookaim Aya- GIVING ME SUCH A LONG AND COMPLIMENTAL REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!

Reiko- Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't before! And I forgives you!!!

Kgrose- SUCH NICE person heehee you like my senseless humor! And my poems!

Hieis-one and-only- You like the poems! YAAAY!

Dark-ice- (sniff) I'm sorry! I don't think that I will do a Aiko likes Hiei Hiei hates Aiko. But you never know (wink I might reconsider)

Pepsi-dog- For reviewing so many times! YAY a new reviewer! I hope you continue reading my story!

Lobster queen 1691- LOL I should totally make Hiei's fan's kiss him! Hillarious!

Brandon- LOL Brandon is a guy I know that didn't even read my chapter and gave me a flame. I'm just putting him here to annoy him (smiles)

Dragoninuyokai- I might add your character, I'm thinking. Keep your hopes up! (smile)

Shia- This is another guy that I know who didn't read my story and gave me a flame. Once again, I'm putting him here cuz it'll annoy him (smiles)

Sea Horse 10- Next time, if there is a next time, I will make a picnic and let you bring chips!

Shan-chan- Sorry I didn't do a party this time and right now I'm REALLY regretting it. This chapter took me sooo many hours!

OK That's done FINALLY I am never doing something like this again! I had to read all 217 reviews (not that I'm complaining of so many reviews) but this was just a real pain. I hope you liked it anyways, and I hope I didn't leave anyone out! Till next time....THANKS!!!


	22. More discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own all my original characters, and I partly own Aiko and Rain.

"_Huff_" Hiei and Kurama were both panting after ten minutes, and each had their share of cuts and bruises.

"I'm not done yet." Hiei said, flying through the air, his fists aiming right at Kurama's stomach.

"_Ugnn_" Kurama's hands blocked just in time, and they flung Hiei away.

"_Screech_" Hiei skidded to a halt on the floor, wiping his mouth that had blood dripping out.

"_AHH_!" Before Kurama could react Hiei had already kicked him, and he landed in a heap near the track, about fifteen feet away.

"Man, this is better than wrestling!" shouted Ryou. "Go Kurama! Go Hiei!" he screamed from the side.

"You're only supposed to vote for one person." said Kurama, getting up.

"_BOOM_" Hiei had hit Kurama when he was talking to Ryou, and now Kurama was stuck in a hole in the ground, his uniform tinted brown.

"You caught me off guard Hiei. It won't happen again." Kurama uttered evilly, and stood up.

"GODS! Kurama, take a look at your hair!" hollered Ryou jumping up in the air.

"What?" Kurama took a strand and gasped at what he saw.

"You can't turn into Youko right now. That's considered using your powers." stated Hiei.

"I'm not trying to!" Kurama replied frantically. He had silver streaks covering his own red, and his eyes flashed from green to gold.

"We've got to stop Hiei! It seems that this fighting is triggering my other form!"

"Backing out already?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not backing out." argued Kurama.

"Prove it." Kurama's hair was almost all silver now, and his eyes only had a bit of green. Ears were starting to pop out of his head, along with a tail. His nails were growing longer, sharper, and his voice became a sinister hiss.

"Fine." In one punch Hiei was on the ground, but Kurama didn't give him any time to recover.

"_HAA_" Kurama kicked Hiei up into the air, and was just about to punch him down.

"_What the heck do you think you're doing?! You are in SCHOOL_!" said a voice in Kurama's head.

"_But I must kill him_." replied a more wicked one, his voice laced with malice.

"_What are you talking about? He's your friend! Your partner, your comrade, whatever you want to call it!_" that snapped Kurama out of his state and he looked around dumbly.

"Hiei?" Hiei was on the floor where he had fallen, but was already getting up.

"No." His eyes turned a deeper red, and his fists burned with balls of fire.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" he screamed, punching Kurama with his heated fists.

"_Cuh_" Kurama coughed out blood and it sprayed the air, like rose petals twirling in the wind.

"Guys..." Ryou said, looking concerned. They both looked like they'd been in a war, and their clothes were tattered and torn.

"Konichiwa!" said a happy voice.

"YUKINA?!" Kurama and Hiei screamed, halfway through punching each other.

"My, what have you two been doing? I heard from Keiko that Hiei had taken a shot at school, and I wanted to see how he was doing." She looked them up and down, from their tired faces to their dirty clothes.

"Yukina, we were, umm, doing a favor for our friend Ryou." said Kurama, pointing to Ryou's direction.

"Oh, Ok!" Yukina said, smiling. "You two look a bit tattered though. Let me heal you."

"I'm fine." grunted Hiei.

"No you're not. Now come here." demanded Yukina.

"Hmph." Hiei stood with an annoyed expression as Yukina made green energy glow around him.

"Whoa." said Ryou, completely forgotten a few feet away. He shuffled over and tried touching the green energy. His skin immediately turned softer and cleaner.

"Don't touch that. It's too strong for you." warned Kurama.

"Is there something that you never told me Kurama? I mean hair changing, amazing fighting skills, and a girl to come heal you after your fights? You've got it all!" Kurama sweat dropped and decided not to answer that question.

"Want to call it a tie?" asked Kurama, sticking out his hand.

"No. I would have won." replied Hiei.

"Actually, many different outcomes could have arisen. We will never be sure." stated Kurama.

"So? You've got more bruises than me." Hiei pointed out.

"Fine. If this will end this senseless argument." sighed Kurama.

"WHOO! I declare Hiei the winner!" Ryou said, lifting up Hiei's arm.

"Don't touch me." Hiei said, recoiling from Ryou's grasp.

"_Ring!"_

"Oh. You had better go. I will see you around!" With that, a happy green clothed figure walked away, still wearing the sticker that showed she was a visitor.

"I'll see you guys around!" said Ryou, running to the locker room.

"Oh no. Ryou...won't tell right?" asked Kurama, looking at Hiei for reassurance.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hiei answered.

"Settle down class. Today we learn about the ancient history of demons and what legends tell about them. Does anyone know how legends used to rank these demons? Their "legendary power" was said to be very great." Announced Mr. Saruki mysteriously. Five hands shot up, three of then including Rain, Hiei, and Kurama.

"Oh? I would expect Kurama to know, but our new students, Hiei and Rain also have this knowledge?" Mr. Saruki commented, lifting up his square glasses a bit more.

"Okay, I will ask Naoko first. What do you think they used to rank the demons?"

"My mom once told me stories of evil demons that ate children, so I think they rank them by how many people they acquired." This seemed a logical answer to Naoko, but she was surprised to find that the answer was incorrect.

"Rain, why don't you try?" Mr. Saruki said, turning towards her.

"The legends tell that demons are ranked with letters, S starting at the top, then A, B, C, and so on." Replied Rain.

"_How does she know that?"_ Kurama asked Hiei.

"_I do not care. She may be like you, fleeing Makai to come here."_

"_But I do not sense any aura." _Responded Kurama.

"_Your senses are getting weaker. I can sense a glint of it from that crystal necklace of hers_."

"_Hmm...I seem to have a memory of that, I just can't seem to make it whole." _Kurama said a bit confused.

"_Maybe she's one of those vixens that you slept with every other night." _Hiei snickered.

"_That is not true, and even if it was, it was many hundred years back. Besides, my personal life is none of your business."_ Retorted Kurama, a little embarrassed. He broke the connection and looked up at Mr. Saruki. It seemed that he had already explained the rankings and was moving on to the next question.

"Very good. Our ancestors said that there were three worlds. Can anyone tell me what worlds they are?" Mr. Saruki scanned the room and saw Hiei, Kurama, and Rain's hands up once more. "Hiei, why don't you try?"

"The first world is the one you pathetic ningens live in, properly called the Ningenkai. The second is a place with demons that roam everywhere, called Makai. And the third is where all living beings go when they die, weaklings they are, and their spirits go to Reikai."

"Such description. It seems you have been reading the history text. I will kindly ignore your comments adding to the three worlds." Replied Mr. Saruki. "Now, for the rest of the class period I would like you to analyze the stories in your textbook, and find similarities between us, and the demons described in the text. Some examples are: do they eat, sleep, drink, or have any intelligence."

"How dare you question the intelligence of a demon when you yourself have a peanut as a brain." Hiei fumed in the middle of the class.

"Please do not make assumptions unless you know it is true." Chimed Rain's voice right after Hiei's.

"Yes, some things are better off proven than said." Added Kurama softly.

"My my. Seems I have a bunch of comic book fans. You act as though these demons are real. I wouldn't expect that from you Shuiichi." Kurama looked shamefully down at his paper and started writing without complaint.

"As for you two, please get back to work. And Hiei, remember that you still have an afternoon of detention with me." Mr. Saruki sat down and folded his hands imperially on his desk.

* * *

"Urameshi, how much longer do we have?" whined Kuwabara. 

"We should be there soon. I think we're entering Mukuro's territory." Replied Yusuke for the fifth time that morning.

"Huh?" Yusuke bumped into Kuwabara, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Urameshi. I think we have company." He whispered. In front of them was a beautiful woman, wearing all silver covering everything but her stomach, neck, and face. Even her hair was silver, which reached down past her waist. It framed her porcelain face, that seemed to shine from her deep blue eyes. Her sleeves hung down as if they were made of air, and from her back sprouted butterfly wings lined with blue, purple, gold, black, and silver. The strangest thing was that she had antennas sprouting from her head.

"Yo, How's it going?" joked Yusuke, giving a wave.

"If you wish to pass into Mukuro's territory, you must go through me, Sizuza. However, you can call me the Butterfly Maiden."

"I am Yusuke Urameshi, son of Raizen. I suggest you move."

"In Mukuro's territory, you are not recognized as more than a bit of dust, no matter your title. Come on, don't you want to fight a demon as pretty as myself?"

"I'll fight you! But just because you're a girl, don't think I'll go easy." Said Kuwabara.

"Fine with me! Step right up!"

A/N: I will continue that next time, right now I'm too tired XD. I'm happy that you enjoyed the hockey segment, which came to me while talking with my friend about well hockey. :)


	23. Want a cookie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Thought it was against your code of honor to fight a girl." Whispered Yusuke to Kuwabara, putting a hand in front of his mouth so that Sizuza wouldn't hear.

"Right, but she's a freak of nature! She's got antennas!" Kuwabara shouted back, not caring whether Sizuza heard or not.

"Do what you like! So who's fighting me first?" asked Sizuza giggling.

"Me of course. Reiken!" A shining orange sword burst from Kuwabara's hand, and he stormed towards Sizuza.

"Got to be faster than that!" she fluttered up, well beyond Kuwabara's reach.

"Hey! Get down here and fight like a man!" he yelled.

"She's not a guy you idiot." Snickered Yusuke from the sidelines.

"You just shut up Urameshi! I'm the one fighting her." He screamed back.

"Only because I didn't think she was worth my time." Replied Yusuke, suddenly very interested in his fingernails.

"Hey!" Kuwabara reversed direction and rushed towards Yusuke, but was hit in the head by something and fell over. "Huh?" he looked up and saw Sizuza.

"I hate when I am ignored. You're fighting me, remember?" she reminded him.

"Alright, alright. You're almost as annoying as my sister." Scoffed Kuwabara.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Said a winking Sizuza. "Ahh!" she screamed, mere seconds later as she was pummeled to the ground by Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"Guess I'll have to get serious." She muttered, flying up. She turned her back and fanned out her wings, hiding her body.

"Pretty colors." Kuwabara said, staring transfixed.

"I got you now!" Sizuza came up from behind and kicked Kuwabara's legs, tripping him onto the floor.

"How did you," Kuwabara looked back at the pair of wings that seemed to have a mind of their own and were flying everywhere.

"My special technique." Explained Sizuza flying once again out of Kuwabara's reach.

"Well I've got something special too." Retorted Kuwabara.

"You do?" asked Yusuke.

"You just stay out of this! Now about my technique." Kuwabara's sword began lenghthening, and suddenly he shot it straight up, hitting Sizuza down once more.

"Oh that old thing." Mumbled Yusuke.

"YAAHH!!!" Sizuza's eyes flamed and she lunged towards Kuwabara. He began blocking as she punched and kicked in succession, backing him towards a tree.

"_WHAM!"_ went Sizuza's body on the tree, unforeseen to her until Kuwabara jumped away.

"You've made me mad now." She smiled, raising her arms"_Solar power from the sun, Unite with me, join to be one, Show my power to this guy, and let him meet a Solarfly_." The grasses on the ground rustled as light engulfed Sizuza, shielding her from Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes. A shining white figure emerged, with two blue eyes they recognized as hers.

"This is why they call me the Butterfly Maiden." She said, her voice ringing through the trees.

"I don't care what fancy title you've got, you're still going down." Kuwabara struck Sizuza with his sword, but all he heard was a laugh.

"Sorry, that won't work anymore." She replied, bouncing the Reiken back. "You can have that, but here's a little something from me." Light beams struck out at Kuwabara, and he dodged them to the best of his ability.

"Ah!" he sucked in air as a beam hit his arm, and scorched a bit of it.

"You're stronger than you look." He admitted. "But here I come!" he began repeatedly hitting her over and over, but her solar shield deflected all attacks.

"Hey Kuwabara! Hurry it up or we'll never get out of here!" hollered Yusuke.

"I'm trying!" Kuwabara answered back. After a few more punches, kicks, and slashes that did nothing to Sizuza, Yusuke's patience reached its limit.

"SPIRIT GUN!" a huge ball of energy sailed towards Sizuza and pushed her deeper into the woods. Yusuke darted towards her and kicked hard, slamming her onto the ground.

"Owww." Sizuza groaned on the floor.

"I'm not going to kill you but go warn your comrades. If they come they'll have to deal with me." Stated Yusuke. 

"Hey Urameshi! Why didn't you leave that fight to me?" asked Kuwabara.

"You could never have beaten her with your brain. You had to get her out of the sun, you idiot." Said Yusuke matter of factly.

"And when did you figure this out?" asked Kuwabara.

"Just now." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara sweat dropped and re-packed their bags.

"We're in Mukuro's territory. The shortest way would be to cut right." Declared Yusuke.

"As long as we don't meet any more insane butterfly girls, I don't care which way we go." Said Kuwabara.

"Chicken." Said Yusuke.

"Am not!" screamed Kuwabara.

* * *

"Snack! Hiei, want a cookie?" asked Kaho, happier than usual, if that's even possible. 

"No. Eat your own cookie." Replied Hiei.

"Aww, you're such a party pooper!" pouted Kaho.

"I hate parties." Replied Hiei. He walked to the back of the school building where the field was, his new favorite place because it didn't have any humans roaming around.

"Why are you always such a loner?" asked Aiko, coming next to Hiei.

"Where did you come from?" he inquired.

"I had PE. I decided to go this way so I wouldn't be squished by everyone coming out of the locker rooms."

"Oh."

"You haven't answered my question." Persisted Aiko.

"In these worlds you can't trust anyone. You wouldn't understand, all you have to worry about is a few stupid things, like stalking Kurama." scoffed Hiei.

"I do not stalk Kurama. That's Sakura's job." she paused. "Hmph, you think that you've been through so much, that no one knows what it feels like to be you, that's what you think isn't it?" retorted Aiko. Hiei didn't bother answering her and just stared off into space.

"STOP IGNORING ME! You're so selfish, you know that?" she huffed.

"I'm not the one that's selfish. You prance around with your girly friends, disturbing people like me when they just want some peace. I bet you drive your parents crazy." Mocked Hiei.

"My parents are dead." She said coldy.

"Mine are too so you can stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me. There's no need to repeat myself." Muttered Hiei.

"So, when did yours die?" asked Aiko gently.

"Doesn't matter."

"You're lucky. You don't remember them anymore. Mine died just a few years ago. I live with my brother Chion now." Aiko smiled.

"Chion?" asked Hiei.

"You know him?"

"You could say that." Replied Hiei.

"Well, nice talking to you. I have to find Sakura before she kills herself with her terrible sense of direction." With that, Aiko ran off towards the noisy crowd around the corner.

"Hn."

A/N: Yes I know the chapter's short. Don't flame me with the whole weird Aiko thingy. I had to give them SOMETHING in common (sigh) I have no idea how I'm going to BEGIN to bring those two together. Any suggestions?


	24. Cookies and Kidnaps

"Lunch. Hn." Hiei walked out from the Japanese classroom and joined Kurama in sitting at a table.

"Those two periods sure went fast, didn't they Hiei?" asked Kurama, making light conversation.

"No." Kurama didn't know what to say to this so he just took out his lunch and began eating. They were soon joined by Sakura pulling Aiko over, Adzume who was hiding behind Sakura, Yukino who sat right next to Hiei despite his glaring, Hoshi and Kisho, Ryou, Shina, and lastly Kaho.

"I'll leave you imbeciles alone." Hiei said, beginning to stand up.

"No! Stay here Hiei! Have a cookie!" screamed Kaho and before Hiei could object she shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"Iphtoldmphhyoouahhididn'twantmnnnacookie!" came Hiei's muffled voice.

"What?" asked Sakura from across the table. Hiei swallowed and yelled out, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT A COOKIE!"

"But you like the cookie!" said Kaho winking.

"And what makes you think that?" grumbled Hiei.

"You didn't barf yet." Interjected Kisho.

"You didn't die yet." Added Hoshi, trying to top Kisho's comment.

"Why would he die from a cookie?" asked a curious Adzume.

"Because Kaho made it." Said Ryou, trying to keep a straight face.

"HEY!" Moments later Ryou was on the ground kicked by a huffing Kaho. She then jammed his mouth full of cookies. "There!" she smiled and sat back at the table.

"Eheheee...." Kisho and Hoshi both scooted farther away, afraid of the wrath of Kaho and her cookies.

"So how did everyone's day go?" asked Kurama, trying to mellow down the group.

"Science class sucks. Pray that Mrs. Takato changes her mind." Moaned Ryou, getting up from the ground.

"What's wrong? I haven't been there yet." Asked Aiko, speaking for the first time.

"She went crazy or something and said we should all experience the hardships of being a parent. We get to carry around a pot of dirt with a flower. The "flower" is supposed to be our baby and you have to carry it around EVERYWHERE." Ryou sighed and took out a pot from his backpack. "Whoops."

"Does that mean your baby died?" asked Yukino, staring at the pot in Ryou's hand. The dirt had gotten all over his backpack, and the flower was no where to be seen. "Don't worry. I'll stick another flower in there and she won't even know."

"But that's cheating." Said Kurama.

"Not everyone is a goody goody like you Shuiichi. Oh wait, never mind. Did you know that Schuiichi has something that he never told us?" Hiei perked up at this and watched in fascination.

"Ryou, I think it's best we don't reveal that." Said Kurama firmly.

"Why not? Tell us!" beamed Shina.

"Well," began Ryou.

"_Hiei! Go knock Ryou out." _Pleaded Kurama.

"_I don't care if he tells. It won't affect me." _Responded Hiei. Kurama did some quick thinking and replied back.

"_Yes it will! If they find out we both have unnatural abilities, humans will come from all over to witness what you can do! Do you really want people trying to experiment on you?" _asked Kurama. By the look on Hiei's face he could tell that he understood.

"_Plunk"_ Went Ryou's head on the table.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"He seems to have been knocked out. Guess we'll never know what he was going to say." Said Kurama innocently.

"&%##! There's only 15 more minutes until lunch ends!" screamed Hoshi suddenly.

"Please, no vulgar language at the lunch table." Sighed Kurama.

"15 MORE MINUTES?" shouted Kisho, suddenly comprehending this.

"_Munch Munch MUNCH!" _They both began wolfing down their food, eating like someone who had been starved for a week. The girls all sweat dropped, but also picked up the pace for eating their food.

"Hiei, you really aren't going to eat anything?" asked Kurama.

"No. I had that vile cookie, remember?" replied Hiei scowling.

"Was it really that bad?" whispered Kurama.

"It tasted like a piece of salted rubber."

"What tasted like a piece of rubber?" asked Aiko.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Kurama nervously. "Hmm?" behind their table he spotted a figure sitting under a tree, reading a book all alone.

"Excuse me for a second." He said before leaving.

"Hn." Hiei was a bit curious but decided to stay put incase Yukino or Kaho decided to attack him.

"Hello. I saw that you were all alone and was wondering if I could accompany you in sitting under this tree." Said Kurama.

"You need not ask." Kurama sat down and she sighed. "You really don't remember me, do you?" she lifted her head and Kurama recognized her as Rain.

"Huh?" responded Kurama.

"Here. Take this." Rain snapped off the necklace holding the single piece of crystal, and put it in Kurama's hand. She gently closed his fingers over it, and a rare smile crept onto her face.

"This might help. When you remember, come find me." Rain picked up her books and left, leaving Kurama very puzzled and alone. He looked carefully at the crystal, and sudden memories flooded his mind.

"_No, don't it's too dangerous!" _screamed a woman.

"_We're so close, why stop now?" _He heard his own voice, though distant and somehow changed. A swirl of color was seen before his eyes, and a gunshot heard.

"_Take this. I will come back, I promise." _He heard sobbing in the distance, sorrowful, paining sobs that seemed to slowly drain the person crying.

"_Why did you have to do it? Why?" _came a soft voice, echoing through the air.

"_What's done is done. Will you wait for me?"_

"_I will. I will wait forever to see you again, Youko Kurama." _

"What?" Kurama's eyes snapped open to see the familiar school, with students shuffling past each other.

"What happened to you?" Hiei stood next to him, completely undetected. "You were in that daze for at least ten minutes. Class is starting soon you know." He added.

"Oh." Kurama put the necklace in his pocket, and strolled towards the school building.

"I told you there was something weird about that crystal." Muttered Hiei.

"It's supposed to remind me of something, but all these voices, these images that I see and hear seem disconnected, and all of them seem so painful." Whispered Kurama, his chest tightening involuntarily.

* * *

"I'm bored." Moaned Kuwabara. 

"You're always bored!" groaned Yusuke.

"Couldn't we have found a portal CLOSER to that castle of yours?"

"And risk falling somewhere else?" said Yusuke. "Makai is huge and very dangerous." He said ominously.

A few minutes later...

"Yusuke?" Kuwabara circled around, but found he was alone. He drew out his Reiken and waited. Minutes ticked by, and he stood rooted to the spot.

"BOO!" screamed a voice.

"AHH!!!" Kuwabara blindly waved around his sword, hoping to catch whatever made the sudden noise.

"HAHA, you are a wimp." Said Yusuke.

"Am not!"

"Well let's get moving. That took up quite a bit of time." Laughed Yusuke.

"Hey Kuwabara, hurry up!" Yusuke turned around, only to find that Kuwabara was missing. "I'm not falling for that." He walked on, but after half an hour of no Kuwabara, he began to get worried. "Hey stop joking around!" he shouted, but all he got for a response was the sound of the wind.

Meanwhile...

"Look what we got!" cackled a demon, black in appearance with green eyes and a lion type form. He had sharp fangs and claws that were longer than a foot.

"Let me go!" screamed Kuwabara. He was bound to a board and now faced...

"YUKINA?!" he gasped, seeing her figure atop a seat. "Hello Kuwabara. Welcome to my home." Her voice didn't seem as sweet, but Kuwabara was easily fooled and his eyes became hearts.

"Yukina, my love, please tell them to untie me!"

A/N: Eheheee.....I decided to give Yusuke and Kuwabara a few more complications. Industrial Tech and Japanese class seemed a real bore to me today (for some reason) so I just altogethter skipped them XDDDD.

I am very sorry for having students/teachers call Kurama "Kurama." I really try not to make this mistake but sometimes it slips my mind. --

Also, I used to call Japanese class English cuz I live in the USA so I'm used to that. I will go back and change it when I have time, and thank you for noticing these little things! (smile)


	25. The Rabbit

"Good afternoon class. Please get out your homework and direct your attention to the board." Mrs. Urashima said sharply. Paper shuffling was heard as everyone dug their homework out of their backpack, some easily doing this and others having to empty out their backpack's entire contents to find their crumpled piece of math work.

"Now, pass your papers to your right, and we will begin correcting." A number of hands shot up in dissaproval, their owners faces twisted in disgust.

"What is it Oki?" asked Mrs. Urashima.

"I don't want Kisho correcting my paper! He draws all over it and I get big black splotches on them." She complained.

"Fine. Correct your own." Mrs. Urashima ordered. Then she turned to the remaining students. One by one she granted their request to correct their own until half the class had their own paper.

"See how much time that took us?" Mrs. Urashima sounded annoyed as she pointed to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Fifteen minutes!" she shouted, startling the class.

"RIIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!"

"That must mean I can leave now." Muttered Hiei.

"Everyone, line up in an orderly fashion," began Mrs. Urashima but she was soon trampled by all the students hurrying to get out.

"Please evacuate the building. There has been another fire in our school." Blared a voice from the speakers. A few minutes later everyone was gathered at the school entrance searching for the fire.

"What do you think happened?" was the main question at that time, but Hiei could care less. He was overjoyed to be out of the building, since he hadn't finished his math homework.

"Someone has pulled the fire alarm. They will be dealt with and given severe...umm lectures. Please go back to your class." Stuttered the voice over the PA system.

"AWW..." Everyone sadly slouched to their next class, with the hope of going home right then gone.

"Hello everyone!" said an excited Mrs. Takato.

"Hello Mrs. Takato." The students chanted back.

"Guess what I have in store today?" she looked around the room hoping for guesses, but after getting none she decided to continue. "We are going to get to experience the joys of being a parent!"

"Ryou was right." Murmured Kurama.

"Now I'm going to give each of you a pot containing a flower, your "baby"." She said. "And the best part is, you get to have partners!

"AHH!!!!! HELP!" screamed most of the guys while the girls blushed and squeaked happily.

"Now I will assign the groups. First, Shuuiichi..."

* * *

"Kuwabara, KUWABARA!!!!!!" shouted Yusuke.

"Yukina, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Kuwabara, staring at her intently.

"I missed you so much I just had to find you." She sweetly said, stroking his hair.

"I'm going to go find Yusuke. He's probably frantic now because I'm not there to protect him." Beamed Kuwabara.

"No! I mean no, don't, stay here and accompany me." Yukina stuttered. "Join me for dinner."

"Liah, is the "bath", ready yet?" asked Yukina atop her throne.

"Yes, my princess." Muttered Liah, the lionish demon.

"Whoa! That can talk?!" asked a startled Kuwabara.

"Why of course. Kuwabara, you look so tired. Why don't you climb into this bath I made you and I can get you clean." Yukina fluttered her eyelashes and directed Kuwabara towards the black pot full of hot water.

"Umm..Okay." replied Kuwabara, his face as red as the fire under the pot of water.

"Just close your eyes. I want you perfect for dinner." She chimed, a fang showing from underneath her lips. She began massaging his shoulders and he groaned in pleasure.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!!??" Yusuke had popped up from the bushes, holding a beaten up Liah.

"I'm sorry, my princess. He was too strong." She muttered before falling limp in his hands.

"KEIKO?" Yusuke gasped as he saw Keiko caressing Kuwabara, sitting in a large pot.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" he muttered, racing over.

"Keiko? This is Yukina you idiot!" said Kuwabara.

"What are you talking about? Look this hair is BROWN." Yusuke held up Keiko's hair in emphasis, but what Kuwabara saw was him touching his lovely Yukina's sea green hair, and making her wince because he was pulling so hard.

"Get your hands off her!" he shouted.

"You get your hands off of her! She's MY girlfriend!" screamed Yusuke.

"No, that's Yukina, and she's MINE!" screeched Kuwabara.

"Wait a second. How come you see Keiko and I see Yukina?" sudden realization crossed both their faces and they stared back at the girl. However, what they saw now was a demon, blue hair running down to her shoulders and fangs coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were yellow and her nails long. She wore a long white robe, and held a bow and arrow.

"It seems my illusion has been broken." Came her cold voice. Kuwabara slowly crept out of the pot which he now found was to cook him, and stood by Yusuke in his boxers.

"Ughh go put some pants on!" said Yusuke in disgust.

"Oh." Kuwabara's face turned purple as he tugged on his blue trousers.

"Let's go get her, shall we?" smirked Yusuke.

"Let's go. HAAA!!!!!!!" they both charged towards the demon, and double teamed her from both sides.

"Spirit gun!"

"Reiken!"

"_Thump"_ she fell onto the floor unconscious, and turned into a white rabbit with a blue patch, curled up on the ground.

"Maybe we can eat her." Said Yusuke.

"Nah, she looks like she wouldn't taste good." Said Kuwabara.

"That was a waste of time." Scoffed Yusuke.

"No it wasn't." replied Kuwabara.

"And why not?"

"Cause I got a massage!" he said, sticking out his thumb. Yusuke sweat dropped and continued walking, leaving a dazed Kuwabara behind.

A/N: I know this was short and kinda bad, but I think writers block is creeping up on me again O.o NOOO! School starts tomorrow so updates may be slowed by as much as only one update a week T.T Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews and please continue (hopefully enjoying) my work! (smiles)


	26. Faeries

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Shuiichi and" Mrs. Takato scanned the room with her bulging frogeyes and spotted Sakura and Yukino waving their arms around ecstatically. "Rain." Kurama met Rain's gaze and saw a mask of indifference, but he could make out a glimmer of happiness concealed deep within.

"Sakura and Kisho, Kaho and Hoshi, Hiei and Aiko, Yukino and Kana," The groups continued until no one was left alone to take care of their "child".

"Feh, I don't like this "father" business. You take care of the child." Huffed Hiei, shoving Aiko the pot.

"This is a group project Hiei. If it will help, I'll switch off with you on taking care of this flower, but I will not be stuck with all the work." Hiei thought of protesting but decided that it wasn't worth it, and when it was his turn he would just stuff the plant in some place and leave it there.

"Now as parents, you all must have careers, a living place, and most of all, money."

"You don't really think we'll get those things, do you?" asked Kaho.

"Don't know. Ryou didn't look any richer." Said Hoshi.

"Of course, I cannot give you all these accommodations because that would cost millions, so we will run a simulation. Would everyone please draw a card that determines your things? Like life, you will deal with what is thrown at you, and the money you get will be used to buy necessary items for your life. Objects such as food will be marked on a paper, and money will just be a number you extract from. I will be calculating so you mustn't go over your budget."

Glances and murmurs were exchanged but overall there weren't too many disagreements. A long-term assignment would take up the whole week, meaning no homework except taking care of the plant.

"Since you are supposed to be married, I've added on an extra special thing." Mrs. Takato smiled widely with her squashed mouth. "At the end of this assignment, I'd like you to be able to write one page about your partner. This means that you must interact with each other, like a real couple would."

"I have to find out about HIM?!" shrieked Yukino.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" asked Kana, a bit offended.

"You can take the pot from now until Monday." Declared Hiei.

"But I think it would be better if we switched off." Argued Aiko.

"I don't care what you think. Now take the pot!" demanded Hiei.

"You are not superior to me, as I have said before."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Hiei carelessly.

"This." Aiko held up a black tape, and inserted it into a hand held machine.

"—and dude, he's got these cool fire powers,"

"_Click_" 

"What do you think that's from?" smiled Aiko.

"How," Hiei stared transfixed at the tape, thinking of reporters swamping him from all sides.

"I got Ryou to tell me all about you. And don't think that just because I'm a "good girl" that I won't reveal this information." She waved it a bit in front of his eyes and to Hiei's surprise, dropped it down her shirt.

"I don't think you will ever summon up the nerve to get that tape now." She said.

"Hn. But that doesn't mean I can't kill you." He replied, looking smug.

"Oh? Just because you can, doesn't mean you will." She shot back. Hiei screwed up his face in annoyance, having been defeated once again by this mere girl.

"Let's get started then. I will draw our careers and you can draw how much money we'll get." They both got up and walked towards the two boxes placed in the front of the room.

"So tell me about yourself." Said Rain, holding a notebook and a pen.

"My name is Shuiichi Minamino. I live with my mother Shiori in our two-story house. I enjoy school and my favorite subject is Biology. What else do you wish to know?" inquired Kurama.

"Well Shuuichi, I would like to get away from this assignment for a bit and find out about the _real _you."

"_Dum_," Kurama felt his head pulse and took out the crystal necklace that Rain had given him. He felt a definite youki emitting from it this time.

"_You're getting stronger." _Came his own voice.

"_Yes, and one day I will beat you." _The female sound from earlier taunted playfully, and Kurama got a momentary glimpse of her. She had a pair of white ears but her equally white hair was blocking his view of her face. On the ends, the strands were ice blue, contrasting with the pure white. She seemed to be in a fighting stance, and her breathing was ragged.

"_Haha," _The mood had changed abruptly, but the momentary image he saw was gone. Now only voices remained, and Kurama strained his ears to hear them.

"_Mmm...stop struggling. I need to teach you an attack, remember?" _This time Kurama was sure that this was his voice when he was Youko, but try as he might he could not recall that memory.

"_If you want to teach me an attack, you'll have to let go of me." _The woman giggled, and Kurama just knew she was smiling.

"_I won't ever let you go."_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurama looked around and saw only Rain in front of him.

"Class ended just a few minutes ago." She sounded a bit worried but her expression quickly shifted to sadness, and she looked at him closely.

"The crystal didn't help?" she asked.

"No." Kurama replied, rubbing his head. Rain looked down and picked up her books.

"Can you take the plant?" she asked softly.

"Sure." Replied Kurama, still confused.

"Thanks." Rain swept her hair forward and shuffled out of the classroom, grief still apparent on her face.

"_Why don't you remember_?"

* * *

"That weak demon delayed our lunch." Pouted Yusuke, building a sandwich. 

"Yah, but next time I see Yukina, I hope it's really her." Kuwabara heated some water and poured it into a cup of ramen.

"Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?" asked Yusuke.

"Nope. Ramen is the best!" Kuwabara slurped some and his face immediately turned red.

"You know, if you were one of those cartoons on TV, you would have smoke coming out of your ears." Chuckled Yusuke.

"HOT!" Kuwabara jumped around but suddenly vanished.

"Not again. KUWABARA!" screamed Yusuke.

"Hey!" came a voice from below. Yusuke walked to where Kuwabara stood a moment ago and fell through a hole.

"_Blub, glug" _he resurfaced and found himself in a river that's waters were black.

"What do you think this is?" Kuwabara let some of the water flow through his fingers but detected nothing.

"Welcome. This is the river of relaxation. Pay up and you may stay. Leave now and you may go. If you choose to not pay or leave, you will be attacked." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up to see demons on all sides. They had fallen in a pit with a winding river, and were cornered from above and below.

"I am Yusuke Urameshi, son of Raizen. As soon as I get back to my castle I will send servants to pay you."

"The legendary Urameshi? If you are whom you say, annihilate my archers with a single blow. If you cannot succeed, I cannot promise your life, no matter how great you claim to be." The voice came from a faerie that was around four feet tall. She had semi-transparent wings and wore lace that wove around her body. She had blonde hair that cascaded down to her feet, which were not touching the ground.

"Fine. SHOT GUN!" a huge explosion erupted and demons were flung everywhere. When the smoke cleared, all who were left consisted of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Faerie.

"I see you are the great Urameshi. A pleasure to be of service, my king." She bowed down onto the floor, and many other faeries appeared from puffs of smoke.

"You may not know it, but you are already in your land. Your castle is not far." The head faerie said.

"Whoa! The water has turned blue!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Yes, this water adjusts to your mood. It's to help us know when you're comfortable and when you're not." Piped another faerie.

"This river is for you to be in. Food and drink will all be provided. You may soak in your clothes, or you may take them off. If you haven't already noticed, the water is not transparent."

"Weird." Remarked Kuwabara, still examining the water.

A/N: WHOO! School has started and I got some time to update (happy dance) I think I will have to put this rating a bit higher, but I have no intention of making this an icky story (if you know what I mean) anything "icky" is completely coincidental and I did not catch it while proofreading (because I am incredibly dense and naïve XD) Thankies for the reviews!


	27. Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Finally." Hiei hopped deftly into Kurama's window, a task that now required no thinking.

"You really should stop getting detention." Kurama repeated for the umpteenth time. He threw Hiei a bag of chips, which was caught easily in his hands.

"What's this for?" Hiei was slightly curious, and read the label. "Spicy Puffys that will make your eyes water"

"How catchy." He said sarcastically.

"My stepbrother gave me those. They're not really my taste. Give them a try." Explained Kurama from his bed. His back was on the wall and he was reading a book. The plant he and Rain shared was placed on his desk, and a ray of sunlight shined upon it.

"Arrggh..." Hiei mumbled, trying to open the bag of puffs. An explosion alerted Kurama from his reading, and he looks up to find puffs scattered everywhere and Hiei clutching his eyes.

"IT BURNS!" Hiei screamed, bumping into Kurama's bookshelf.

"_Splash"_ Water was poured over Hiei's face but his hands covered up his eyes so much that the water didn't do anything. Kurama, taking this as a sign of the need of more water, went and soaked Hiei from head to toe.

"C-c-cold" Hiei stammered, his body shaking. He tried calling on some Youki but nothing happened and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Unn..." Hiei eyes cracked open a bit, but all he saw was white.

"_What happened to me? What am I lying on?" _Hiei turned his head, still resting on his back and saw that his hands clutched some red fabric.

"_Kurama's blanket?!" _he shot up and found that he was on Kurama's bed, but his head instantly began throbbing and he had no choice but to lie down again.

"You're awake." Kurama's calm voice penetrated the silence and his hand reached out to touch Hiei's forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU think you're doing?" Hiei had tried shouting but his voice had died because of the horrible headache he was experiencing.

"You had a fever." Said Kurama. He had been expecting that reaction and didn't take it personally.

"A fever?" Hiei now found the white ceiling very boring to look at, so he turned his head towards Kurama instead.

"It's a disease that humans get. Most people recover quickly but because you have never experienced one before your body has no immunity. I think the water plus the stress from school and that night you didn't sleep triggered it."

"When does it go away? My head is killing me." Hiei groaned and began hitting his head.

"NO! That will only make it worse. Drink this." Hiei stared at the orange liquid like it was some kind of poison, and shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding. I'll be fine, I'm a FIRE YOUKAI."

"You may not know it but you already drank some." Kurama smiled and still held the little cup full of medicine.

"What do you mean?"

"I forced some down your throat earlier. Believe me, it wasn't easy. If you hadn't taken it by now you'd probably be shivering and burning at the same time." Kurama looked stern and thrust the medicine towards Hiei.

"Humph. Pure poison. Thanks for making my death a few days earlier." Anger and frustration crossed Kurama's face, and he left Hiei there without a word. His feet were barely audible over the carpet as he walked over to his desk to finish his book.

"Hn." Hiei couldn't care less what Kurama did and continued lying on the bed. However, after just a few minutes he could feel his temperature noticeably going up, and he couldn't keep his hands steady anymore.

"_DING DONG_!" Though Hiei's eyes were closed, he could hear Kurama walking downstairs to get the door. He strained his ears to hear who was there, but his fever seemed to have affected that too.

"You've got visitors." Said Kurama, none too warmly.

"Hiei!" Sakura stopped short when he saw Hiei's face all red and his hair limp.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Aiko, carrying their plant baby.

"I got sick, what do you think?" replied Hiei, annoyed yet happy at the same time to be pulled out of his boredom by visitors.

"I brought our plant. You rushed out of Biology before I could give it to you." Aiko set it next to Kurama's.

"So how's he doing?" inquired Sakura on Hiei's condition.

"He's too stubborn to drink medicine so he will probably get worse and worse. Hiei's the kind of guy that won't accept help, even if he's going to die." Kurama's tone was one of annoyance.

"Oh, we can't have Hiei die." Sakura smiled mischievously and whispered into Aiko's ear.

"Well...I guess we could. We'll need help though. I'm going to call Kyo first." Replied Aiko.

"Kyo?" the name seemed unfamiliar to Kurama, and his face was puzzled. Before Aiko could speak Sakura answered instead.

"Kyo is Aiko's new boyfriend."

* * *

"I will...beat you! 100 Meters freestyle, ready, set, go!" Yusuke and Kuwabara swam in the now purple river, and were enjoying themselves immensely. Surprisingly enough Kuwabara had brought swimming trunks, along with all the other useless things such as his house key, a telephone, and some sticky notes that Yusuke had uncovered in his backpack.

"Go Lord Urameshi!" chanted all the fairies. Two fairies were holding a finish line and half of the others were carrying food. They hadn't had such hungry visitors in many decades and wished to keep them full.

"Wait!" The deafening sounds of "GO LORD URAMESHI!" had annoyed Kuwabara so much he had stopped the race. "Tell some of your fairy friends to cheer for me!" he put on a smug look and waited.

"Ok. You half cheer for Lord Urameshi, and you other half cheer for this guy." He pointed at Kuwabara to emphasize, and began finishing the race they had started.

"Hey!" Kuwabara slowly gained on Yusuke but whenever he breathed he never heard his name. He stopped once again, and heard "GO THIS GUY!" from half the fairies.

"WHAT?!" Meanwhile Yusuke had finished the race and was practically dying from laughter.

"Very, haha, literal bunch aren't they?" choked out Yusuke.

"Shut up." Kuwabara took some fruit from the fairies and slammed it onto Yusuke's head.

"Oh, if that's how you want to play..." Half an hour later Yusuke and Kuwabara were all covered in food, but surprisingly the water was still clear.

"Hey is this stuff enchanted?" the fairies could barely make out Kuwabara's mouth from under all the fruit and vegetables that covered his face.

"It's self cleaning. That's why it didn't turn brown when you two got in. If you didn't know, you were absolutely filthy when you fell through that hole." Said the head fairy.

"This stuff is cool. And look, it turns colors." The water was now a greenish blue, flowing steadily downstream. Yusuke's eyes followed the stream and were surprised to see that the sun was setting.

"Whoa, it's getting late." Said Kuwabara, also noticing the vivid sunset.

"Thanks for everything! I'll pay you later." Yusuke gave a quick wink and jumped out of the river. Kuwabara followed suit and they began dressing and laying out sleeping bags.

"You don't mind if we sleep here right?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh, about that-" but before the fairy could finish her sentence the head fairy silenced her, and smiled a little too sweetly.

"Oh be my guest Lord Urameshi. I promise you will have a very silent sleep."

A/N: Oh how evil of me. Two cliffhangers (smile) As you can see updates are sloooowed ::sniff:: Hopefully you have not forgotten about my little story ::crosses fingers:: and for you ppl out there, can you help? I need to make a personality with Kyo (but don't worry, Aiko will be with Hiei eventually...::cackles evilly:: ) Oh, and I spelled Fairy wrong last time. Sorry!


	28. Yikes! WRITERS BLOCK!

"Kyo!" Kyo had arrived promptly, and gave Aiko a warm hug before turning to Hiei. Hiei scowled as he saw this tall brown haired guy striding towards him. Kyo had on a black T-shit and some loose fitting jeans, making him look very casual.

"You know Aiko, I really don't think that this guy would appreciate us stuffing his face with medicine." Kyo's voice was a soothing one, and he had concern showing in his eyes.

"All of you, go away..." Hiei's eyes closed despite his own protesting and he fell asleep once again. The whole party talked a bit and decided to just leave him alone.

"He looks so much more peaceful sleeping." remarked Sakura.

"Yah..." Aiko nodded and saw the first smile she had ever seen on HIei's face.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" asked Kyo.

"Probably his family" said Kurama.

"Hmm" Aiko looked sad for a moment, thinking of her parents deaths.

"_DING DONG_" Kurama walked downstairs followed by Aiko, Sakura, and Kyo.

"Is my sister here?" Chion had appeared at the door, and looked slightly mad. It wasn't until Aiko went out the door and Kurama closed it before Chion started yelling. Even though the door was closed his voice was easily heard.

"Why didn't you get home? You're supposed to cook tonight. You know that I don't have time!" Chion sounded both destressed and angry, and they heard a few sniffs afterwards.

"Just back off! My life doesn't revolve around you!" Aiko's voice barely stuttered this out and they heard footsteps running on the pavement.

"I'll be going too." Kyo slowly slipped out the door and so did Sakura. Kurama went upstairs to check on HIei but he was still sound asleep so he began his homework.

* * *

"Good night Kuwabara."

"Yah, 'night Urameshi." They both settled down in their sleeping bags, not aware of the red eyes watching them.

"The demon lord of Makai! Fate has smiled upon me." the head fairy licked her lips, waiting for them to fall asleep.

"Mistress?" a glowing blue fairy came up to her, and began pleading her to stop. "The more you kill the less likely you will stay a fairy! Look at you now, a black winged DEMON! How could you disgrace us like this? All for the power..."

"Silence!" in one blow the blue fairy was on the ground, her face slashed from the sharp claws of the once head fairy.

"Tonight we feast." she began her descent, picking Kuwabara to be the first target.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke's finger jutted out of his sleeping bag and hit her dead on, much to her surprise.

"WHAT?" she was sent hurling towards the ground, but Yusuke was still sleeping.

The next morning...

"Hey Urameshi! You killed something without me!" complained Kuwabara.

"Mmm, that's not true." Yusuke stretched and yawned, staring before him.

"EEK!" His eyes practically popped out at the black corpse in front of him.

"Did I really kill this?" he poked it with his finger, feeling how cold it was.

"You must have killed this in your sleep. I"m going to stay away from you now..." Kuwabara looked cautiously at Yusuke like he was some sort of bomb and backed away.

"Hail Lord Urameshi!" a chorus of high voiced erupted from around them and they had to plug their ears to supress the noise.

"You have killed the Dark Mistress of Transformation! We are forever in your debt."

"You mean this thing?" Yusuke gave a kick and the carcass sailed away.

"Lord Urameshi, you have gained our trust. We will side with you when the three demon lords collide, and win a war that has gone on for decades!"

"We're in a war?" Kuwabara looked confused, and stared at Yusuke who sadly nodded.

"It's been going on forever. The three lords used to be Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi."

A/N: AAACK writers block? I can't think of anything! I"m sooooo sorry everyone sniff you can flame me if u want sob I'm really sooorrry!!!! (I've also been going through some emotional distress so I couldn't put much humor cries ME SORRY! T.T)


	29. Bebo and Bobo

Hiei opened his eyes to meet total darkness, and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. He felt around and realized he was still on Kurama's bed, the red sheets wrapped around his body, shielding him from the cool wind coming through the window.

"Fmph" Hiei heard a soft sound and looked down towards the floor. Kurama was there in a sleeping bag, his book still over his face.

"_He tires too hard_." Hiei thought, getting out of the now sickingly warm bed and taking the book off Kurama's face. He jumped out the window, thinking that he was well enough and climbed into his favorite tree.

The next day...

"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama's face was set in a frown as he watched Hiei cough uncontrollably on his bed.

"I think it was too cold last night." Hiei had woken up with a worse headache than before and could barely speak. He had wobbled into Kurama's room, hoping for a bit of warmth.

"Looks like you can't go to school today. My mom will be out working by 10, so you can get some food in the refrigerator. Try some of this. It's cough medicine, not fever medicine so it should taste better." After a few quick apologies Kurama slipped out of the room and hurried out the door so he wouldn't be late for school. Hiei squinted his eyes to read the tiny writing on the bottle and came to the conclusion that it was grape flavored.

"What the heck is a grape? Oh well..." Hiei hesitantly took the amount suggested and swallowed. His face immediately lit up and he concluded that he loved this grape flavor.

"A little more wouldn't hurt..." he mumbled softly.

"Hiei?" Aiko had walked home with Kurama to give Hiei some of his homework assignments and to pay him another friendly visit. She gasped as she saw Hiei sprawled on the carpet, his hands twitching involuntarily and a goofy smile on his face.

"Hiei, you got high off of cough medicine?!" Kurama hurried over and found the bottle completely empty, and Hiei completely crazy.

"Come on. Let's get you on the bed." Aiko began dragging a whining Hiei back onto Kurama's bed, trying to get some sense into him. She got him on the bed but because he was so heavy he fell right on top of her.

"Aiko..." Hiei's face came closer to hers and their lips became mere centimeters away. Aiko tried moving but found herself rooted to the spot, and she allowed him to advance until their lips met. Hiei pulled away slightly and let his own red eyes mesmerize Aiko's blue ones.

"Aiko, how is-" Kyo had arrived just outside of Kurama's door, and he looked aghast at the scene in front of him. He began retreating, hanging his head in betrayal.

"No, Kyo wait!" Aiko feebly called back, but got an answer that made her eyes moisten.

"It's okay Aiko. I understand." Kyo fled out the door and down the steps, trying to forget what he had witnessed.

"You're going to regret that later." Kurama's eyes had almost popped out of his head as he hauled Hiei away from a now red faced Aiko.

"I think he watched some TV." she murmured, remembering the television left on when she came upstairs.

"Let's hope he forgets or he might hide in a hole forever." Kurama was a bit amused and left Hiei sleeping on his bed, sorting out the homework that Hiei had to make up.

"I'm going to try and sort things out with Kyo."

"Sure." Kurama waved a goodbye and settled contently in his chair. The crystal that Rain had given him still tugged at his mind, and he felt for it in his pocket. He pulled it out and it gleamed a brilliant white, then tinted red from his hair. Rain...instead of remembering the new transfer student with black hair, he saw himself and another girl, her white hair whipping in the wind as they danced in the rain. They were both soaked but it didn't seem to matter because they created their own warmth.

_"This girl..."_

* * *

We're here." Yusuke spread his arms grandly as Kuwabara stared at the stone building. 

"THIS is your fortress?" Kuwabara looked rather skeptical at the gray rock, parts of it showing signs of age, and he imagined the interior was not very homey.

"Lord Urameshi?!" A frantic looking demon ran around in circles, looking very distressed.

"We are so sorry! We did not know you were coming!" another demon that looked almost identical to the first one also began fretting, and ran in circles holding his head. They were both yellow and rather short, their faces batlike, though their eyes were big, making them seem innocent and childish.

"Bebo! Bobo! I'm okay!" Yusuke tried calming down the two demons but they didn't stop until they ran into each other.

"Haha." Kuwabara laughed at the two demons squirming on the floor, their frantic faces muttering things like "Oh no!" and "What will we do?"

"These two are extrememly scared of annoying me. My father was quite harsh on them." Yusuke helped the two yellow demons up, and said they could help by telling the others he had arrived.

"YES SIR!" fast as a bullet the two sped off, screaming at the top of their lungs that Lord Urameshi was here.

"Let's go inside." Yusuke led Kuwabara to a big stone door, opening it to reveal a dazzling room with lush greenery covering the walls and fuzzy carpet on the ground. Fire of every color lit the sides, and demons of all kinds scurried around, some dusting, some watering the plants. Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara's surprised look, and walked towards the center of the room.

"The rock is just to hide the riches in my castle. It was my father's idea to mask our wealth so we wouldn't get robbed by filthy thieves. Seems they have furnished it a bit. Last time the floor was still dirt, since demons don't really care what they stand on." Yusuke led Kuwabara down the room while explaining the little things in it.

"This is the exact center of the castle." Yusuke stood on a black star imprinted on the carpet, and hollered, "I'M HOME!" Instantly all demons stopped working, and a loud noise began rumbling as everyone started talking.

"HAIL LORD URAMESHI!" they gathered around the star and knelt before Yusuke while he serveyed his group.

"This is Kuwabara. You will be serving him too." Yusuke recognized almost everyone, and saw Bebo and Bobo also jumping around in the crowd.

"Hey people." Kuwabara waved to them, and was rewarded with a bunch of "Oohs and Ahhs"

"Is this human as strong as you?" a small cat asked Yusuke this as she tugged on his pants, happy to have her master back.

"No Misha, but he's still pretty strong so all of you, no picking on Kuwabara." Yusuke guestered to everyone and they just stared back.

"The staring scares me." whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke.

"Yeahh, looks like they're really happy to see me." Yusuke whispered back. "Oh, I know."

"Is this any way to greet your HUNGRY lord?" Yusuke emphasized on hungry, and heard Bebo's squeaky voice say "HE IS HUNGRY!" Everyone scampered around finding food, and Misha led them to the dining room. There was a very long stone table with chairs on each side. Yet the table had only hankerchiefs on them, but no utensils.

"Hey Urameshi, Short on forks?" Kuwabara joked as he pointed to the table.

"One thing I like about Makai is you eat with your hands. And it's first come first serve." Yusuke gave a challenging smile, and Kuwabara nodded back, accepting the challenge.

"May the best eater win!"

A/N: As you can see, The Kurama/Hiei and Yusuke/Kuwabara parts are now evening out (smile) I HAVE REACHED 300 REVIEWS!! YAY! Thanks you all soooo much!

I am making another party so if you wish to be in it, please give me a name, physical description, personality description, and two gifts of your choice! Hopefully I will have the party by next chapter if enough people respond. Oh, and Chion I am using your character. It's cool to give Aiko a brother but I'm sorry that I made you rather mean. (apologetic look) I hope you don't object if I put you in my story!


	30. Birthday Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Aren't you surprised that my note is at the beginning? I finished this chapter but...my computer froze and I lost 3/4 of it. Blame my stupid computer T.T

I'll write the rest later but right now I'm in a horrible mood because it froze and wiped out the chapter (groans) Enjoy if it's any good (sniffles)

Hiei felt warmthness around him once again, and this time he did not wake up with a headache. He shot up into a sitting position, his body suddenly awake and energized.

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama sat calmly across from him, holding a plate of eggs.

"Hn. I'm fine now, I don't need your ningen food." he arrogantly replied.

"Well I guess you do have a reason to be bossy today." Kurama sighed and began eating the eggs he had prepared.

"And what might that reason be?" Hiei was mildy interested, and waited while Kurama chased the eggs around with his fork.

"How could you forget Yukina's birthday? And your own?" Hiei's face showed apparent surprise, much to his dismay, and he looked at Kurama suspiciously.

"Our birthdays are tomorrow fox. You've been studying too hard." Hiei took Kurama's sheets off of himself and walked to the window.

"You slept for two whole days. It is now Sunday."

"What?" Hiei shook his head in bewilderment, and he ran towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Kurama called back.

"I need to get something." Hiei hopped rather clumsily out the window, and ran towards his favorite tree. His scowl lessened a bit as he found that Yukina's gift was still in place, and rushed back to Kurama's house.

"We have to do something for Yukina." he grunted softly, leaning on the wall.

"Already done. We're giving you two a birthday party at Genkai's temple." Kurama smiled and put the now empty plate on top of his desk.

"I don't want a party. Do you know how old I am?" Hiei gave Kurama a menacing glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are 256. (A/N: I have no idea how old he is...) Even if you don't want a party, how would Yukina feel if you didn't show up?" Kurama hit a soft spot and Hiei groaned inwardly, anticipating the mob of people that would join in the ridiculous singing and present giving.

"Fine. What time?"

"Two 'o clock. You've still got three more hours."

"Hn." Hiei went outside once again, and landed softly on the ground. A cool breeze suggested that fall was coming, and Hiei savored the feeling of the outdoors. A few leaves crunched under his feet as he walked, but he paid no attention and walked on, wandering aimlessly until it was time to go to his own party.

"Gross." He stared up at the black and green decorations around Genkai's temple and the colored confetti floating in the air. There were balloons tied to the sides and "Happy Birthday Hiei and Yukina!" was written on a huge banner at the temples entrance.

"Welcome Hiei!" Botan cheerfully dragged Hiei inside before he even realized she had opened the door, and shoved him none too gently into his crowd of "friends."

He recognized most of the faces from his school, or, as he referred to it, "torture in a building." Hoshi and Kisho waved energetically while Kana and Ryou were discussing something in a corner. Chion was next to Aiko, and they seemed to have solved their fight. Almost everyone that sat with them at lunch were there, including Sakura and Azume who were chatting with Aiko, Kaho and Takumi who had flocked over to Kurama, and many other various fan girls giggling and laughing while drinking lemonade.

"Hello Hiei!" Yukina was very cheerful and her cheeks a slight pink, contrasting with her usual green kimono.Genkai led them all to the arcade room and everyone watched as Yukina played Whack a Mole.

"How fun!" Yukina was taking a hammer and despite her innocent self was wacking the animals that popped up with great strenghth and speed.

"HIGH SCORE!" blared the anouncer, and Yukina squeaked in delight.

"Good job Yukina!" a girl named Marqi that also lived in the temple congratulated her friend. She had black hair with the tips dyed red and wore a pair of blue jeans complimenting her black top.

"HYAH!" she pulled out a huge silver sword, and looked ready to smack the machine to bits.

"Whoa! It's another person with superpowers!" Ryou stared excitedly as the machine started.

"WHACK A MOLE!"

"Where are the moles?" Sakura kept her eyes on the machine but no brown animals popped up.

"She's hitting them so fast that you cannot see." Genkai explained.

"Hmph. Pitiful." said Hiei. He could easily make out the girl hitting each mole as if it were in slow motion.

"You have to admit it is abnormal for a human though." muttered Kurama, appearing suddenly beside HIei.

"There are many abnormal ningens here. Like her."

Hiei pointed to a girl with short purple hair and red eyes. "I sense power from her, though it is not very great." The feeling of being stared at rammed into Kaida, and she stiffened.

"Stop staring." though she said it from across the room Hiei and Kurama both heard it clearly and averted their eyes.


	31. Birthday Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any guests at this party.

"Ready...go!" A spray of snow formed behind all the guests as they sped off down the mountain. Everyone sat on circular disks, shooting down the hill.

"Haha!" Yukina giggled happily, her face flushed red from the coldness. Hiei sat on his disk refusing to move, and called it a "pitiful pastime."

"What are you doing all alone up here?" A girl with blonde hair and pink highlights came over, smiling radiantly. "Let me help you!" before Hiei could protest he was pushed down the slope, his cloak flying behind him and his face stricken with fear.

"I'm going to crash! Stupid ningen!" he hollered after her. She quickly hopped onto her own disk and sped down. "My name's Casie!" she zoomed past Hiei, leaning forward to accelerate.

"Having trouble? Let me give you a hand..." A guy wearing a tan trench coat, black slacks and boots, a wide rimmed hat, and a scar down his cheek smiled evilly, his blue eyes sparkling. In an instant Hiei's disk was turned over, and he went head first into the snow, still moving with the disk dragging behind.

"See you down the mountain Hiei." Magus Black grinned, waving sarcastically.

"Unnggh..." Hiei got back up, shaking the snow from his hair. His ruby eyes spotted a delicate hand, and he looked up to see yet another guest with black spiky hair, red highlights, and her hands in her pockets.

"I'm Rei! Do you need help?" Rei seemed overly eager, and Hiei backed slightly away. "You know, you look really hot in black."

"Any other color wouldn't make me any colder." Scoffed Hiei, but he was surprised to find Rei howling with laughter at this, apparently mocking him.

"Not that way silly!" after straightening his hair a bit while Hiei glared, she took off again, the hood of her jacket flailing behind her.

"That was an idiotic activity." Hiei was drenched and freezing from the snow by the time he got down, and was mumbling random insults to Kurama.

"It wasn't that bad. Look, Yukina had fun." Hiei glanced over at his sister who was busily chatting with one of her friends, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Come. We will go to my fireplace." Everyone ooohed and ahhhed at this, following in little groups behind Genkai.

"S'MORES!" yelled one girl with black hair. Her eyes were the same color as the highlights streaking her head, a dark shade of blue.

"Yes, Kimi. We are having s'mores." Genkai smiled a little at her apprentice, and brought out the food.

"S'mores?" Hiei looked questionably at the strange combination of food items, baffled by why this would be called "s'mores."

"Here." Aiko handed him a stick, and stuck a marshmallow on it.

"Hn." Hiei stuck the marshmallow in the fire, watching it burn brown, then black.

"What are you doing?" an intelligent looking girl wearing a red tank-top, the same color as her hair, had noticed that Hiei's marshmallow was almost completely black, and ashes were falling steadily from it. Hiei pulled it out, and ate it while it was still on fire.

"Whoa!" Hikaze gasped quietly as she saw Hiei devour the flaming object, and several other heads turned towards him.

"Stop staring. Haven't you ever seen someone eat a piece of food?" Hiei was rather annoyed at this point, thinking he was being ridiculed.

"You've got an interesting friend Yukina." Ryu sat with his katana protectively at his waist, his skin-tight ninja suit keeping him warm. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, giving him a mystical appearance.

"Yes, but Hiei is really a nice person. He's just very..." Yukina tried searching for a word, but found that her vocabulary failed her.

"Very distant?" suggested Hikaze.

"Thanks so much Hikaze! You really are the smart one out of all of us." The young girl blushed at this comment, and resumed stacking her chocolate.

"Don't get too full now, we've still got cake." Announced Genkai, causing a few "Oh no, I've stuffed myself!" from those who were famished and hungrily ate s'more after s'more.

Rain stared at Kurama from a distance, and smiled to herself when she discovered his eating habits were the same.

"Even the way he sits is like before." She murmured sadly, her eyes once again cast onto the ground. However, her thinking was interrupted as everyone got up to eat cake.

"One half is dark, dark chocolate, and one half is green mint." Genkai pulled out a huge cake, one half of it black and one half a pale green. On the black half "Hiei" was written in white letters while "Yukina" was written in blue on the green side.

"How pretty!" exclaimed Casie, her mouth watering for the cake.

"But first...we must sing!" Marqi gladly brought this up, and began the chorus that always annoyed Hiei to the point of a headache.

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hiei and Yukina, Happy birthday to you!!!" _Some people added phrases in between, and others sang extremely off key, but all in all the song added more cheer to the occasion, and even Hiei found his mood improving. Plates and utensils were passed out, and the cake was devoured quickly, leaving just a portion untouched.

"Guess what time it is?" Kurama asked Hiei, a bit of chocolate on his cheek.

"What?" inquired Hiei, with chocolate covering half of his face.

"It's time for..." Kurama raised his voice a bit, and a chorus of voices shouted "GIFTS!" Hiei held his ears, groaning as they moved to yet another room.

"Oh! Hiei, Yukina, you have a gift from our friends in the other world! I recorded this from them earlier." Botan came over carrying the silver briefcase, and set it in front of the two who were sitting at a table, encircled by gifts. There was a bit of static, and Hiei almost screamed when Kuwabara's face popped up.

"Hey! Yukina, my darling, you didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you?" came Kuwabara's voice, filled with self-confidence.

"Move over!" Yusuke shoved him out of the picture, and waved with a huge smile.

"How are you two doing? It must be such a coincidence that your birthdays are on the SAME DAY!" Yusuke winked, and Hiei ground his teeth together, his face red from being angry with the spirit detective.

"We finally arrived at my castle!" Yusuke went on.

"And it was all because of me!" Kuwabara kicked Yusuke and pointed to himself, doing a queer dance.

"We both want to wish you happy birthday!" yelled Yusuke from behind.

"I'm not wishing the shrimp happy birthday!" hollered Kuwabara, turning his head to face Yusuke.

"Then let me have the screen!" he argued.

"No! I must explain to my beloved Yukina why I can't be there!" protested Kuwabara.

"She already knows! Now move!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara's head, and a red lump protruded from his orange hair.

"Ehehee..I'll stop it there." Botan grinned nervously as she shut the case, muffling Yusuke and Kuwabara's shouting voices.

"How moronic." Hiei smirked as the shouting continued, and Botan had to take the case out of the room.

"Who wants their present opened first?" asked Genkai.

"ME!" Marqi raised her hand, and brought over two box shaped packages, both wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"Here you go!" Yukina joyfully took her present and began unwrapping it, and Hiei carelessly took his.

"It's a video game! These little characters are so cute!" she thanked Marqi, and Hiei began ripping off the wrapping paper on his.

"More cake?" he stared at the big, brown blob of chocolate, and Marqi beamed.

"YOU WILL GET ADDICTED! I KNOW YOU WILL!" she ran around hysterically, and returned when she was out of breath.

"Open mine next." The guy who had pushed Hiei down on the hill gave him a book, and handed Yukina a small ribbon tied box.

"The Necronamican." Read Hiei.

"It's the Book of the Dead." Explained Kurama, eyes wide at this highly rare book.

"Ohh, it's so beautiful!" Yukina pulled out from her little box topaz with a black pearl encased within. Though it was small, the sides were smooth and shiny and the pearl as dark as the depths of the sea.

"Thank you so much."

"This thing is interesting. I'm sure it will make me scared at night." Hiei's sarcastic remark was thanks enough for Magus Black, and he retreated back into the crowd.

"OOO! You'll like mine." Rei thrust a long package into Hiei's hand, and a slighter shorter one into Yukina's.

"A...katana?" Hiei inspected the sword, his eyes going up and down the blade. He abruptly stood up and tried it out, almost cutting a few heads off. "I can use it for training." Came his remark.

"Wow..." Yukina took out a flute, the green color so light that it almost looked silver, and examined it closely. "Too bad I can't play it." She looked sad for a moment, but brightened up when Rei said that she could teach her.

"Oh, hello. Sorry I'm late." A girl with long brown hair walked in wearing a long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Karavelia! You're here!" Yukina greeted her friend and graciously accepted her gift, giving Hiei's present to him.

"Mrs. Clean Sword Cleaner." Hiei raised an eyebrow at this, but took it out and demonstrated on his new katana. Surprisingly, it made it gleam even more, and a small grin spread on Hiei's face.

"For such a retarded name, this thing isn't half bad."

Meanwhile, Yukina opened her present and got a crystal necklace, which she promptly put on after thanking Karavelia.

"This is for you!" Casie looked like she was going to jump off the walls after the cake, and poured a bunch of magazines on their heads.

"Thank you!" came Yukina's muffled reply from under the magazines. Once she got out she straightened them while Hiei read one on "Techniques for Killing: Your Guide for a Precise Cut."

"Money for Hiei and Yukina!' Sure enough, Kimi threw money onto their heads, joyfully jumping up and down.

"This will give you a scare." Ryu handed both of them some DVD's, and after reading they found that they were all horror movies.

"Special effects." Hiei scoffed at them, but secretly planned to watch the tapes later.

"Who's left?" most of the presents had been cleared now, but Kaida came up with two small gifts and silently gave it to them.

"Tarot cards. These are for predicting things right?" Kaida nodded, and Yukina added it to her pile of presents.

"Elbow blades." Hiei examined them, testing the sharpness and endurance.

"I've got something too." Hikaze shyly handed Hiei and Yukina rectangular packages.

"A software to help learn languages?' Hiei was about to comment on the strange gift, but Genkai gave him such a glare that he shut his mouth.

"Thanks Hikaze!" Yukina hugged her for the video game, putting it neatly in a corner.

"Here." Everyone looked surprised as Hiei handed Yukina an orb of some sort, and she set it on the table. It showed a picture of the Koorime (spelling?) island, with its people walking on the snow.

"It's similar to the Mirror of Darkness. It shows what you desire but can't grant the wish." Hiei looked forlorn as he saw his forgotten home, thousands of feet above Makai.

"Thank you Hiei." She set it on the windowsill, positioning it so that it could not fall off.

"I got something for you too. Happy Birthday." Hiei pulled off the tissue paper and a cube of ice fell out. It was cold, but surprisingly it didn't melt in his hands.

"This is a special type of ice, found only on the island I was born on. It will stay like that eternally, no matter how hot it gets."

"Thank you Yukina. Thank you."

A/N: Yes, a sucky ending but I didn't know how to end it so..XD This was a longer chappie, as promised and I'm really really really sorry for not updating. I do hope you didn't all forget about my little story TT Thanks for reviewing! This chapter was for all of you!


	32. Reviewers Kill Authoress

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama was slightly baffled at seeing Hiei with his head buried deep within a book until he realized it was filled with drawings of dead carcasses, of spells, curses, and myths.

"Darkness, shadows, you will fly. Up above in the night sky. Rain and hail and haunting thoughts. Bring upon death and distraught." Hiei chanted under his breath, hoping to make a storm that would allow him to stay in his tree and not go to school.

"Hiei, watch where you're going!" shouted Kurama but Hiei just kept on walking, and bumped right into a lamppost.

"KURAMA! I have succeeded! I see blackness...all around me."

"Wake up cutie!" a high voice shook Hiei's eardrums, and he quickly sat up.

"You missed first period. I suggest you get your handsome self moving!" Her brown hair was long and flowing in gentle curls, and her big green eyes contrasting with the hot pink lip-gloss she had on.

"Hn." Hiei immediately ran out of the room, glad to escape the scary nurse. Visions of her too tight uniform and shiny white teeth stung at his eyes, causing him to shake his head while heading into the locker room.

"Rub a dub dub, three men in a tub!" Ryou was singing happily while putting on his PE uniform, causing the guys around him to groan from his "out of the ordinary" song.

"Seems you have awoken. Here's your book." Kurama handed back Hiei's black bound "death book" and he stuffed it into his backpack to read later.

"What torture will they put us through today?" asked Hiei, his brow beginning to sweat from the hotness of the room.

"DODGEBALL! GET READY TO RUUUMBLE!" screamed Mr. Uesugi.

"He seems to have a new phrase." Kurama closed his locker and began his short explanation. "Just doge the ball and try not to get hurt." everyone went into a circle, and Mr. Uesugi stood in the middle. Several people already had balls, and were poised to throw them.

"Ready...let the game begin!!!"

A/N: Yep, I must say this is my shortest chapter ever! BUT I am now going to devote ALL my time in journalism to write, so expect chapters during the weekdays! (Reviewers still kill authoress for tiny chapter)

Any ideas for...DODGEBALL? I am very very sorry for the short chappy. SORRY FOR SLACKING OFF!!!!


	33. Pink Fluffy Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"What?" Hiei fumbled around the court, balls and people flying everywhere. He caught one, only to have it brutally taken out of his hand by another. His lips curled in disgust, but his hand only snatched thin air as he tried to find his katana.

"KURAMA!" he shouted at his running friend, knowing that it was he who took his weapon of destruction. Kurama turned around only to have many objects thrown at him, and he narrowly dodged them. They were no longer a circle, but a blinding mass of people, each wanting to knock the other down.

"Fine. I'll play by your rules." In a white blur caused by his PE shirt, he snatched five bouncy balls from the hands of the other people, causing them to mutter in surprise.

"HYAAAAH!" he threw them in rapid succession, knocking down everyone in his path.

"Dude, will you hand me a ball?" Ryou held out his hands, hoping to get one of the many that Hiei was keeping hostage.

"NO! THEY'RE ALL MINE!" Hiei cackled evilly, then went back to his normally contained self. "Ahem, No. These are for my protection." he swiftly went away, walking stiffly to the edges of the court.

"Now, make sure you come out when you get eliminated!" reminded Mr. Uesugi because many people were falling and being bruised but none were getting out of the rink.

Unwillingly, more and more people sauntered away from the crowd, until only Hiei, his arms bulging with dodge balls, Kurama, his face flushed red, Ryou, his mouth in an upturned grin, and Kana, his black hair covering his forehead were left.

"READY GO!" Hiei flung the ball at Kurama, but he jumped out of the way, his body flowing easily through the air. Ryou grabbed a dodge ball and slammed it at Hiei, almost knocking him over.

"GET HIM NOW KURAMA!" Ryou jumped up and sat on Kana's back, pushing his face into the pavement. Kurama looked rather uncomfortable, but nonetheless got Kana out with a single throw.

"Let's corner Hiei." Kurama's mouth twitched with a hint of evil, his eyes flashing once again. Hiei stood in the middle, his expression alert. However, as Ryou made funny faces, Hiei was caught by surprise as Kurama came from behind, catching him into an arm lock.

"Now it's just you and me." Said Ryou, his voice challenging.

"Good luck." Kurama maintained his cool composure, though he tightened his grip on the yellow ball he held.

"Ouch!" Ryou clutched his arm on the ground, saying that he "sprained it." Kurama came over, but as he did Ryou lifted his face only to be met by a dodge ball.

"Sorry Ryou. I won't be fooled by that old trick." He easily helped his friend up, even though Ryou did not require assistance because he was faking his injury.

"You two are such morons." Hiei had returned to his normal self, and scoffed at the disheveled playing ground.

"I didn't see YOU win." Ryou jabbed his finger at Hiei's chest, brimming with joy.

"I didn't see you win either." Retorted Hiei, faking a baby voice.

"Come on, we've got to get to our next class! I heard that Mr. Saruki has something planned." Came Kana's voice, his legs already moving towards the locker room.

* * *

"Yusuke, where am I staying?" Kuwabara peered around the castle, examining staircases and the various parts of the structure.

"You can go stay in the dungeon." Replied Yusuke, his face stern.

"Stop kidding around! Where am I really staying?" Kuwabara saw through Yusuke's "serious face" and followed him up the carpeted stairway.

"You can stay in this chamber." Yusuke opened the door to a white tiled room, its bed pink with fluffy pillows and little fuzzy animals dotting the ground.

"What's with this GIRLY room?!" shouted Kuwabara, his face red from embarrassment.

"This is supposed to be for my "future bride." Take it or leave it." Yusuke walked out and went to his own room, the color scheme green and black.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara's voice echoed dimly through the halls, and startled a few people.

"You better not be Yusuke's bride. You're a bit on the ugly side."

"HEY!" Kuwabara looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Down here." The cat named Misha waved a white paw, her black fur fluffing up.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kuwabara pointed at her eyes, which constantly changed color.

"I'm Lord Urameshi's FAVORITE kitty. You better not steal him away from me, or I'll be nasty." She haughtily replied.

"KITTY!" Kuwabara's senses seemed to have kicked in, and he picked up Misha and began choking her in a hug. "Kitty, I missed you so much! Come back!" Misha squirmed and squeaked in a frightened way, finally breaking Kuwabara's grip on her and running out the door.

"Aww..." moaned Kuwabara as Misha's tail disappeared from view. Tired from his journey he got up from the floor and settled onto the puffy bed, falling into slumber almost immediately.

"Get up!"

"Get up!" Two high voices echoed in Kuwabara's ears, and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Huh?" he sat up to see Bebo and Bobo, their eyes wide and paws shaking.

"Lord Urameshi says you are a lazy bum and should get up and eat." Kuwabara's stomach groaned at the thought of food, and he quickly got up and went down the winding stairs. He joined Yusuke at the long wooden table, sitting to his left.

"You fell asleep before I could give you a tour of the castle!" exclaimed Yusuke, shoving ham and eggs into his mouth.

"Mpph the mbed phas phoft." Mumbled Kuwabara, eating a potato.

"What?" Yusuke made out a bunch of "mphs", and waited for Kuwabara to finish chewing.

"The bed was soft." He said after swallowing.

"Well, as I promised Hiei, you need to get a job. Oh, here's one." Yusuke picked up a yellow sheet of paper, the title saying "Worker Needed."

A/N: HAHAHAA Cliffy. I actually didn't do a cliffhanger on purpose...I can't think of a job XD Want to help? What job will be entertaining for Kuwabara? This was longer than before and I'm pretty happy with this chapter, so I hope it makes up for my really really short one (ch 32)!!!!!


	34. Brave Kira and Glorshes Glorious Gorgeou...

"Hiei. HIEI!" Mr. Saruki dropped a textbook on Hiei's head, which was lying face down on his desk. He opened his eyes a crack, and seeing that class wasn't over closed them again, with the textbook still resting on him.

"Kurama observed from the corner of the room, his head shaking at Hiei's manner of behavior in the classroom. They were studying Puppeteers, and how they used puppets to make their plays come alive. Their project was to get into groups and make their own "puppet play", but halfway through the making of the puppets and famous playhouses, Hiei had fallen asleep out of boredom.

"Please pick groups. And because our new student has chosen to give up the educational values of this lesson, he can do this project by himself. Take a slip of paper that has what play you will do on it, and begin making costumes and writing a script. You will have two weeks until this is due." Hiei groggily got up, wishing the day would be over. He picked a piece of paper, and read the description.

"Young samurai is shunned by his father for his beliefs, and wanders the streets. His mother comes to visit him frequently, but one day his father finds out and hunts her down. After yelling he brutally kills her and the samurai comes back for revenge."

"How disgusting." mumbled Hiei, thinking what an idiot the samurai must have been for getting his mother in danger. He sighed inwardly, his eyes turning cold just thinking about his own mother, and how she had him thrown off a cliff. He had vowed to kill the entire Koorime race, but never got around to do so.

"Interesting." Kurama, who had chosen to work with Kisho, got a love story.

"Kairi, a girl in her late teens becomes infatuated with Kira, an exchange student from America. As they struggle with their own emotions, Kairi finds that Kira has a stalker determined to hunt him down. A shot is fired and Kira lies dead on the floor, but before he dies he sees his love, Kairi holding the gun. She realizes what she抯 done and kills herself, and they both lie dead in the street," read Kisho dramatically. He imitated a person being shot, groaning while falling to the floor.

"Now that's enough." chuckled Kurama at his impression.

"Hmm. Question is, who gets to be the lovely Kairi and the victim Kira?" asked Kisho.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be swooning after you. You be Kairi." Kurama shook his head in protest, not wanting to cause people the satisfaction of saying he looked even more like a girl.

"You won't BE the girl. You will just be moving the puppet...and reciting her voice." he added hurriedly, hoping Kurama wouldn't notice.

"Fine. At least I get to kill you." Kurama smiled a bit, and began planning their script.

"Now, I know that we will not have time to make a traditional puppet, which is almost 4/5 of a human, so I would like you all to make cardboard ones, or at most a sock puppet. But I encourage you all to make it as detailed as possible because costume will be part of your grade along with performance."

Hiei began writing a script, full of bloody violence and hatred when a girl with brown pigtails came in and gave a green note to Mr. Saruki. He raised an eyebrow, and signaled fro Hiei to come towards him. Thinking it might be a way to get out of class, Hiei got up and snatched at the paper, reading quickly what it said. His face remained expressionless as his teacher laughed.

"Got yourself in trouble have you? Mr. Cracker wants you in his office." Mr. Saruki's eyes gleamed with hidden joy as Hiei ran out of the classroom.

With Kisho acting out each scene of their upcoming puppet skit, Kurama didn't even notice Hiei exit until the door slammed behind him. However, he did not have too much time to worry as a pencil was shoved into his hand, Kisho signaling that Kurama should start writing the play. He idly wrote down what Kisho was saying, but when he read it over he couldn't believe what he had put down.

"The Mean Girls and the Brave Kira"

Kairi: Hello, you must be the student from America; nice to meet you.

Kira: Thanks, Japan is sure nice and polite.

Kairi: You only think that because you haven't seen all of it.

(She smiles mischievously and signals to the girls around the room)

(They all take out guns and aim it at Kira)

Kira: No, death will not take me so soon!

(He does super cool martial arts moves and kicks all the guns out of the girls hands)

All the Girls: Oh Kira, you're the BEST!

(Kira takes out a machine gun and kills them all)

Kira: Another mission well fulfilled.

(Curtain close. Maybe some 007 Music.)

Kisho, you must be kidding. Kira is supposed to die, and in no part of our play information is he equipped with martial arts abilities and shooting efficiency," said Kurama.

"Ah, but if I am going to be Kira I must be heroic, like myself." Kisho ran his fingers through his hair, looking proud.

"I'm glad someone has a brain in this project...? Kurama mumbled.

"You mean me?" asked Kisho. Kurama groaned, erasing the would-be-fantasy of Kisho, "The Mean Girls and the Brave Kira."

* * *

"The following jobs are: A Facility Cleaner, Pet Shop Owner, Pathfinder, Rink Fighter, Police, Spy, and Will Writer." read Yusuke, looking very happy in his desk made of stone, covered in green velvet much like many other things in the castle.

"A will writer would be cool...I could get everyone's money. But then a warrior would make me seem manly for Yukina...and a Spy...? Kuwabara puzzled over all of these jobs, not knowing which one to pick.

"Why don't you try a Pet Shop Owner since you like fuzzy girly creatures so much." suggested Yusuke, circling the title.

"Ooh..fuzzy creatures are-HEY!" Kuwabara chased Yusuke around the room, angered by his girly comment.

"You give me a girly room, a girly cat, and now you give me a girly job?!?

"Further proving that Kuwabara is a girl." Said Yusuke, his face contorted in laugher. "Anyways, you can start tomorrow at **Glorshes Glorious Gorgeouses**." he said before Kuwabara could get angrier.

"Okay, what time will I go-GLORSHES GLORIOUS GORGEOUSES?! What kind of name is that?!" screamed Kuwabara, his face red.

"According to this, they sell pink puffers and blue boppers. Oh, how I'd like a yellow yapper..." Yusuke's eyes momentarily glazed over as he thought of a yellow yapper.

"What in the world is a yellow yapper?!" asked Kuwabara, surprised at the alien names.

"Well, in Makai everything has a new name. A yellow yapper is a fuzzy bunny that is yellow like its name, with big ears. But what I love most about them is that they will carry on a conversation with you for hours on end, and make the best secretary's because of how organized they are. Not to mention how cute they look when they go into human form..."

"Are you cheating on Keiko?!"

"Hehee...so what if I am?" asked Yusuke.

"This must be one cute bunny. You're "king" right? Can't you just ask for one?" Kuwabara inquired.

"There are only 3 known yellow yappers in all of Makai. Yomi has one, and I think Mukuro has another. No one knows where the last yellow yapper is." said Yusuke mysteriously.

"If they have the other ones, how have you even seen on before?"

"I visited Yomi once for Makai business. He had his yellow yapper flouncing around the room serving drinks. I don't get why though, since he's blind." Yusuke shrugged and tore off a piece of paper.

"Here are the directions there. I'll have Bebo and Bobo take you there incase you meet anything weird. Despite their look, the two are very strong. Ha, good luck Kuwabara. Oh, and you get paid." stated Yusuke.

"How much?" Kuwabara imagined mounds of green money, and his smile widened.

"100 Margles a day."

"100 what?!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I finally updated! I tried to make the Yusuke and Kuwabara segment longer but it was kinda hard. >. I hope you all still read this! SOOO sorry for the late late update T.T I wanted to update before Thanksgiving but wasn't working! Thanks again for reading!!! 


	35. Orchestra Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei's feet clunked noisily across the campus, walking to where the slip said to go. He looked around and noticed for the first time there was a tree, its bark tinted silver planted far away from all the lunch tables. Wind whistled throughout the campus, disturbing the unearthly silence.

Hiei entered the building, and was immediately scorched with hot air from the heater. Commotion surrounded him, people running about, coffee held in their hands. He walked briskly to the front desk, and slammed the paper down.

The lady at the counter looked startled as she looked up from her desk. She had round spectacles and was slightly chubby looking, taking the paper with her inflated fingers. She smiled and handed Hiei a new schedule. He took a look and saw that he had been transferred into…Orchestra.

"Kurama, what is the meaning of this?" Hiei's red eyes stared menacingly at Kurama, showing him his new schedule.

"Orchestra?" murmured Kurama.

"YES. O-R-C-H-E-S-T-R-A!" said Hiei, spelling it out. "What is ORCHESTRA? What happened to Industrial Technology, where I could build mechanical robots?"

"Oh, there's an explanation." Kurama calmly replied. "Hiei seems to be doing quite well in Industrial Technology, but it seems he has a little…too much energy. We wish to put him in a music class so he can express his emotions in a positive way."

"My emotions are none of their business. One part of my brain is probably more intellectual than all of that mush in their head combined."

"Regardless of that, you should probably pick an instrument." Suggested Kurama.

"An…instrument?"

A/N: Yes! I AM indeed alive. This is only part of my chapter, but I am uploading it so you know I have not decided to abandon I just have been very very busy, and currently two guys are pissing me off. (smile)

I promise to update more now, but please don't urge me because I have many many things I have to do. Review if you haven't forgotten me!


	36. Confusion in One Word: Females

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sorry for the late update!)

"Violin, Viola, Cello, Bass, Piano, Guitar. Which ones the easiest?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the list of instruments, and asked his question towards the conductor. She had long brown hair, looked about 30, wore a long blue dress, and smiled joyfully down at Hiei.

Hiei's expression was very bland as he sat and surveyed all the people watching him. Because there weren't enough students to form an orchestra for each grade, every grade was packed into one gigantic room, conducted by one person, Ms. Misha.

The chairs were put into a semi-circle, and most people had already taken their instruments out. Hiei sniffed at the smell of wood, the scent reminding him of his wilderness home. He stared once again at the sheet, and read the requirements again.

"…though the cello is a bit larger, and may be of difficulty." Explained Ms. Misha. Hiei looked up and suddenly realized he had completely tuned her out when she answered his question.

"The old bag probably didn't have much to say anyways…" he muttered to himself in a voice ordinary people wouldn't even be able to detect. However, Ms. Misha was no ordinary woman.

"An old bag, am I?" her voice was icy, and Hiei could tell by the looks on the other students' faces that he did not want to mess with this teacher.

"My ears are as sharp as they always have been Hiei. Do not try and mock me." She raised her conductor's baton as if to strike him, and then put it down after considering something for a moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Misha, I wasn't feeling too well for a second and…" Aiko swept her black hair away from her face as she struggled to balance her backpack and violin when her eyes fell on Hiei. A soft smile graced her lips, and he felt a shock as she stared back with her beautiful blue eyes.

"No problem Aiko. Please take your seat, I don't want any more interruptions." Aiko quickly shuffled next to another girl a row in front of Hiei, and took out her violin.

"Now, I hope you can sit quietly Hiei. This old bag can still give you detention." Some boys in the room snickered, but quickly quieted after Ms. Misha gave them a glare. Her almost black eyes had turned hard like pieces of coal, and her smile seemed plastered onto her face. "Let's begin."

Immediately everyone moved their instruments into playing position, and sat alert, waiting for Ms. Misha to give the first beat. Hiei examined every instrument and the person holding it, sometimes reading their mind but not finding anything useful.

"Pick one." Hiei sat at a green lunch table, trying to shield himself from the crowd of Kurama's friends.

"Well, they're all very unique and pleasurable instruments. I'm afraid I can't make this decision for you." Replied Kurama.

"Play the violin! Aiko plays the violin, and she's so good at it!" Sakura pointed enthusiastically to Aiko, who tried to brush her hands away and attempted to cover her blushing face with her long black hair.

"Drums are the way to go. They're MANLY." Ryou then entered his own fantasy, whacking the table and causing bits of food to fly up.

"They're STRING instruments you idiot." Sakura's body had been shaken by Ryou's "imagination", and her green ribbon sat rather askew on her head.

"Hmph. Your all pathetic." With a scowl Hiei left the table, and retreated to the tree on the hill, away from everyone. "Violin, cello…" he was so busy thinking that he noticed only a few seconds beforehand that there was someone approaching.

Rain's black hair was surprisingly left down, and the tips still remained mysteriously white, touching the front of her shirt and curving at her chest. She walked gracefully despite continuing her drawing, and absentmindedly curled her legs under her body and sat next to Hiei.

His eyes followed her form as she remained oblivious, and they traced themselves to her drawing book. They widened when they saw what was drawn, and he quickly pulled up his defenses.

"Something the matter?" Rain had sensed his sudden movement, and confidently looked up. Her blue eyes contrasted his red ones, and she had a cautious expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Hiei had no sense of wanting or curiosity in his question, almost as if it was a statement and she was the one inquiring him.

"I am Rain Kitsune." She quietly answered and returned to her sketching.

"What business do you have with Kurama?" Hiei's voice was harsh, and he grabbed her wrist tightly. The pencil that was in her hand dropped to the floor, and she sucked in air as he applied more pressure onto her skin.

"The Kurama I know isn't here anymore." Rain's eyes turned cold, and she waited as Hiei's fingers continued gripping her wrist.

"Hiei! What are you doing?" Aiko's voice rang through the air, and she hastily ran over. She looked from one person to another, and without thinking reached out and slapped Hiei across the face.

"Let her go." Aiko's voice was strained, and she was obviously regretting her actions. Hiei's face was blank, but his fingers slowly released Rain and she retreated from their presence.

"That did not concern you." Hiei had chosen to ignore the slight pain caused by the force of Aiko's hand, and instead stood calmly under the tree's shadow.

"Rain has become my friend. I'm not going to let you bully her around." Stated Aiko.

"She doesn't need you to look out for her. It should be the other way around."

"You think I can't take care of myself?" accused Aiko, her anger beginning to rise.

In one fluid motion Hiei had pinned Aiko to the ground, one hand holding her hands above her head, another on the ground supporting him.

"You may think yourself capable, but you're weak." He stared down and watched as she struggled on the floor. Her legs both recoiled, and launched themselves at Hiei's stomach. He got up in time, but she was now free of his grasp.

"I am not as weak as you make me out to be. And I have all the power to bring you to your knees." She smiled, and brushed herself off.

"Is that so? You liar." Hiei put on an amused smile, wondering where this girl got all her determination.

"You want me to show you?" her fingertips slowly brushed his cheek, and before he knew what was happening her lips kissed his, her black hair falling across most of her face.

She took one hand and touched his face again before leaving him standing on that hill, shocked from the contact.

"Oh Aiko, now I've got my proof." An evil fan girl ran off from behind her hiding spot, and eyed Aiko vilely.

* * *

"Welcome one and all!" Kuwabara proudly put on his Glorshes Glorious Gorgeouses hat, complete with a smiling Yellow Yapper stamped on the front.

"One Arisu. Make it quick." A booming voice screamed out towards Kuwabara, and he frantically ran over.

"One Arisu…huh?" he looked down and saw the source of the booming voice. It was a tiny ball of fuzz, its single eye poking out of its head.

"AHAHAH! You sure you can HANDLE it little man?" his eyes filled with tears and his face screwed up in distortion.

"Oww…Gloria…" he mumbled.

"What is it NOW?!" Gloria, the owner of the shop, stalked out to find Kuwabara lying on the ground with an unhappy phrobog standing on his chest.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Pick any Arisu you would like. They're in the back." An angry Phrobog stormed off, and Gloria promptly kicked Kuwabara's head. She had on a white T-shirt and pink skirt, with blue haired pigtails framing her beautiful face. Kuwabara had drooled at the sight of her, but she had quickly shown him that beauty really is often only skin deep.

"You're beginning to be more work than you're worth. Bathroom's in the back." Kuwabara slowly crawled off, and splashed some water onto his face. Or…at least he thought it was water.

"Ew! Blue GUNK!" the strange substance ran down his hands, and despite its liquidly form, it promptly dropped as a solid onto the floor. Where it had been on Kuwabara's hands started shining, and became as smooth as glass.

"Gloria, I'm baaaack!" Kuwabara strutted boldly in, and Gloria was just about to assign him categorizing duty when she saw how his skin was.

"DO NOT TELL ME YOU USED ALL THE CLEANING SOLUTION!!!!!!!"

"…Sorry Urameshi." Kuwabara sat on Yusuke's bed, his head throbbing and his eyes downcast.

"Your first day on the job and the shopkeeper wants to FIRE YOU! I'll have to go ask her a favor, and she'll only do it because I rule this part of the country and could have her head chopped off! Why are you so stupid?!" Yusuke added it to his long list of things to do, and began yanking out his hair.

"It's not my fault! That Gloria is a real pain in the-" before Kuwabara could finish a stuttering Bebo came in and announced that dinner was served.

"If I can make use of my head and manage this kingdom, you can find that brain of yours and handle some fuzzy creatures!"

"Well, I have it a lot harder! You just sit on your puffy chair and order around Bebo and Bobo!" Kuwabara retorted.

"You think that's ALL I DO?! You want to TRY FOR A DAY?!"

"YOU'RE ON!!!!!"

A/N: HEHEHE I updated! And these imagination gears are finally turning again. I promise to update more, and my apologies for the long span of non-updating time. Who do you want the evil fan girl to be? And what instrument should Hiei play? Please vote and help this authoress start updating frequently again XD

(sniff) I have noticed that many of my long time reviewers have left me! COME BACK! (Attempts to chase down reviewers) A 400-review party is due soon, so I want all of you to tell me what you want me to do! (lol more voting by the reviewers)

Though this will make lots of you sad, a permanent part in the fanfiction is not possible because I already have so many characters. However, I can make all your dreams (in the story) come true for one chapter, so send those ideas in!


	37. The End

Hiei stared wistfully out at the world. This might bethe last time he would see it, and he wanted to make sure it would always be there.

"Goodbye, Aiko. But we can never be." He strode into the dark tunnel, and the blackness began surrounding him.

* * *

"Hiei…" Aiko's hankerchief remained wet, and she felt her eyes starting to hurt from all the tears that had flowed out.

"I…don't understand." She clutched his katana to her chest, his last parting gift.

"I don't understand why it matters what you are, and what I am. I was scared at first, scared that you were something different than me, but it doesn't matter…I didn't mean to shove you away like that. All I want is for you to come back…" She sat on her carpet, leaning herself on the wall, sobs still escaping her lips and dirt from her hands smudging her face.

"Why is fate so cruel to us?"

* * *

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice rang out, filled with sadness and pain that she had experienced when he was away.

"Yusuke…is it really you?" She looked up into his brown eyes, and she knew it was him.

"I'm so glad you're back…"

* * *

"Yukina, I brought you a yellow yapper!" Kuwabara thrust it out, and Yukina watched as it wiggled its ears in delight.

"Thank you so much. How was your time in Makai?"

* * *

"Kurama…"

"Shhh" Kurama's fingers gingerly put Rain's crystal necklace back where it belonged, and the coldness sent a chill down her spine.

"I can't believe I would forget you. The memories took so long to awaken." Kurama ran his hands through Rain's silver hair, letting it flow like rainwater.

"I almost gave up, almost." For the second time in his life, Kurama saw tears escape Rain's eyes, and he embraced her, trying to suck all the pain away.

"Almost, such a strange word. Aiko has almost broken Hiei's heart, Yusuke has almost shattered Keiko's, Kuwabara has almost gotten Yukina, and I…almost lost you. I know storing the memories when I had to leave in the necklace was to take away the pain, but it seems that it has finally caught up to us."

"Switching places has taught us so much, taught us that all our lives have its complications, and nothing is ever easy."

….The End…

A/ N: Yah, very sudden and uncalled for. But this story is just…not what I want. There are too many characters, the plot is too complicated, and I just don't know where I'm going with it. I'm sorry to have to end it, but I will start a new story ASAP. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to email you all for reviewing and staying with me for all these chapters, and I'm truly sorry for cutting it off. Next time, I promise my story will be even better, so please stay with me. XD I'm kind of moody right now, which explains both the sucky and depressing ending. But...w/e.(smile) All of you light up my heart!


End file.
